promised oneA kadaj love story
by kiraleonheart
Summary: It took me a year to finish this story im a big fan of kadaj
1. Chapter 1

Note:  
" " Evubi language " " English (main language in the story)  
/ / Snowy talking in Evubi / / Snowy talking in English

That is how you can tell what language the character is speaking, since I am lazy, and its hard to write down the translations all the time. However, some words sometimes will be in Evubi, and reading something or singing something in Evubi will be spoken in Evubi.

Prologue

8 years ago

"Come on two! Stop falling behind!" You called out to your best friends, Ivy and Sora.  
"Slow down Yuna. Whats the rush anyway?" Sora whinned as he ran after you.  
Ivy stuck her tongue out at him. "Dummy! You forget. Tommorrow will be her baby sisters first festival! Yuna gets to make little Rikku her first flower crown"  
"So? What is it with you girls and flowers"  
You stopped running and turned around to face the two of them. "BECAUSE, it's MY duty as big sister to make sure Rikku looks nice. AND..." You drew it out and smiled. "I got special permision from Elder Rina to go outside the sheild spells and get the flowers there"  
"What?! Aww man, I wished I had to do that." Sora stomped his foot. Going outside the sheild was resevered ussually for hunters and warriors because of the dangers. It was a great honour for children to go out.  
"Yep, as long as we don't wonder too far, and stick together we can"  
"Really! All right Yuna!" Sora pumped his fist in the air.  
"See, flowers are useful!" Ivy said smuggly.  
"Come on all ready!" The three of you continued running, past the barrior and into the other side.  
"Wow! Everything looks so different here!" Sora looked around in amazement.  
"I've never seen some of these plants before. Rikku is sure lucky to have Yuna as her big sister." Ivy looked at a tree in amazement.  
Smileing proudly, you ran around a large root, only to run into someone. "Oof!" You landed hard on the ground, right on your butt. You looked up to see a tall man with long silver hair turning around.  
"Sorry Mister." You said to him. "I didn't see you there"  
He looked down, toward were you. "What do we have here?" What is he talking about? You stood up, with him crouching down untill he was at your eye level. "What are you doing in this forest"  
What is he saying? " I'm sorry mister, but I can't understand what you're saying. Could you speak in Evubi"  
His green eyes studied your face. "You are one of the Promised Ones, aren't you?" He smirked. "You can't understand what I'm saying to you, just as I can't understand what you are saying." He looked around the place. "Your tribe most live somewhere around here"  
You weren't paying the slightest attention to what he was saying. Your eyes were fixed on a large cut on his arm. "You're bleeding!" You grabbed his arm. He look at you, wondering what you where doing. "Don't worry, mommy told me that I should heal any and every one. I'll fix you up in a jiffy!" Placeing one hand on the wound, and holding up two fingers of your other hand, you said the neccessary spell words. "Hadik Donitte!" The hand on the wound gave off a soft white glow along with the wound. The cut began dissappearing,until it was finally gone. "There! Good as new!" You said proudly.  
He studied his arm, then looked at you. "You're a healer? Someone like you would definitly come in handy. You can't be more then 10 now, but in a few years when my plan comes through, you'll make an excellent queen." He grabbed your arm and stood up. Your eyes widened in alarm, and you tried to pull away for him. "What are you doing? You can't escape"  
"IVY! SORA! HELP" You screamed.  
"Yuna, whats wrong?" Ivy came running around the cornor, closely followed by Sora. "What are you doing? Let Yuna go!" Ivy scremed at him.  
The man looked at them. "Friends of yours?" He looked back down at you. "Your name is Yuna, right? It has a nice ring to it." He began walking away, pulling you after him.  
"Let her go!" Sora yelled. " Agrith Tonu! A stream of fire went towards the man. He let go of you, grabbed his sword, and replelled the fire.  
You ran back to your friends. "RUN!!" With out heisittating, the three of you took off running. The man ran after you.  
"HELP!! There is a strange man after Yuna!!" Sora shouted to a warrior, as the three of you entered the barrior. The warriors began shooting arrows at him. You didn't dare look back, but you heard sickening sounds of a sword slicing through flesh and armor, along with screams of the dying. Faster you ran, until you got to the village.  
"Sound the Alarm! There is an intruder!" Ivy yelled to the guards. A crowd quickly gathered, wondering what the commotion is about.  
"Whats going on here?" Elder Rina stepped foward.  
"Elder Rina. We were just picking flowers, not far from the barrior, when I bumped into a strange man with sliver hair. He wasn't a Kbuvydit Uxid, but he had a wound, so like mommy says 'Always heal the injured', I healed him, then he tried to take me somewhere." You were close to crying by now. "Then Sora attack him with fire, he let go of me and repelled it with this long sword, so we started running, and he chased us, and I think he killed the guards at the barrior, because there was this horrible sound and"  
"Slow down child. Now, what did this man look like?" She placed both her hands on your shoulders.  
"He was tall with silver hair, brightgreen eyes, and was wearing a big black coat with shoulder pads"  
Her face grew pale as her eyes widened. "Sephiroth"  
The crowd grew uneasy at this, and began murrering."Who is Sephiroth, Elder Rina"  
She smiled sadly at you. "Sephiroth is a man who has done many evil things." She turned around and faced the crowd. "Sephiroth has found out about our exsitance. He will soon come here, and he will spare no one, even if we give him what he wants. " She took a deep breath. "We must not give him what he wants. Chances are that he will kill you, but we are not like other beings. We do not die that easily. We will fight him, and allow time for young Yuna to escape. We must not let him get her. Whether it is for one hour or one year, we must hold him back. We will try to kill him. If we succeed, all the better. If we don't..." She looked back at you. "At least we have allowed young Yuna here to escape. Everyone, get ready. We will fight!" Everyone then left to prepare for the battle ahead. She turned to look at you. "Yuna, go now to your home. Take only what you can carry and take the hidden caves to the forgotten forest. Once you are there, run, and don't look back." She took a deep breath. "You must not rest until he is killed. When his footsteps no longer touch the earth, when his breath is no longer heard though the night, only then, may you be at peace. Now go"  
Nodding quickly you hugged your friends good bye, and ran towards your home. Grabbing your bag, you threw everything you needed in. Grabbing your bow and arrows, along with your knife set you ran toward the door. "Yuna!" You stopped running to see your mom, walking towards you. "What is it Mommy"  
"Here." She handed you a wooden flute. "This flute was given to my by my mother, who was given to her by her mother, and so on." She smiled at you and hugged you, kissing the top of your head. "Do not forget who you are, or where you came from my dear." With that, she stood up, and ran out the door.  
You started towards the door when you heard crying. Rikku, I can't leave her here. Quickly, you raced back to your room, grabbing your old baby blanket, and popped it into your bag. Then you raced into the nursery, and picked up your baby sister. You ran out of your house, and towards the caves. Reaching the entrance, a warriors were there. "Get in. I'll seal up the entrance after you." His gaze hit your now sleeping sister. "Your takeing little Rikku"  
You nodded. "Shes my siter. What kind of sister would I be, if I leave her now"  
He smiled softly. "Go on. And good luck"  
You ran into the hole in the ground. You heard the warrior mutter a spell, and large chunks of earth lifted up the ground. As they were falling towards the entrance, you could hear the fight starting, and the screams of people dying. At the bottem, you looked up to see the warriors head being cut offand a flash of sliver hair and an enraged look, just as the last rock fell into place.  
Then the world went black. Crying, you continued running down the cave. Rikku stirred in your arms. "You're all that I have left Rikku. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." You continued running, eyes focused on the path. Sephiroth, I hate you! I hate everything that has to do with you too! 


	2. Chapter 2

Every since that day, I decided to trust no one.  
It has been 8 years now, and I can't tell you that everything was all right.  
Sephiroth had destroyed the Kbuvydit Uxid tribe, the only ones spared was Rikku and I.  
Rikku is 8 years old now, and has a friend, Snowy, who is always with her.  
Even though we had escaped from Sephiroth, he still was looking for us. We had fought on a few occasions. But Sephiroth is gone now. And two years have past.  
But, how does one pick up the trails of an old life, now that her present one is gone?  
How can I learn to move on?

"Yuna"  
You turned my head over to where Rikku was. "What is it Rikku"  
"Come quick, theres something I want you to see"  
Cautiously, You followed her. More then once had things that Rikku found 'neat' got you two into trouble. Once, for instance, Rikku wanted to show me this 'big sword'. Turns out, it was Masamune, Sephiroth's sword. He had left it there while he went to bathe in some nearby hotsprings, and he came back just as Rikku was showing me the sword. "What is it you want to show me"  
"That!" On a cliff, she pointed downwards. From our view, you could see a blonde haired man on a motercycle being chased by two sliver haired men, along with some shadow creatures. A third sliver haired man sat on his bike, not far from us, talking to someone on a cell phone. You couldn't make out what he was saying, but you could tell it was in english.  
"What is so interesting about some bikes Rikku?" By now the chase had stopped, and the third one, with shoulder length hair, had driven downwards and was talking to his compainions. "Rikku, you still haven't answered my question." You turned to face her, only to see that she was gone. "Rikku?" Looking downward, you saw her, and the ever so faithful Snowy, heading towards them. Curseing under your breath, you jumped down and made my way towards her. Just as you had almost reached her, she and Snowy jumped out from behind their hiding place, and made her way to a bike. The three men had gotten off of them, and were discussing something. They didn't even notice Rikku had gotten onto a bike, with Snowy right behind her. Not until she started up the bike.  
They wipped around to see Rikku, looking abit surprised, and Snowy, looking like she wished she hadn't followed her, drive past them, and away."What the Hell?! That kid just stole my bike!" The one with short hair yelled.  
"Calm down Loz." The one with long hair said. "Get on Kadaj's bike and we'll go after her.  
"Fine Yazoo." He hopped behind Kadaj, and they took off.  
"Rikku!" You yelled and took off after them, and quickly ran up to the motercycles. The one called Kadaj looked surprise, and watched as you was running past them. "Rikku, Hang on! Try to stop the bike!" You ran faster, and was past the bikes by now. You could hear them acelerating, trying to get past. You just ran faster, fearing what would happen if they got to her before you did. Soon you were only a few meters away from the bike. And she was headed straight for a drop off. "Rikku"  
She turned to look at you. "Yuna, isn't this fun"  
"Get off the bike, you're going to get killed"  
"Huh?" She looked ahead of her, and saw the drop off. She then freezed up, and started to scream.  
Running up to just in front of the bike, you lept at her and tackled her and Snowy to the ground. The bike then went flying off the ledge, and into the valley below. Getting up, you said sacasticly to Rikku, "Wow, doesn't falling off a 100 foot cliff and brakeing every single bone in your body sound like fun?" Then you glared at her. "What were you thinking? You stole someone elses bike, and almost got killed"  
Rikku got up. "I'm sorry Yuna. Please don't be mad"  
You looked at Snowy. "You two Snowy, why didn't you stop her"  
She said nothing, only hung her head, and put her tails inbetween her legs.  
The three men then drove up. "My bike!" Loz yelled, on the verge of tears.  
"Don't cry Loz." Yazoo said to him. "The child probally has never seen one before"  
"What does that mean?" Loz yelled, clearly upset.  
"Loz, are you blind? Look at them. Do they look like they're from around here?" Kadaj said, stareing at you. "Their clothes, hair, language, and looks are completely different from the locals"  
"Do you mean the pointy ears?" Loz asked.  
You swung around. "Do you think I'm deaf? I can hear and understand you just fine!" You yelled at him. You looked at Rikku. "Rikku, apologize to the stupid crybaby, other wise known as Loz." You looked back at him with a smirk.  
"Do you guys know what she just said?" Loz said.  
"Something about you, I couldn't tell." Yazoo answered, looking just as confused.  
Rikku walked up to Loz. "Sorry for wrecking your bike mister Loz." She then grinned. "But all three of you are stupid and blind not to have seen me stealling it until the last minute"  
"SPEAK ENGLISH GOD DANMIT!!" Loz yelled at her.  
Rikku just laughed. "You're funny. I like you." She then ran back to you. "Where are we going to next Yuna"  
"Hold it a minute." Kadaj said. "The little kid still has to replace the bike"  
Sighing, you took out some gold coins and walked towards him. "Here, this should cover the cost." You took his hand and placed the coins in his hand.  
You turned around and began to walking off. "Wait." You turned around to look at Kadaj. "What are you two, exactlly"  
You smiled sadly. "We are nothing more then surviors, people who drift from place to place without anything to go home to." With that, you turned to leave. "Rikku, Snowy, lets go." She nodded and Snowy stood up. The three of you took off, leaving the sliver haired men far behind.

Kadaj's POV:

You watched as that girl ran off. Something was strange about her, like she didn't want to move forward, but was being pushed from behind.  
"Those girls, do you think they are the Promised Ones?" Yazoo said as he watched them run off.  
"That would explian alot about them. They certainly don't seem human." You replied.  
"Whats a 'Promised One'?" Loz asked, still confused.  
"I don't know exactly, but they are also known as 'Lifestream Mages'. I thought they were just a myth though." Yazoo replied.  
"The younger girl called the older one 'Yuna', right? And she called the younger one Rikku and the wolf Snowy." You said to your brothers, as you truned towards them.  
"It would make sense. The rest of the time they were saying mumbo jumbo." Loz said.  
Looking down at your hand, you exaimed the coins. "These aren't like anything I've seen before." You murrnered softly.  
"Let me see that." Loz snatched a coin from your hand and held it up. "What the... ?! These things are pure GOLD!" He looked at you excitedly. "How many are there"  
"About 8." You looked up in the direction that the girl, Yuna, had went. "I have a feeling that we will be seeing them again very soon"  
"You do? Then keep the kid away from my bike." Loz looked over the edge of the cliff, then shivered.  
"Yazoo, how much do you know about the Promised Ones?" You asked him.  
"Not much. The only things known about them are sketchy details and legends, myths, and tales about them. No one is really sure how they came here." Yazoo replied.  
You nodded. "See if you can find out more. Loz, go with him. I'm going to have a little chat with Shin-ra"  
"Why do you want to know more about them brother?" Yazoo asked.  
You hopped on your bike and smirked. "Because, we might have to fight them in the future, and we need to know our enemy." With that, you drove off, and headed for the Healing Lodge.

YOUR POV:

The three of you finally came to a stop." Is this the place you told us about Snowy"  
/Yes. This is the place/  
"It doesn't seem special though." You remarked, looking around at your surrondings.  
/Just wait. Hes comeing/  
"Who is?" Just then, a blode man on a motercycle drove past. "Who is he"  
/He is called Cloud. He is also the one that killed Sephiroth. I thought that you might like to meet him/  
You nodded. "Rikku, Snowy, stay here. If I come back and find you two missing I won't teach you many purifying spells Rikku"  
Her face fell. "But Yuna"  
"Promise me you won't go wondering off. Leave this spot only if your life is on the line"  
"Fine, I promise." She grumbled.  
You placed your hand on the top of her head smiled at her, then started to follow Cloud.  
He stopped outside of the Healing lodges. What is he doing here? He walked inside, and a few seconds later, a man with vibrant long red hair was pushed out. "Come on Cloud, let me in!" He yelled at the door, banging on it. Quietly, you came closer to the building and hid. What is going on inside? I can't hear a thing! You jumped onto the roof, and pressed your ear to it.  
"What was that?" Voice 1 said.  
"Reno, go and check it out." Voice 2 commanded.  
"Alright." The red head said. He jumped onto the roof. "What the"  
You looked directly at him and stood up. "Is there a man named Cloud in there"  
"Uh, yeah, but who are you?" He scratched his head as he looked you up and down.  
"It is common curesty to state ones name before they ask anothers." You replied.  
"Reno." A communicator sprang to life. "Have you found anything yet"  
"Ahh, yeah. There is some sorta girl on the roof"  
"And"  
"Well she has long blue hair, pointy ears, dressed in some sorta dress-thing, has purple eyes, and has a bow and arrows. She says shes looking for Cloud"  
"Her name"  
"Don't know, she hasn't told me"  
"Get her to come down"  
"Ok." He hung up and looked at you. "Yeah, you gotta come down now"  
"Not until I talk to Cloud. I won't leave until I get to talk to Cloud"  
"Alright, why don't you be a good girl and go now." He made a move to grab your wrist.  
"Don't touch me!" You took a step back.  
"Just, can you go? We're kinda busy." Reno grabbed your wrist.  
He didn't even see it comeing. One minute he was on the roof, then you punched him and he went flying into the ground.  
"What the..." He tried to get up, but he doubled over in pain. He threw up, then looked up at you. "What did you do to me"  
"I said don't touch me." You replied. "Ah, guys? We have a situation here." He said into his mike. A bald guy and Cloud came out. "Reno, what happened to you?" The bald one asked.  
"Yeah, that chick up there punched me, and did something screwy to my stomach or something." Reno then threw up again.  
You jumped down from the roof. "You are the one called Cloud, correct"  
Cloud look at you. "Yes, who are you"  
"My name is Yuna. Is it true that you're the one that defeated Sephiroth"  
Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Yes"  
You smiled. "Thank you." With that, you turned to leave.  
"Not so fast. You're going to have to pay for what you did to my partner." The baldy said, getting into a fighting stance.  
"Don't even think about it. I'm more then you're match and you know it."You rolled you're eyes. He came chargeing any way. Sighing, you took a step to the right, and as he flew past, you poked him in his spinal cord. He imedently hit the ground, shakeing violently.  
"Why were you thnking me?" Cloud asked you.  
You turned around. "Sephiroth, has done many things to me. I wanted him dead"  
"If you can render someone helpless just by pokeing them, why couldn't you kill him"  
You smiled sadly. "Because, Sephiroth didn't want me killed." You then took off running, leaving Cloud behind, to make sense of your words. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rikku's POV:

You sighed. Waiting here for Yuna was no fun. "Snowy, I'm so bored! I want to go and find something to do"  
/Rikku, calm down. Yuna will be back shortly. Until then, no wondering off/  
"But I'm bored"  
/No buts./ The wolf layed down on the ground. /You want to learn white magik, so you have to listen to Yuna/  
"But"  
Snowy then went alert, and you went quiet. "Brother will be disapointed. We didn't find anything but half drawn facts." One of the men from earlier, Yazoo you believed, said sadly.  
"Don't cry Yazoo." Loz said with a smirk. You looked out from your hiding place. Its those guys again! But wheres the third one? "Go and find Brothers place. Maybe Mother is there. I'll round up the Children"  
"Fine." The two men rode off. You waited a minute before comeing out of your hideing place. "I never want to go through that again." You said outloud.  
"Rikku!" You turned around and saw Yuna running towards you. "Yuna!" You said happily.  
"Good, you didn't run off." She said with a smile.  
You beamed with pride. Yuna looks so pretty when she smiles. I wish she would smile more. "Where are we going now Yuna? Can we go to the church"  
"Alright, lets go to the church." She said.  
"Yay!" Snowy jumped up with joy, while you did a happy dance.  
Yuna laughed. "Alright, lets go."

Kadaj's POV:

You smirked as you walked towards Shin-ra. "I don't like liars"  
"Sorry about that. I'll tell you the truth this time." He replied. "It seems like they dropped it out of the helicopter while they were trying to run away from your guys. Its a likely story." "Is that true?" "I swear on it"  
You held up two ID cards. "Then, swear on this." You threw them to the ground behind you. You could feel his glare on your back. "What is your intent"  
"We need our mothers strength." You turned around. "We need it at all costs for the reunion"  
"Reunion?" He questioned.  
You walked towards him. "All our companions that recieved Mother's cells will gather at a single location." You raised your hands up in the air. "And take revenge on the planet. The preparations were going along smoothly..." You lowered your arms. "But see, somebody hid Mother"  
"Preparations"  
"Geostigma. You know it too, right?" You smirked. "It's all thanks to Mother's genetic thoughts within the Lifestream." You then turned away. "And yet, we don't even know the location of our Mother. Its shameful, but it can't be helped. Because we're merly a body of thoughts. Untill we find Mother and get our share of cells, " You looked back at him. "We cannot turn back to normal." You walked up to him. "It's not enough with only thoughts and geostigma... for the real Reunion." You paused. "What do you know of the Promised Ones?" You asked him.  
"They're nothing more then a lost civilization. A myth, a legend, nothing more." Rufus replied. "Why are you so interested in them"  
"Just curious. What was their power rumored to be like"  
"I don't know"  
"Come on now. I'm sure there is a reason they were called 'Promised Ones', and 'Lifestream Mages'. I wonder how they were destroyed, and why"  
"What are you talking about?" Shin-ra asked slowly.  
You smirked. "Mr.President, You've noticed it, haven't you?" You crouched down in frount of him, and the room began to shake.

Your POV:

You opened up the door to the church and Rikku ran in. Snowy raced after her, and they jumped down on the flowers. "I love these flowers don't you?" Rikku asked. You nodded your head, but something caught your eye.  
There was a metal box at the side, with a latern and a few other such things. "Someone has been living here." You said. You picked up a dirty bandage.  
Rikku raced over and looked at it. "What is that stuff on it Yuna"  
You looked down at her. "The person living here has Geostigma, Rikku"  
"Whats Geostigma"  
/Its a human disease Rikku./ Snowy walked over to her side. /It came when the incident 2 years ago happened.There s no cure. I doubt that even Yuna's White Magik can help the victims/  
"Oh." Rikku said sadly, fingering the bandage.  
Snowy's head turned to the door, and she growled. The door burst opened, and Loz walked in. "Its you guys again." He smirked. "Wanna play?" No one moved. "I see, you don't want to." He took a few steps forward. "Wheres Mother?" He inhaled deeply and glanced down at the flowers. "Ahh." He held his nose, then growled. "Danm it smells"  
"I like the smell." Muttered Rikku softly.  
He looked at your little group. "Oh yeah, wheres Mother"  
"Shes not here!" You said to him.  
"Then, lets play." He held his arms out.  
"Rikku, hide." You said.  
"But Yuna..." She whinned.  
/Come on Rikku, listen to your sister./ Snowy tugged on her arm gently. Relectantly, Rikku followed her and hid.  
You turned to face him and took your stance. He smirked and crouched down a bit with a chuckle. "This will be entertaining"  
You took a a deep breath, and ran at him. You aimed a punch for his stomach, but he blocked that, so you punched him in the jaw. He flew back and you ran at him, nails glowing. Energy extended out of your fingers and flew at him. He quickly dodged them, and ran at you. You flipped over him, and placed two hingers on his right shoulder. He let out a holler of pain, and you kicked him up in the air, jumped after him, and placed your hands together, and blasted him into some benches. Satisfied, you landed softly on your feet.  
"Yay!! Yuna! You sure showed him!" Rikku said excitedly, running towards you.  
/Rikku! Come back here-/ A cell phone went off. Everyone went scilent. Loz then got up from the pile of broken benches. He opened up the phone. "She's not here alright... I'm not crying!... I understand... Theres one of those girls from earlier here... You want me to do WHAT??... Fine, I'll bring her over." He closed the phone. He walked towards you with the stunner out. "Lets continue"  
Before you could move he threw a bench at you. You blocked it, and he appeared behind you. He stabbed you with the stunner. Yours eyes went wide as the currents swept through your body. He threw you against a pillar. "Rikku, Snowy Run! Get out of here"  
"Yuna!"Rikku ran towards you.  
/No time for small talk, we need to get out of here!/ Snowy ran between Rikkus legs and picked her up. /We'll go and get help./ Snowy took off.  
Loz, stabbed you with the gun again. The pillar behind you exploded, and you went flying. What is this? Some form of Blue Magik? You landed on the flower patch. Loz walked over to you. You kicked him into the metal box. Big mistake, you groaned from the pain. Loz landed against it, knocking it over, and material spilled out. You looked down at the material and smiled, Getting up and walking back towards you, untill he was standing above you. Grinning, he leaned down and grabbed you by the front of your shirt, pulling you up until your face was a few inches from his. You flinched with pain. He held the stunner up to your stomach. He grinned and said, "Good night." Then he stabbed you with it, and everything went black.

Rikku's POV:

Snowy ran all the way to the Edge. You two stayed on the outskirts. "Who can we ask for help?" You asked Snowy.  
/Someone who Yuna can trust./ Snowy responed.  
You sighed. Yuna never trusted anyone else out of your little group. Jsut because of the incident 8 years ago. All because of him.  
"Cloud, you never come to see us any more!" You heard a little girl whine.  
"Marlene is right. You're hiding something from us. Why." An olde girl asked.  
You and Snowy ran to the direction of the voices. A guy with blonde hair stood there, along with two girls. "I'm not hiding anything." He said. He sounds so sad  
'Yes you are! We were at the church earlier Cloud! We saw the bandages!" The older girl said.  
"Hey!" You ran out from your hiding spot and pointed your finger at him. "Do you live in the church down in the ruins"  
"Yes." Cloud said. He looked at you suspsiously.  
"Please help my sister!" You felt tears welling up in your eyes. "We were at the church, then some guy with sliver hair came in, and they fought for a bit, then she knocked him down, then his cell went off, then he stabbed her with some sorta stunner thing, and she told me to run, and she is in trouble so HELP!!" You took in a deep breath.  
"What do you mean, you were at the church?" Cloud asked.  
"We didn't know anyone was living in it, ok!" You growled at him. "Come on, Yuna is in trouble!" You grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the church. You saw a motercycle drive by, with an unconcious Yuna on it. "Yuna!" You cried. "You turned towards Cloud. "We're too late"  
He looked down at you. "Thats your sister"  
"Yeah." You said sniffling.  
"Do you know her?" The older girl asked Cloud.  
"Yes. She was at the Healing Lodge earlier Tifa. She was wondering if I was the one who killed Sephiroth." Cloud watched the motercycle drive off in the distance.  
"Come on, you've got to help me rescue her!" You grabbed his hand.  
"Calm down... um"  
"Rikku"  
"Ok, Rikku. You don't even know where they are going." Tifa said, trying to reason with you.  
"Come on, I'm a Kbuvydit Uxid, I can track them down like that!" You snapped your fingers.  
"Kbuvydit Uxid?" Marlene said.  
"Yep, so come on. Will you or won't you help me find my sister?" You asked Cloud.  
He looked at the direction the bike had went. "Ok. But first, we need some supplies." 


	4. Chapter 4

Your POV:

You opened up your eyes, blinking a few times. You closed your eyes and opened them slowly. Where am I. You tried to get up, but your body was rocked with pain. Gathero Takna Csodtf! You body glowed a bit, and the pain disappeared. You sat up, and looked around. Glowing white trees surronded you, with a white building not far from you. At least I know where I am, the Forgotten Capital. "So, she finally awakes"  
"You turned around, to see Kadaj, standing behind you, leaning against a tree. "What do you want"  
"You are a Promised One, corect? I'm not sure on what you're capable of, but we can't have you running around, posing a threat to our reunion. So, we have to keep an eye on you"  
You raised an eyebrow. "I have a policy to stay out of the affairs of humans. They didn't help me when I needed it, so why should I help them? Their business is none of my concern"  
Kadaj smirked, and walked towards you. "And when would someone like you need the assistance of a mere human"  
"Plenty of times. Just because I'm promised, doesn't mean I don't need help"  
"I thought they weren't even know about your exsistance." He stopped at your side, studying your face for any sign of a reaction. " The ones I've talked to thought you didn't even exist"  
"Some did." You looked him in the eye, then walked away, standing next to a tree. "The tribe was destoyed when I was 10. My sister was just a baby, no more then a couple of months old. We went into Midgar one night, trying to find some shelter and some food." You frown softly, remenbering it. "We stayed there for two weeks, but not one person stopped to help us, or even took a second glance at us." You looked up to the sky. "To them we were just another bunch of street kids." You looked back at Kadaj. "But do you know whats funny? No matter how hard we tried to stay out of there business, as soon as Shin-ra found out about us, they made us their business. They wanted to know every single detail about us, from what we were made of to where we came from. Thankfully, it all stopped when He died"  
Kadaj, moved towards you again. "Who is 'He"  
"You should know him. He was responsible for there deaths"  
Kadaj stopped in front of you, and and lifted up your chin so you had to look him in the eye. "I wonder what you are hiding"  
"I am hiding nothing, just only telling all you need to know. The other part you already know"  
He didn't say anything, Just scanned you face for a moment, then walked away. You watched him leave, then looked up to the sky. I wonder what that was all about? You leaned against a treeand closed your eyes. Things haven't really changed much since He died. But, what is this feeling? And why do I feel that something bad is going to happen?

Kadaj's POV:

"Shin-ra lied to us." You said to Loz.  
"What makes you say that?" Loz asked.  
"Apperently, a few years ago, his company was quite interested in the girl's exsistance. They wanted to know everything about them, but they didn't really agree with it"  
"Tell me something I don't know." Yazoo arrived, carrying some old files. "I found these in the old Shinra building." He threw them down on the ground, and there contents spilt out.  
You picked up a file and leathed though it. There were pictures of Yuna, with some notes scribbled down. You passed them over, untill one caught your eye. "Listen to this: Sephiroth seems drawn to her. We have recieved reports that he is headed this way, and is looking for her. Could she have some possible connection to Jenova? Or could it be something else? When questioned about this, she merely replied 'Y jydp oua jyww tyi. Oua zexxuc giik vi pibi. Pi yd zuvyxq hub vi, ext Y vadc qic uac.' It will be easier to communicate with her if she will just speak English, not this gurble called Evubi!' " You looked up at your brothers. "What would Sphiroth want with her"  
"Keep reading, maybe you'll find something." Yazoo encouraged.  
You went back to scinning. "Found some thing! 'It has been 3 days since she has escaped, and Sephiroth has come and gone. He was furious to learn that she wasn't here. If she was just something to help him with his plan, he wouldn't be this upset. No, I belive that there is something else to it. I don't have much time left, but I hope that someone can find and read this. She is the key. If we get to her before Sephiroth, we just might be able to stop him... ." You looked up from the notes. "Thats where it ends. Its the last entry." You threw the file down on the ground.  
"So, what are we going to do with her?" Loz asked.  
"Simple. Shes going to stay. She will prove to be useful." You turned to Yazoo, who was reading a flie intently. "Keep reading the files, there might be something else in there. Tell me if you find anything." You turned to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Yazoo glanced up at you.  
"Someone needs to keep an eye on her"  
"Aww, why can't I be the one to watch the freaky hot chick?" Loz complained.

Your POV:

You opened one eye as Kadaj made his way back to you. Closing it again, you sighed. "If you're going to talk about me, do it infrount of me, not over where you can't hear me"  
"What do you mean about? How do you know what we are talking about"  
"My senses are sharper then yours." You replied. "Must you watch me constantly though? I haven't had a babysiter since I was 10"  
"If we don't keep an eye on you, chances are you will run away, and tell someone what we're up to." He stood in frount of you. "What is you're connection with Sephiroth"  
You snapped your eyes open. "Something I'm not about to tell you." You turned to leave, but he grabbed you shoulders, forcing you to face him "And why is that?" He said, stareing intently at you.  
"Because its too personal. Besides, hes dead. What use is he to you"  
"Because, when we have our reunion, Sephiroth will come back"  
You looked shocked for a moment, but it quickly changed to mocking. "You?... Bring back Sephiroth?... Ya RIGHT"  
"You don't believe me?" Kadaj asked, his face showing a mixture of emotions.  
"Look Kadaj, I am a Kbuvydit Uxid. I have studied White Magik for years and have mastered it." You got out of his grip, and walked past him, sitting on a fallen tree trunk. "I have tried many a times, but you just can't bring someone back to life"  
"What do you mean, tried?" Kadaj sat down next to you.  
"Rikku and I are the last of our race, remenber? Everyone else was killed 8 years ago. I have searched for years, but there is no spell that can bring back the dead"  
"Just because you can't, doesn't mean we can't"  
"Oh really?" You stood up, walking away from him. "You think, that your fancy weapons and such can defeat the arts of the Kbuvydit Uxid?" You turned around to face him. "Don't make me laugh"  
"Why have you tried to bring them back? They probally deserved it, like the rest of the lost civilizations"  
Your eyes flashed with anger. "They didn't deserve that fate"  
"Why not"  
"Why should hundreds die, when it is the fault of only one?" You immediently regretted saying that, as soon as it left your mouth.  
"Oh? And what exactlly happened?" Kadaj looked more amused.  
I've said too much. "I'm not about to tell you. End of discussion. Just forget I've even said anything." You turned around and strated to walk away.  
"You did something, didn't you"  
"This conversation is over!" You yelled over your shoulder. Can't he take a hint  
Kadaj got up and walked behind you. "What did you do anyway? Its gotta be something bad. Did you... set loose a demon? Use some forbidden Magik? Did you"  
"Will you just SHUT UP!!" You turned around and yelled at him. "I don't even know you! Why would I tell you what and how it happened"  
"Because, I want to know." Kadaj stated it like it was the best answer ever.  
"So?" I can NOT Believe this man  
"You are in no state to refuse." He smirked, and crossed his arms. "You are right now being held prisoner, we out number you, and we know what we're up against, in the situation where we would have to fight"  
"You know nothing about me, so stop trying to be my best friend." You growled at him. Turning around, you said, "Oh, and if you think you can evaluate my powers on that fight I had with Loz, then you don't even know what I'm capable of. That was a appetizer. You do not want to see me in full force!" With that you walked away.

Kadaj's POV:

You watched as Yuna walked away, you were about to follow her when Loz stoped you. "You really don't want to follow her at the moment"  
"And why not?"You asked.  
"Because some idoit invented 'Women's Wraft'. Shes pissed right now, give her a few minutes"  
Nodding, you walked over to Yazoo. "Found anything"  
He looked up. "Nope. It doesn't look like theres anything here. Whats weird is that there are some papers leading up to something, but the next page has a totally different topic"  
"Someone didn't want anyone to see those papers." You turned away angerly. Danm it! We need to know more about her1! How else are we suppose to keep her out of the way if we have no clue what her full extent of her powers are  
"Whats wrong? You seem upset." Yazoo asked, throwing down a file.  
"Its that Kbuvydit Uxid chick. She got mad at him earlier because he asked too many questions about her." Loz snickered.  
"I see. His raging teenage hurmones are getting the better of him"  
You turned around and glared at them. "My hurmones are not getting the better of me"  
"Calm down Kadaj, its alright to admit it. As long as they don't get in the way of the reunion, we'll be fine." Yazoo said, standing up. "I'll go and get the kids tomorrow. In the mean time, Loz and I will scan through the fifles again. Go and patch things up with her"  
"Why would I want to do that when it isn't even my fault?!" You yelled.  
"The poor fool, he has much to learn about women." Yazoo said to Loz.  
"Yeah, never, i repeat, never say that its the womens fault." Loz agreed.  
Not wanting to listen to any more of their garbage you walked away. "Where are you going?" Yazoo called after you.  
"Away from you two!" You shouted at them.  
"Ahh, young love. Such a beautiful yet ugly thing." Loz snickered.

Your POV:

You sat down by a river. Danm Kadj! Didn't I say that I didn't want to talk about it? So why did he keep pushing? Sighing, you took out your flute and stared at it. Bringing it to your lips, you began playing a tune you learned long ago.  
(Insert beautiful playing piece here)  
You closed your eyes as you played, as memories came back. Silently, you began to cry. Why did things turn out that way? What could I've done to change things? Why did He have to come into our lives? Sephiroth, I hate you  
A twig snapped behind you, and you stopped playing. Turning around, you looked behind you to find Kadaj, leaning against a tree. Frowning, you said, "What do you want"  
He walked over to you and sat down next to you. "Somebody has to keep an eye on you. Besides, my brothers were driving me crazy." Nodding slightly, you looked away from him. What is he doing here? Can't he find someone else to get upset? "Hey whats this?" He grabbed the flute from you. "What are you doing with this"  
"It was a present." You replied. "Now give it back"  
"No, I don't think so." He said, holding it out of arms reach. You reached over him for it, but he just held it farther away. "Hey, what does this say?" He examined the writing on it. "Kweoyxq cu xu uxi, yd kweoyxq hub cpi jyxt. What does that mean?" He looked at you, curious.  
"Like I'll tell you that!" You growled. "Now give it"  
Kadaj just smirked at you. "I don't think so. Not until you tel me what it says." Pocketing it, he stood up and hulled you to your feet. "Come on, we can't have you wondering around." Keeping a good grip on your wrist, he pulled you after him. The Gods, hes so annoying... in a cute, irritating sort of way. WHAT AM I THINKING  
He lead you back to their camp. "Here." He handed you a bowl of what to be some kind of soup. Sitting down, you brought the bowl to your lips and tipped it back. Urgh! This tastes disgusting! Managing to get it down, you handed it back to Kadaj. "You actually, got that down?!" He asked surprised.  
You nodded. "I've had worst"  
Kadaj sat down next to you. "Where"  
"Again with the questions? I'm not going to tell you anything." You replied.  
"You don't trust people easily, do you"  
"Finally, something gets through to him." You replie dryly, in mock amusment.  
"All thanks to the mysterious He, I take it? What could one man do, to shake your trust like that"  
You didn't replie, just stared into the small fire, the elder's words running through your head.  
Kadaj studied your expression. "I take it, He killed them"  
You closed your eyes, and slowly opened them, holding back tears.  
"Hey, its ok. I'm sorry that I brought it up. Don't cry." He pulled you towards him, hugging you, resting your head on his chest.  
You blushed a bit. Elder Rina, you told me not to rest until Sephiroth is killed. But why, with this man who plans to bring him back, do I feel at peace, more so then I ever have? 


	5. Chapter 5

Kadaj's POV:

Shes finally asleep. You smiled softly as you gazed at her. She was sleeping next to you, her head on your shoulder. I wonder who He is  
"Yep, his teenaged hormones have finally gotten the better of him." Loz said.  
"I think its more then that." Yazoo answered.  
You turned your head to face them. "Where did you two come from"  
"Finished going through those files. Besides, its midnight and I'm hungry!" Loz replied. He eagerly spooned some soup into a bowl, and then began to drown it down. You watched in asmusment as he spat the whole thing out. "YUCK!! This thing is nasty"  
"Your cooking is always disgusting." Yazoo replied. "Did you have any"  
You shook your head. "No, but Yuna did"  
"I don't know whether to respect her or pity her"  
"She said she had worst." You glanced back at her. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. "I figured out how the Promised Ones died"  
"How"  
"He destoyed them. Yuna wouldn't talk about him, but you can tell she hates heim"  
"But who is he?" Loz asked.  
"No clue, but whoever he is..." You looked down at Yuna and smiled. "I'm going to make sure he never harms her again"  
"So, its more then a case of hormones"  
You glared at Yazoo. "I don't have a case of raging hormones"  
"The poor fellow. First girl he likes he falls in love with." Yazoo smirked.  
"Yeah, he never stood a chance!" Loz snickered.  
"Willl you two SHUT UP!!" You yelled.  
Yuna stirred. The three of you fell silent. Her head fell off your shoulder and landed onto your lap. In her sleep she turned, and facing your stomach, wrapped her arms around your waist. You began to blush. Glareing at your brothers, who were trying surpress their laughter, you said, "Don't even say anything"  
"Our little brother is growing up!" Yazoo teased, trying to surpress a laugh.  
"Yeah, hes finally getting some from the ladies!" Loz patted the ground and snickered loudly.  
"If your going to laugh, do it in the forest, away from here." You hissed at them. "Will do." The two of them ran into the forest. There was a minute of silence, then they burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!! DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE"  
"HAHAHAHA!! IT WAS PRICELESS!! I'VE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE BLUSH THAT MUCH"  
"OR GO THAT SHADE OF RED!! HAHAHAHAHAHA"  
Groaning, you lied down. Stareing at Yuna, you felt abit akward, so you pulled her up so her face was at you chest level. Wrapping your arms around her, you fell asleep.

The next Morning

Your POV:

You woke up, blinking your eyes. Why is it that I can only see black? Then you relized. You were snuggled into Kadaj, arms wrapped around each other. Blushing, you slipped out of his grasp. Don't tell me that we slept like that the entire night! Glacing around, you noticed that none of the brothers were up. Your stomache growled softly, and you sighed. No way am I eating that soup again... lets see what I can find. Standing up, you made your way to the river. Glancing in it, you smiled slightly as you picked out some fish. I better make the guys some breakfast too... I wonder how much they would eat? Concentrating, you called out into the water, causeing it to rise up, several fish got in it's grasp. Taking out some arrows, you took aim and fired. It hit the fish dead on, pinning them to a tree on the other side of the river. Walking across the water, you grabbed the fish and the arrows, and headed back to the camp. Placeing some sticks on the ground, you cast a simple fire spell, getting the fire started. Placeing more sticks in the ground, you speared the fish onto them. Some movement behind you made you turn around. Kadaj was wakeing up. "Hm?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He stared at you. "What are you cooking"  
"Fish." You replied. Are all boys this dense when they wake up? Its kinda cute... No! don't think such thoughts!! "Theres plenty to go around"  
Kadaj crawled up so he was right behind you, and looked over your shoulder. "Mmmmm. It smells good." His breath tickled your ear as he spoke. Resting his hands on your shoulders, he brushed his cheek against the side of your face, sending shivers up your spine. Your heart beagn pouding, and you blushed lightly. This feeling... what is it? You froze, not knowing what to do. Kadaj smirked at this, and lightly brushed his lips across your cheek. Your heart skipped a beat. "Whats wrong? You seem a bit... tense." His thumbs gently messaged your shoulder blades, and you couldn't help but relax. "Thats it, relax." You turned your head to look at him. He stared back at you, the two of you locked in each others eyes. "Kadaj, I"  
He placed a finger on your lips. "Shhh, don't speak." He whispered. He leaned in towards you. Your breath caught in your throat, and your heart skipped several beats. He closed his eyes, and then your lips met. You closed your eyes and found yourself kissing back. His hands left your shoulders, running down your arms until they met with your hands, and your fingers laced together. The kiss deepened, with Kadaj nibbling your lower lip. He licked your bottem lip, and you opened it, not sure on what he wanted you to do. Apperently, you did the right thing, because his tongue slipped in and began exploring your mouth. Soon, yours joined in, and they began playing together. You felt like you were floating on clouds, as if you were in heaven. The two of you leaned against the other, not wanting the moment to end.  
"Anytime you two can stop now." Loz said amusingly.  
You and Kadaj practiclly sprung apart. "How long have you been up?" Growled Kadaj.  
"Long enough to see the two of you make out." Yazoo replied smirking.  
"There is such thing as turning around and not ruining the moment." Kadaj said with clenched teeth, looking like he was going to murder his brothers.  
This is embarassing. "Who made the fish?" Loz asked picking one up.  
"I did." You responded quitely.  
"Great! Real food!!" Loz happily began scarfing his down.  
"It is nice to have some edible food around here for a change." Yazoo picked one up.  
"How do you know Yuna actually made them for you?" Kadaj hissed.  
"It's ok. They're for everyone." You spoke up.  
Loz grinned. "I like her. Shes sweet AND shes a good cook." He nudged Kadaj. "She can stay as long as she wants. Just remenber to use protection!" He added with a wink.  
You turned bright red at that comment. Kadaj stared blushing like made, and said quickly, but panicy, "We haven't even done anything yet"  
"Our little brother is growing up!" Yazoo said with a sniff.  
"Soon there will be little Kadajs running all over the place." Loz said teary eyed.  
"Will you two CUT IT OUT!!" Kadaj yelled as he hit them over the head.  
Taking this as a sign that you better leave, you silently slipped away while they bickered. I should go somewhere while they sort things out between themselves. You walked towards the river. Kadaj will probally look there when he relizes that I'm gone. Sitting down by the water you smiled to your self and touched your lips. Did that really happen? Or am I just dreaming. You lied down on your back, and stared up at the sky. Its been so long I've felt peace, can I really chance it again? Can I trust them? You frowned a little. But they're planning to bring Sephiroth back. As soon as that happens, our time of peace will end, and we'll be on the run again. Sighing, you closed your eyes. Is this why they call it falling? Am I falling for him? These feelings... I haven't felt anything like them before. I wish there was someone that can tell me what they are, an old friend or something. But I have no female friends besides Rikku, and shes only 8. "This is so confusing." You said outloud. You opened your eyes and picked up a stone. Throwing it into the water, you watched the ripples. I want to help Kadaj find his Mother, but once he does, Sephiroth will return. You let out another sigh, as you gazed at your reflection. I guess life will never be easy for me. I will help Kadaj find his Mother and have his reunion. As soon as that happens... I will fade away, and become lost to the world. As soon as Sephiroth comes back, I will leave. Rikku loves this place too much, she belongs here. But I, who is responsible for this whole mess, will return to there, and spend the rest of my life alone. Making your decision, you stood up, and began to walk back to camp.

Rikku's POV:

"How long does it take to get supplies for a rescue mission!!" You said in frustration. "You humans take too long to get ready. Yuna has gotten ready in 30 seconds flat, and that includes erasing any sign of her being there"  
"Yes, your older sister is wonderful, the most amazing person alive. We get it already." Tifa said, like she was bored.  
"It s the truth through"  
"If you think we're taking too slow, then go and find her yourself"  
"Easy for you to say! I'm only really good at red and green Magik! I don't know many basic healing spells, black magik hates me, I'm only ok with grey Magik, and I don't know any blue Magik! How am I suppose to fight a guy who knock out my sister, who is a master of all 6??" You yelled at her.  
/Paitence Rikku, he should be finished soon./ Snowy spoke up.  
Tifa jumped back. "That wolf can talk"  
"Snowy is a mist wolf, note the tails." You gestured towards the many tails. "She isn't just a mere 'wolf' so I suggest you treat her with respect!!" You snapped.  
/Rikku!/ Snowy growled. /Apologize at once/  
"But Snowy!" You whinned.  
/Rikku!/ She growled.  
"Fine." You turned to face Tifa. "Sorry"  
/Sorry about Rikku. She hasn't been around many humans, so she kind of lacks in the people skills department./ Snowy said to Tifa.  
Tifa nodded her head. Marlene ran down the days. "Has anyone seen Denzel"  
"No, I thought he was with you." Tifa answered.  
"He isn't, can we go looking for him"  
"Sure." She turned to you. "Don't leave before we come back, alright"  
"But-" It was too late. They ere gone. "So it takes no time to go and look for one of their own? But when a Kbuvydit Uxid is in trouble, it takes forever for them to go and look for them. Yuna was right, humans are hard to trust!"

Your POV:

You arrived back at camp. Looking around, you asked Kadaj, "Where are Yazoo and Loz"  
"Yazoo went to go and pick up the kids, and Loz went to look for brother." He responded.  
"Why is Yazoo going to pick up the kids? And who is brother"  
Kadaj laughed. "And you say I ask alot of questions. The kids that Yazoos' picking up are infected with Geostigma, we're going to cure them. And brother is Cloud"  
"I didn't know that Cloud was your brother"  
"Well, now you do"  
There was amoment of silence, then you went. "Playing to no one, is playing for the wind"  
Kadaj looked at you confused. "Huh"  
"Kweoyxq cu xu uxi, yd kweoyxq hub cpi jyxt. It means Playing to no one, is playing for the wind. It's the inscription on the flute. It's an old saying amoung the Kbuvydit Uxid, meaning that even though you feel you're alone, you're not. You were wondering what that meant yesterday." You sat down.  
Kadaj smiled. "So now she stars answering questions! Well then, who is He"  
"Don't push your luck. I don't answer personal questions"  
Kadaj took out the flute. "Who gave this to you"  
Weighing your options, you decided to answer. "My yucpib did. It was the last time I saw her before she died"  
"Yucpib"  
"It means 'Mother'." You couldn't help but smile a bit at his density.  
"What are you smileing about"  
"Nothing"  
Kadaj got up and sat down in front of you. "I like it when you smile. You should smile more often. It amkes you look more beautiful"  
What?! He thinks I'm beautiful? You didn't consider yourself to be. Not against your mother, who was considered the rose amoung theKbuvydit Uxid, or any other women you knew there. They were the sparkling gems and you were the dull stone. You blushed slightly.  
"Whats with that face? Hasn't anyone told you your pretty?" You shook your head no, not trusting your voice. Kadaj smirked, and he seemed to move closer to you. Your heart skipped a beat as his arms wrapped themselves around you, pulling you closer to him. You blushed abit more, and looked up at Kadaj. He had this small smile on your face. Moveing one hand up to your face and keeping the other on your back, he leaned in towards you. You closed your eyes as soon as your lips made contct, kissing him back. Placing your hands on his shoulders, the kiss deepened. Licking your lower lip, you gave him entree, and he began attacking your mouth, exploring every cornor there was. Soon, yours joined in, and they began to dance together. Kadaj's hand on your cheek moved its way up to the back of your neck, and pushed you closer, if it was possible.  
"I suggest that you two cut that stuff out, the kids are here." Yazoo said.  
The two of you imediently pulled away. "Have you ever heard of knocking? Or making some loud noise to annouce your pressense?" Kadaj growled.  
"Oh come off it. Even if a bomb went off, you wouldn't look up." Yazoo scoffed. "Just remenber what Loz said." Kadaj turned red at this, and you only blushed more. "He should be here soon." He then turned and left.  
Kadaj turned to face you. "You ok"  
You nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." There was abit of a silence. "Kadaj"  
"Yes"  
"Why do you want to bring back Sephiroth"  
"Because, long ago, Mother came to this planet after a long journey. Mother wanted to rid this planet of them, a give it back to the Cetras. But those fools locked her away! Sephiroth nearly succeaded, but he got defeated by brother. Once we have our reunion, we can bring him back, and we'll take revenge on the planet"  
You nodded slowly. "I hope you will have your reunion." You said quietly. You started to get up and leave, but Kadaj grabbed your hand.  
"Where are you going"  
"Just for a little walk. I need some time to collect my thoughts. I'll be back before nightfall." Relectantly, Kadaj let go of your hand, watching you as you walked off. Once you where out of ear shot, you started to cry. 


	6. Chapter 6

Your POV:

Comeing back, you saw Loz standing around with a little girl. Noticing you, he said, "Hey, Yuna. Can you keep an eye on her for me?We just need to make some final preparations"  
"Ok." You nodded.  
"Great." Leaving he shouted, "Shes all yours"  
You walk over to her, and bent down so you were at eye level with her. "Hi! I'm Yuna, who are you"  
"My names Marlene." She said. "Rikku is right. You really are pretty"  
"You know Rikku"  
"She asked Cloud to help her find you. The last time I saw her she was starting to get frustrated, since Cloud needed to do a few things before they could go out looking"  
"That sounds like Rikku. She isn't someone blessed with patience"  
"Why are you here"  
You looked confused. "What do you mean"  
"According to Rikku, you are the strongest thing alive, so why haven't you beaten them up and left"  
You looked away. "I... I don't know"  
"But those guys are bad! Shouldn't you have tried to hurt them by now"  
You smiled sadly at her. "There are many definitions of evil and bad Marlene. What is good turns evil, what is evil turns good. Everything is in a constant moton like that. Someday, you'll understand"  
She looked confused still. "What is evil turns good, and what is good turns evil"  
"Exactly!" You smiled.

Kadaj's POV:

Loz opened up the box. "So, Brother was hiding this all along. Strength that was born from the lifestream." Taking out one of the many material's you held it up. "With this material, we'll obtain a new strength." With that, you shoved it into your arm. You held up your arm, staring at the glow.

Your POV:

"Yuna!" You looked up. "Its beginning." Loz called out to you.  
"Come Marlene, lets go." Standing behind Kadaj and his brothers, off to the side, you and Marlene watched as Kadaj made his speech.  
There was children standing on the opposite side of the water, all infected with Geostigma. Kadaj stood in front of his brothers, his arms held high.  
"Mother has given me a new power." He began. "The strength to fight against this planet, who torments humans." Marlene gasped and cluchted your dress. Kadaj looked out at the children. "Mother has given all her children this power. Thats right. " He smiled. "You and I are brothern." He gaved around the crowd and turned around. "We are the chosen few who inherited Mother's genetic legacy that came from the lifstream." He held his hands high. "But..." He turned around. "The planet doesn't approve of that at all. It's trying to stop us." He pointed out at the children. "Thats why, your body is in pain, and your heart feels like ts about to be crushed!" He lowered his hand and smiled. "I will heal you." He started to give off a funny blue glow. "And then, we'll go to Mother. We'll combine our strength,and take revenge on the planet!" The glow disappeared and he looked around the crowd. "Do, as I do." Kadaj walked into the water, turning it black. Scooping up a handful, he drank it. Letting out an 'Ahh', he smirked at them, daring them to do other wise.  
One by one the kids walked in. How is this curing them? "Denzel!" You looked down at Marlene, and followed her eyes. A brown haired boy drank the water, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were like Kadaj's eyes. Placeing a hand on Merlene's head, you glanced around at the kids. All of them had the same eyes. What are they doing to them  
Kadaj walked out of the water. "Brother will be here soon for the kids. Get ready." He told his brothers. He walked over to you. Placing a hand on your shoulder, he said, "Yuna, when brother comes, stay out of the fight"  
"You tore your gaze off the children and to Kadaj. "What did you do to the children"  
"I told you, we're curing them." He smiled at you, then looked down at Marlene. "Come on now, you have a role to play." Grabbing her hand, he dragged her off. Watching them leave, you sighed then looked up at the moon. Just what are they up to? This game they're playing... am I a pawn in it too  
You could hear a motercycle appouching, and walked towards the noise. Staying a few feet behind Kadaj, you lept into a tree, deciding to watch from there. Sure enough, a motercycle appeared, with Cloud, Rikku, and Snowy on it. You smiled a little but. Rikku always did have a fasination with things like that. Loz and Yazoo began shooting at them. Cloud pulled out two swords, and Rikku activated her red magik, just a little though. Kadaj pulled out Shouba, and began walking towards them, waving one arm in the air. Children sprang out onto the path, right in front of Kadaj. Denzel stood directly in front of the bike, holding onto Marlene. Cloud swerved to avoid them, only to fall off, dropping his swords. Rikku jumped off, followed by Snowy. Kadaj hopped over the bike, and Loz stopped it with his foot. Kadaj stood in front of Cloud. "I'm glad you could make it"  
"I only came for the children and her." He geustured up to the tree.  
"Yuna!" Rikku shouted happily.  
Kadaj glanced back at you, then back at Cloud. "Aw, how noble of you. Rescueing the damsel in distress. Too bad for you, she doesn't want to leave! And even if she did, I wouldn't let her go"  
"I wouldn't count on that." Cloud hissed. "I'll take her by any force from you if I have to"  
Kadaj looked out at the children, circling Cloud. "See this man? He is our big brother. But..." He faced Cloud, pointing his sword at him. "In our happy flock, he is the black sheep!" He turned away from Cloud.  
"Cloud!" Marlene shouted, causing Kadaj to go off gaurd.  
Siezing the moment, Cloud grabbed his sword and swung at Kadaj. Kadaj Jumped up in the air, dodging, and Cloud began fighting the three brothers.  
You watched the fight with little interest. How boring. You thought. Out of the cornor of your eye, you saw Rikku, getting ready to charge at them.

Rikku's POV:

"Ready Snowy"  
/Ready/  
"Then lets go!" Activating your Red magik, careful that you didn't activate its full power, you felt yourself change. Fangs, claws, with glowing red eyes. Your senses went sharper. Picking your target, Loz, you charged right at him, Snowy hot on your tail. Snowy jumped at his back, racking her claws across it. You attacked him from the front, digging into his flesh. Jumping away from him, you went into the shadows to charge at him again.  
"Yazoo! A little help here? That pint sized brat and that mutt have gone berserk or something"  
You ran at him again, but he was ready. He punched Snowy into a tree, then dodged your attack. Landing back on the ground, you raced at him again, for a counter attack. He began shooting at you. You began dodging the bullets, then the thought came to you. Where did his partner- Loz disappeared, only for Yazoo to take his place. His shots where faster, and well placed. You felt a few brush across your skin.  
"Say goodbye brat!" Glancing behind you, you saw Loz throwing some huge dagger. Everything went in slow motion, you couldn't move, and you heard Yuna cry "Rikku!!" You closed your eyes, and waited for the pain.  
But it never came. Opening up your eyes, you gasped. Yuna was standing in front of you, a red stain spreading on her clothes. "Yuna!" You cried, and felt tears flowing freely from your eyes.

Your POV:

Pain. That was the one word to describe how you felt now. The dagger had lodge itself in your chest. You closed your eyes, grunting in pain. You reached weakly up to it. Grasping the handle, you pulled it out. You smiled weakly at Loz, who was standing there, staring at you in shock. "Your lucky that you didn't hit any organs, or else you would really be in trouble"  
"Yuna!!" You looked behind you to see Rikku, crying.  
"Don't cry Rikku, I'll be fine." Holding two fingers up, you muttered. "Ghadnjekd Hakfisa bjsdier!" The would glowed red, and began healling. You fell to your knees, feeling your strength leavng you. Danm it! I should of used a different spell. That one uses my natural energy to heal. "Rikku, listen to me. Get out of here now! We shouldn't interfere with the quarrels of humans"  
"But"  
"Get out of here now!" You began feeling darkness taking you. You fell to the ground, the last thing you hear was "Yuna!" Being shouted by two people.

Kadaj's POV:

You stared in shock at Yuna. Cloud seemed to stare to, and your fight, creased for a moment. Comeing to your senses, you swung at Cloud, deciding to take your frustration out on him. Danm it Loz! Why did you have to attack? Yuna, why didn't you stay away  
Cloud blocked it. "You seem upset"  
"Why do you think that?" You growled as the two of you exchanged blows.  
"So, you have feeling for her? Don't blame you"  
"Stay away from her!" Jealousy roared through your body. He can't have her  
"Why should I"  
You knocked him to the ground, his cell flying into a puddle. Just before you could hit him again, a red cape appeared, covering Cloud. It shot at you, and you blocked it with Shouba. "Don't let it get near Yuna!" You yelled to your brothers. Too late, it had already covered her, sending out more shots. Your brothers shot at it, but it just reflected them. As quickly as it came, it took off into the night. "Yuna!" You cried as it disappeared. Danm! You glared after it, then turned your direction to Loz. "You just had to ingure her, didn't you"  
"Kadaj I"  
"Wheres the sister?" Maybe, if we have some bait, she'll come back  
"She disappeared after Yuna told her to. She took the other girl with her." Loz said nervously.  
"What!?" You looked up to the sky. "DANM IT ALL TO HELL!!" You shouted as loud as you could.

Your POV:

You opened up your eyes, only to find unfamiliar surrondings. Where am I? "She awakes"  
Pulling out your daggers, you satnd up, whirling around, only to find Cloud and a man in red.  
"Who are you? And why did you take me"  
"My name is Vincent, and you already know Cloud. We rescued you from Kadaj and his gang." The man in red said.  
You narrowed your eyes. "I didn't ask for your help, and you shouldn't have interfered. You have your own business, and I have mine. Neither is manet to interfere"  
"You cannot tell me you wanted to stay there!" Cloud said, looking at you sadly.  
"Humans like yourselves should not interfere in the affairs of Kbuvydit Uxid, and we shouldn't interfere in yours. Even if you don't age"  
"I see, you are one of Promised Ones. I had my suspitions, but now this conferms it"  
"Promised One?" Cloud asked.  
"An immortal race, different from Cetras and humans. They stop aging around the age 20, only their eyes can tell you how old they are. They can only die from wounds or disease, though little affects them." Vincent explained.  
"I didn't need saving." You spke up. "Thank you for your trouble though"  
"I guess, I'm not fit to save anyone." Cloud said sadly. He turned to face Vincent. "Vincent, whats going on"  
"I come here often." Vincent walked towards Cloud. "So I've been keeping an eye on Kadaj's gang." He grabbed Clouds shoulder. "Geostigma is caused by an alien substance entering the body." Cloud flinched from pain, and Vincent walked back to the tree. "Theres a stream much like the lifestream within the body. That stream fights off evil substances that enter the body"  
"Evil substances..." Cloud whispered.  
"The Sephiroth gene, Jenova's genetic legacy, call it what you want"  
"You know alot"  
"Tseng and Elena, they were brought here half-dead. They must have been tortured badly. I did what I could, but... who knows what will happen"  
Kadaj... he did that? But why? "Torture?" Cloud asked.  
"Its the result of going after her. It seems like they obtained Jenova's neck"  
"So the 'Mother' Kadaj is talking about is really"  
"An unpleasent thing from the heavens." Vincent finished. "Jenova. The great Calamity. If they wanted to, they could bring back Sephiroth"  
"Kadaj, who is he"  
"I don't even want to know"  
Their was a rustle in the bushes. The two of them turned around, ready to fight. Marlene, Snowy, and Rikku came running through. Marlene hugged Cloud. "Marlene"  
"Cloud! Denzel is... Tifa is"  
"Tifa is fine." Cloud reassured her.  
"I want to talk to Tifa!" Cloud checked his pockets. No phone. Marlene turned to Vincent. "May I?" Vincent held out his cape. "You don't have a phone!?" She looked at you. "I know you don't have one"  
"Vincent, can you take Marlene back to Tifa? I need to talk to Rufus"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't"  
Vincent said.  
"But"  
"Marlene pushed away from Cloud. "Forget it Cloud! Why don't you pay attention to us anymore?" She started to run, but Vincent stopped her.  
"Marlene..." Cloud began. "Please wait. Theres a battle on. But theres more to it then just fighting. Do you understand"  
"No!" She shouted.  
"Cloud, is this about fighting?" Vincent asked.  
Cloud looked like he was thinking about something. "Cloud, isn't she your family?" Rikku asked.  
"Why do you push them away? Tomorrow they might not be here, and you'll spend your life regretting that you never spent time with them, or said something you should of. Don't live your life like mine, unable to look forward because of the past." You spoke up.  
"Can sins... ever be forgiven?" He asked.  
You shrugged. "I've nevered tried." Vincent said.  
Cloud thought for a moment. "Marlene, we're going home." Comeing out from Vincent's cape, she nodded, and ran to Cloud. "I'm going to try." He said. He turned to walk away. "I'll tell you the results later"  
"What about us Yuna?" Rikku asked.  
You looked down at her. "Come, lets head back. Tifa will probally wondering if your rescue mission went well." I'm sorry Rikku, but my desicion is made. I won't put you in danger anymore. 


	7. Chapter 7

Your POV:

The next day, the three of you had arrived at the Edge. Everything was in chaos. Shadow creatures were chasing people around, preying on them. Children were gathered around the monument, with blank eyes. Everyone was screaming, running for their lives. "Yuna, whats happening?" Rikku asked.  
"Stay behind me." You said. A Shadow creature ran up to you. Holding your hand out, a white glow came from it, destroying the creature. "What is happening? This is like Sephiroth all over again."

Kadaj's POV:

The president and you were on the 13th floor of a building. "Hey Kadaj?" He said. "I got a question"  
"Just one, ok?" You replied, standing on the edge.  
"You said you would turn to normal once you obtained Jenova cell, what did you mean by that"  
"Sephiroth, we're bringing him back." You replied smoothly.  
"Sephiroth, the nightmare." He whispered.  
"So I've heard"  
"Huh"  
"I never met him. I can only feel him. Its frustrating, thinking that Mother will choose him over me"  
"How pitiful"  
"It dosen't matter who she chooses, you'll all meet the same end!" You snapped at him. "Mother came to this planet after a long journey, to rid the cosmos of fool like you! But, you understand, right? This planet hasn't changed since she got here. Only I can do it for her! If Mother wills it, I would do anything"  
"The nightmare returns, huh?" Shin-ra spoke. "As long as fools like you exsist, it will be the same thing over and over again"  
"The lifestream flows through the planet, crossing over the line of life and death. If that is the true repretition of the appearence of life, then it is inevitable for history to repeat itself. So bring your Jenovas and Sephiroths, no matter how many times it happens, we will stop you guys every single time"  
"Is that your exsuce for going after mother?" You questioned. "You're regretting it, aren't you"  
"Regret it? I'm enjoying every minute of this!"He said. "Besides Kadaj, you should think more about yourself. That girl who you took, Yuna, is that her name? How do you think she would feel about you bringing back Sephiroth"  
"She doesn't believe that I can do it. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you didn't tell me the truth about them. Your company, as it turns out, had a little run in with the Promised Ones"  
"The Kbuvydit Uxid? What do you know about them?" He asked.  
"We read something very interesting about Sephiroth in those files. Apperently he was after them. Why"  
"When he was a SOLDIER, he was involved in a project that focused on finding the Kbuvydit Uxid. With so little information though, it was closed down"  
"And thats all"  
"If you're such good friends with Yuna, why didn't she tell you more? Isn't she right there"  
Looking down on the ground, you saw Yuna, fighting the shadow creatures. Shes... here? Your heart lept at the sight of her.  
Shin-ra took this as an avantage. "But how could she even like you? You are nothing more then a puppet"  
You grew angry. You held up your arm, pointing it to the sky, and summoned Bahamut.

Your POV:

You stopped fighting and stared at the sky. What is that? "Yuna, what is that?" Rikku asked.  
Snowy whinned. /It isn't something you should play with/  
"Rikku, go with Snowy and hide, if you think you can take it, or help take it down, then do so"  
"But"  
/Now isn't the time to argue./ Snowy grabbed Rikku and ran.  
Looking back at the sky, you saw what looked to be a dragon approaching. This is not good! Who could of summoned that? Looking around, more people were panicing, two guys, Reno and Rude you think, were running away from it carrying some kids, Loz and Yazoo were after them, but where was Kadaj. Looking up at a building, you saw him with some guy in a wheelchair up on the 13th floor, and his arm was glowing. Could he have summoned it? The creature faced you. Roaring, it began charging up for an attack. Bracing yourself, you got ready for it. He released the attack, and you held your hand out, blocking it, causing it to go around you, not harming you at all. What is this thing? Rikku ran out from the shadows, using her full extent of Red Magik, and jumped on it. It let out a roar of pain. Well, it looks like it wouldn't go down without a fight. Pulling out an arrow, you strung the bow with it and took aim. Letting it charge up so it would be a holy arrow, you followed it's moves. More people had joined in on the fight. A man with a spear, a man with a gun for an arm, a ninja, a wolf like creature with a cat on its back, Vincent, a girl with gloves on, and Cloud. The creature took off to the sky. The party was helping Cloud get up to it, but the attack it shot would kill him. Unless he had some help. Now! You shot the arrow, and it followed Cloud, and when the attack was fired, the arrow purified it. Cloud got through, destroying the thing. Vincent turned to see where the arrow came from, saw you, and gave you a small smile. Putting the bow away, you took off, to find the sliver haired brothers.  
Getting to the place where they were, you saw the once-cloaked man shoot a box, which Kadaj was diving for. Loz was the first to spot you. "Hey, Yuna! You came back!" He said happily.  
Yazoo turned to face you. "We thought you had left for good"  
"Aww, man! Why do the bad guys get all the good girls?" Reno complained. You held up a finger, and he and Rude took a step back. Kadaj landed with the box in his arms. After checking it, he looked up to see you. "Yuna..." He said.  
"Hey." You responed with a wave.  
He looked like he wanted to say more, but he spotted something over your shoulder. "Not him again!" He got on his bike and took off.  
Glanceing over your shoulder, you saw Cloud comeing. The other two hoped on their bikes. "Yuna, are you comeing?" Yazoo asked. You nodded, and got on behind him, and he took off.  
Rideing on a motercycle was... different then running. Sure, you were faster, but this way of traveling seemed more thrilling. You had tried to stay away from machines and other such objects, but maybe humans did have some good ideas.  
The two bikes had caught up to Cloud, and were now fighting him. With every blow they exchanged, you flinched. You had started off by holding onto the seat, but after cloud deflected a bullet at it, you satred to hang onto Yazoo, who didn't seem to mind. Loz laughed at your expression, and thought it was hilarious that you have never been on one before. Yazoo gave you a reassuring pat, and continued to fight. Then Cloud sliced through Loz's bike, and then both of their weapons. Dropping what was left of his gunblade. Yazoo paused to let Loz on, who grabbed onto your shoulders for support, and took off. But Cloud had already gained a lead, and it was takeing a while to catch up. Huh? You heard some beeping noise from up ahead. "Loz"  
"Ya"  
"What type of stuff do you know of that makes quick beeping noises, and is small?" You asked.  
"Umm, lets see... microwaves, timers, watches, bombs, phones... oh SHIT! Yazoo stop this thing now!" He yelped.  
You already exited the tunnel, and the bomb was right ahead of you. Closeing your eyes, you grabbed their arm and muttered, "Haifge Nidage Sgajtoue Nihinladhge"  
A sheild went around the three of you, just in time. The bomb went off, sending the bike flying and destoying the road. Landing a few hundred meters towards Midgar. Slowly getting up, you glanced around. "Are you two ok"  
Loz nodded. "What happened? Shouldn't we be in pieces by now"  
"I cast a shield spell." You explained. "It stopped the force of the explosion from hitting us, although it did carry us for quite the ride"  
Yazoo took this in. "What else can you do"  
"If I told you all of it, it would take a hundred years. Come on, we need to find Kadaj"  
"But the bike is busted!" Loz complained. "We're not far from Midgar, we can go by foot. The explosion had us land right on the edge of the city"  
"Fine.. I hate walking everywhere though." Loz muttered this last part.  
You had a thought. "Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj said that he was going to bring Sephiroth back, as soon as he had his reunion. How can he do that"  
"You saw that box that Kadaj had, well, in it is Jenova cells. Once he comes in contact with them, he will become Sephiroth"  
You stopped walking. "You mean... Kadaj will become Sephiroth"  
"Thats right. Why? Is something wrong?" Yazoo asked, concerned.  
Colour drained from your face."It's... nothing." You said quietly. Should I let this happen? I don't want Kadaj to become that... that monster  
"Yuna"  
You snapped out of your thoughts. "Is something wrong, your white as a ghost"  
"No, I'm fine." You said quickly. "Ok then, I'll go to make sure that this reunion happens. But once Sephiroth appears, can you two cover my escape? I really don't want to be around him"  
Loz frowns. "Sure, but why"  
"I just don't want to get spotted by Sephiroth"  
"Why? Dosen't he like you or something"  
"Something like that, now lets go!" You quickly replied. Loz and Yazoo exchanged glances, not buying your story, but not saying anything. The 3 of you continued your search. "How will we know we found Kadaj?" You asked.  
"Brother probally has caught up to him by now, so we look for the place all the fighting soundsand destuction are comeing from." Yazoo replied.  
Pauseing for a moment, you pointed past the church. "Up there!" You began climbing the ruins. Once on top of the church, you could spy a place where a lot of fire was coming from. I don't recall Kadaj doing any fire attacks. Could this all be Cloud's doing? "Come on you two." You shouted down.  
"Sorry if we don't move as fast as you." Loz grumbled as he came up. Standing next to you, he said, "Thats probally where they are now"  
"You think?" Yazoo said sarcasticly.  
You guys began running towards that area. But when you got there, all who was there was Kadaj, sitting up against a wall, breathing heavily. "Kadaj!" You shouted, running over to him, his brothers following. You knelt down beside him.  
"Kadaj, what could of put you in this sorry state?" Yazoo asked him.  
"Cloud couldn't have done all this to you by himself." Loz murmured. The two of them looked around nervously. What are they searching for? Kadaj is right here, that means the reunion didn't happen, and Sephiroth isn't back. It can't be Cloud, they could take him easily  
"Yuna..." Kadaj said softly. He tried to get up, but sat back down from the pain.  
"Shhh. Don't move." You instructed him. Placeing your hands on his chest, you took a deep breath. "Hauidlf Noiodfugl Busdegf!" Your hands glowed white, and Kadaj's wounds are healed.  
"Yuna, what are you doing here?" Kadaj asked.  
"I wanted to make sure your reunion happened." You replied. "Kadaj, what happened to you? Did Cloud stop you from haveing your reunion"  
Before he could reply, Cloud was sent flying into your group. The 5 of you went flying, all in different directions. Slowly getting up, you stared at Cloud. "Ooh, hes in worst shape then you were Kadaj!" Loz said bluntly. Yazoo and him got up imediently, on gaurd.  
If Cloud is like this, then who else is here? "Kadaj, what happened to your reunion"  
"You're helping them out?!" Cloud said in disbelief.  
You ignored him. "What happened here? Who put you two in those states? What happened to your reunion?" You cried.  
"Well, well, I'm surprised to see you here, Yuna." Came the voice of the one person you hated most from behind you.  
Your faced paled. No, it can't be. Kadaj was suppose to become him! He can't be here if Kadaj is! Your body began to shake, as you uttered his name. "Sephiroth." 


	8. Chapter 8

Your POV:

"How nice, you remenbered me." Sephiroth said. He was right behind you, and you could just hear him smirking.  
"Yuna, how do you know him?" Cloud asked.  
"We met a few times, and he did something I.." You reached for your daggers." Will never forgive him for!" You pulled out the daggers, and spun around, holding the small blades in a stabbing position.  
Sephiroth lept out of the way. "You're still carrying around that grudge? How long has it been? Two years? And I don't even get a welcome"  
Your eyes flashed with anger. "Shut up!" A circle appeared underneath you, glowing blue.  
"What the hell...?" Loz said, backing away.  
"What is she doing?" Cloud wondered outloud.  
Sephiroth let out a sigh. "You still insist on fighting me? You really haven't changed, Yuna. It would be so much easier on you if you just except your fate. But, if thats the way you want it, I guess I have no choice. I'll force you to except it"  
"Except what? Yuna, what is going on?" Kadaj asked.  
"You didn't tell them?" Rikku asked.  
"What are you doing here?" Loz asked.  
"The airship, duh!" Rikku rolled her eyes.  
"Cut to the chace, how do those two know each other?" Loz demanded.  
"You didn't tell them?" She yelled at you. You didn't replie.  
"Fine then, I will. Sephiroth destroyed the Kbuvydit Uxid tribe. Yuna went out of the shield, and ran into him. He tried to kidnap her, but her friends stopped him. They ran back to the tribe, to warn them, and only Yuna and I escaped. Hes been hunting us ever since"  
"Yuna..." Kadaj stared at you. You couldn't bring yourself to look at him.  
"Sephiroth is in love with Yuna! He says that shes ment to rule the planet beside him! We haven't been able to rest since then, all thanks to him!" Rikku continued. "All he does is bring pain to us! We never get a moments rest"  
"How long ago was this?" Yazoo asked quietly.  
"It all started 8 years ago." You answered quietly. "I was a mere child and Rikku was a baby"  
"It all could of been prevented Yuna." Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "But you just had to run. Thats all you ever have done, not excepting the fact that you are mine. Those fools didn't except it either, so they had to die"  
You looked up to him, your eyes narrowing. "Shut up!" You created an energy ball and threw it at him. Sephiroth blocked it, and you flew at him.  
"You never learn do you?" He dodged your strikes with ease. "You cannot harm me"  
"But I can try!" You snarled at him. Focusing, you grabbed 2 large chunks of rubble with your mind and threw them at him. He sliced them apart. A whip extended from your fingers, and flew at him. This hit him, and sent him flying. He landed on his feet and charged towards you. Creating a sword, you ran at him, and the two of you began to exchange blows.

Kadaj's POV:

You watched as Yuna fought Sephiroth. Yuna, why didn't you tell me? What could of possiblly stopped you from telling me what happened? "Yuna, she didn't want to mess around with our plans, didn't she?" Yazoo spoke up.  
"What do you mean?" Loz asked.  
"She has a strict policy, never to meddle in the affairs of humans. Even though it hurt her inside, she really did just stand by." Yazoo explained. "She seemed heartbroken when she learned that in order to bring him back, you would have to become him. But, I think to make it easier on her, she must of made some sort of pact with herself. But, I wonder what it is"  
You cursed yourself. Idiot, why did you have to be so excited to bring him back? "Can you keep an eye on this?" You looked down to see Rikku, holding a piece of paper in her hands.  
You took it from her. "What is it"  
"Paper." She answered. She turned around. "Ready Snowy"  
/Ready/  
"What are you doing?" Loz asked.  
"I'm going to help Yuna out! She lost some energy healing Kadaj, and for something before that-" Loz and Yazoo looked guilty. "So she needs my help!" Rikku crouched down, and the red glowing circle appeared. You heard some cracking noise, as if bones were shifting. Claws and fangs grew, and a stripe appaered on both of her cheeks. She opened her eyes, now a blood red and got down on all fours. Letting out a roar, she took off to where Sephiroth and Yuna were.  
"Yuna seems fine though." Yazoo yelled after her.  
I go a bad feeling about this. "What is she doing? Shes charging in blindly into someone eles fight!" You paced in frustration. You wanted to help, but you couldn't get to them easily.  
"This is not going to bond well." Loz said sadly. "ARRGH!! I wish we had some of their ablities!"

Your POV:

This isn't geting me anywhere. I need to use some other Magik to beat him, but as soon as I try that, I'll be at a disadvantage. At least Rikku is staying out of this... I hope. You blocked a blow from Sephiroth. This isn't good. I'm running out of energy, and he knows that. It isn't enough to absord the buildings energy through my feet, I need to get near a wall, or something... Blocking yet another blow, you then lept away from Sephiroth. Landing on higher ledge, you sent out a whip towards him. Dodging it, he landed on the same ledge as you, in between you and the wall. "Your weakening, aren't you, Yuna." Sephiroth spoke. "You can't keep this up for much longer, you know this"  
"Shut up!" You yelled at him. Danmit, hes right  
"Give up, blame me all you want for their deaths, but you know as well as I do, their time had came. The age of the Promised Ones was over. You know this, and yet you still can't except it. Instead, you carry around this grudge, hating me"  
"SHUT UP!!" You screamed, tears flowing down your cheeks. "They wouldn't have died! They would have faded away instead, left this world to return there"  
"Think what you want, but if you were so against me, if you hated me so much, why did you help them bring me back? If you hated everything that has to do with me, why did you befriend remenents of me"  
Wh-what!? "You're lying, they can't be you!" Kadaj can't be something like him  
"Face it Yuna, how else could they bring me back? They are remenents of me, yet you helped them with their goals. Haven't you wondered why they looked similar to me, or why they have the same goals"  
You began to shake. "No... they can't be like you!" You whispered.  
Sephiroth stepped closer to you. "Shh, don't cry." You took a step back, only to find that you were on the edge.  
"Stay away! I hate you, I hate everything about you! But, they can't be you, can they?" Everything slowly made sense. Mother, the silver hair, the mako eyes, their powers, the hatred for the world, it all made sense. How could he do this to me  
Sephiroth was now only a few steps away now. "Don't cry, I hate it when your upset." He raised his hand to your cheek.  
Just before his hand could touch you, you heard Rikku scream, "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!" Rikku and Snowy flew at him, collideing with him at full force. Sephiroth threw them off of him, Jumping back. The two of them landed in between you and Sephiroth. Sephiroth glared at Rikku. "You two again? How troublesome. Leave now and you won't get hurt"  
"You made Yuna cry!!" Rikku growled at him. She ran at him again. Sephiroth blocked her easily this time, throwing both her and Snowy hard on the ground. Rikku just charge again, ending with the same results.  
"Rikku!" You yelled. "Get away from here"  
"No!" She replied.  
"Rikku get away! This isn't a game"  
"No! He made you cry! He deserves to die!" She yelled, running at him again. She went to punch him, but he trough her back, and she collided with you.  
"Yuna!" You heard him yell as you flew off the edge. You landed hard on the ground below, wincing as you landed. You looked over to Rikku. "Rikku?" You asked. She didn't move. "Rikku?! Are you all right? Say something!" You shook her, but she didn't move. The fall must of made her lose conciousness. You looked up to the ledge where you had came from. Sephiroth had jumped down towards you. Frowning, you raced over to a wall, and planted your hands on it. Your hands glowed blue, and you began to absord its energy. It began to disintergrate, and by the time Sephiroth had landed, it was gone. You shot an energy ball at him. "Why do you have to hurt everything I hold dear?! Isn't it enough that you took them? Do you have to hurt Rikku too?" You yelled.  
Sephiroth blocked it. "I see that words aren't going to work now. If you wouldn't come with me freely, I'll take you by force!" He ran at you, and swung Masamune at you. You created a sheild, but the force of the hit sent you flying. You flew across the building, hitting another wall. You quickly got up, but Sephiroth already was upon you. This hit went through the sheild, the blunt edge of the sword hitting you, and once again you went flying. You hit the ground, flinching as you got up. As long as 100 of my Blue Magik is activated, I can stand a chance. But I don't have much energy left, and hes not giving me a chance to regain more. This doesn't look good. You got up slowly, panting lightly. Sephiroth ran at you again. Calling up another sheild, you closed your eyes, bracing yourself for the impact.  
Only it never came. You opened up your eyes, to see vines comeing out of the ground, wrapping around Sephiroth, and pulling him up in the air. The vines then threw him against a wall, and disappeared. You fell down to your knees, the hits form before and the lack of energy taking its toll on you. A fire ball headed towards him, but Sephiroth dodged it. An arrow was shot towards him, hitting his sword. The attacks continued, until Sephiroth was forced to retreat. Who though? Who could of helped? Two figures landed infront of you, a male and a female. The male was carrying Rikku over his shoulder, and the female turned towards you. "Hey, Yuna! Remenber us?" The girl spoke.  
"How can it be...? I thought you guys died." You said, then you collasped. Before you closed your eyes, you saw Kadaj and his brothers heading towards you. Kadaj... how can you be him? Was your last thought before you lost coniousness.

Kadaj's POV:

"Yuna!!" You cried as you ran towards her. The fight, thankfully, had taken her to a more acessible level, and with your brothers and Cloud following close behind, you headed towards Yuna. You reached her, and gathered her up in your arms. "Yuna, why didn't you tell me?" Tears were threatening to pour from your eyes. You looked up to the man and woman next to her. "Who are you? What do you want?" You yelled at them.  
"Chill out, we're old friends." The girl spoke. She smiled at you. "I take it that you guys are also her friends. Pleased to meet you!" She bent down and held out her hand. You stared at it. "I take it you don't trust me. That doesn't matter now. We need to get them to some place safe. Know any place"  
"We could take them to Seventh Heaven." Cloud spoke up. "Tifa would be glad to help"  
"Sounds good." The male reached down, and picked Yuna up, throwing her onto his shoulder. "Thank the Gods that shes still light. The kid and the wolf alone wiegh a ton"  
"Who are you, first of all? And how do you know them?" You questioned, hands on Shouba.  
"Take it easy." The girl held up her hands. "We're old, childhood friends of Yuna, we're from the same tribe"  
"But weren't they wiped out?" Yazoo questioned.  
"Minor details, I'll explain them later." She said, waving a hand to dismiss the question. "Our names are Ivy and Sora." 


	9. Chapter 9

Your POV:

Dream

Where am I? You looked around the place. This place... it looks exactly as it did outside the barrier. The glowing white trees, the emerald leaves, the colourful flowers, everything was in perfect detail. "What am I doing here?" You wondered out loud to yourself.  
"You're finally here"  
You whirled around to find Sephiroth, leaning against a tree.  
"Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" You questioned as you took a step back.  
"Relax, this is only a dream. Your friends came and took you away. To where, I don't know." He began walking towards you.  
"Stay away." You took another step back.  
"To answer your question, seeing as you never listen to me when we meet face to face, maybe this way you will." He continued advancing towards you.  
"What if I don't want to talk? What could you possible have to say to me?" You questioned.  
He chuckled. "Well then, I guess I'll have to get your attention then." He then disappeared. You began looking around franticly. Huh...? Where did he go? You then felt some arms wrap around your waist, and you were pressed back against someones chest. What the...? Glancing back, you saw Sephiroth, with a smirk on his face. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hold you like this." He whispered into your ear.  
"Let go of me!" You began struggling.  
He only held you tighter. "You are still going to be unreasonable? Well then..." Turning you a little so he could have a better angle, his lips crashed against yours. Stunned, you froze immediately and didn't move, even as one of his hands drifted up to your cheek and cupped it. No matter how many times you scream to your body to move in your head, you just stood there, unable to move. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sephiroth pulled away. He stared at your face, moving a strand of hair that had fallen into your eyes. Turning you around, he embraced you to his chest, one hand on your waist, one hand on the back of your neck, your arms trapped between the two of you. Sephiroth gently kissed the top of your head. "Why is it, that this is the only way that I can touch you? Why is it that I can't get near you? We are meant for each other, why can't you accept this? I need you here beside me, why can't you understand this"  
"I hate you. You took everything away from me, and now you want more." You whispered.  
"Listen to me, before either of us die, you will be in my arms, freely, of your own free will. Before either of us die, you will come to me. When you are by my side, only then will I be satisfied, and then I will take the planet." Kissing your head, everything stared to fade around you, leaving you and Sephiroth alone in a field of white.  
"Leave me alone!" You whispered, blinking back tears.

Your eyes shot open and you quickly sat up. That dream... was he really there? You touched your lips, then you looked around. Where am I? Some sort of apartment? Glancing around the room, you saw Rikku lying on a bed next to yours. Rikku... You thought sadly. Getting up, you opened the door and walked into the hall. Continueing down the hall, you went down the stairs and into another room. Cloud, Ivy, Sora, Vincent, a bunch of people who were fighting the monster, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj were there. "Told you she would come down when she was ready. How are you feeling? You've been out cold for 2 days." Ivy said, smiling.  
"How can you be alive?" You asked.  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" She said with puppy dog eyes and fake tears in her eyes.  
You let out a little laugh. "I'm happy to see you two, but how did you escape"  
"Well, now that you are down here, I can tell the tale." Ivy answered. "You see, once you said good bye to us, Elder Mona (you remember her, the old, grumpy one who we nicknamed the bat hag) came up to us with our stuff. She mumbled something about how, although we are a disgrace to the village, since we are the youngest ones, we should leave and make sure that our race stays alive. Then she, quite literally, kicked us out, we ran, not wanting to be spotted by Sephiroth, and we have been looking for you ever since!" She grinned.  
"I'm glad to see that you haven't changed, Ivy!" The two of you hugged.  
"Hello, I'm sorry to brake up the reunion here, but THERE IS A CRISIS GOIN ON!!" Sora yelled in your ears. "Sephiroth has came back, thanks to them," He shot a death glare at the sliver haired brothers. "He is looking for Yuna, still in tent on making her his bride, and once he does that, he will most likely destroy the world! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH THIS"  
"Calm down Sora, we do have a problem with this. But, I haven't seen Yuna for a long time, and I have been stuck traveling with you, who is the universe's worst travel partner! I need some female companionship!! There is only so much of you I can take!!" She yelled at him.  
"Anyway, who are the rest of the people here?" You asked Cloud.  
"This is Yuffie, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Cait sith, and Red XIII. Everybody, this is Yuna." Cloud introduced you.  
"So this is the famous Yuna." Tifa spoke up. "Rikku has told us a lot about you"  
"She wasn't too much trouble, was she?" You asked.  
"She just wouldn't stop talking about you, thats all." Tifa said with a laugh.  
You gave her a small smile. Kadaj tried to meet your eye, but you wouldn't let him. He frowned a bit, and you felt like dying. Kadaj... how can you be him  
"As touching as introductions are, we have a crisis happening." Vincent spoke up. "Sephiroth is alive again, and this time, theres more to it then destroying the world." He looked at Ivy and Sora. "What do you two know about Sephiroth"  
"Not much." Sora answered. "We focused more on not being seen, finding Yuna, and covering her tracks. We didn't really worry about Sephiroth"  
Vincent nodded. "At least, this time we know what hes after." Yuffie spoke up. "I mean, last time, we didn't really know what his exact plan is, now we have an idea"  
"What about Shin-ra?" Yazoo spoke up. "We found some files, and Yuna and Rikku were there for a while. But some pages were missing"  
"We might be responsible for that." Ivy scratched the back of her head with a nervous smile.  
"What would Shin-ra want with them though?" Yuffie asked.  
"There was a project, that centered on their existence." Yazoo answered. "In the last entree, it sounded like they were going to use her as bait, to get Sephiroth"  
"It would of never of worked." Cloud said. "Sephiroth is smarter then that, he would of known it was a trap"  
"But he found out they were there, and he came for her." Yazoo insisted. "Sephiroth is stronger then any Turk or SOLIDER that they have, do you really think that they could stop him? Just by using her for bait"  
"Look, I'm sure Yuna wants Sephiroth gone just as much as you guys, maybe more, but look at her. She just woke up, and her sister is still sleeping, do you really think that she wants to discuss these things right now?" Ivy said, glancing at you. "What do you want to do Yuna"  
"I... I just want some time alone right now." You answered.  
"Will somebody tell them to speak English?!" Loz said in annoyance.  
"You feeling all right Yuna?" Sora felt your forehead.  
"I'm fine, I'll tell you two later." You went back upstairs.

Kadaj's POV:

Yuna... she seems so sad. "She is planning to fade away." Ivy's voice tore you from your thoughts.  
"Fade away? What do you mean?" You questioned.  
"Alright, who knows where the Promised ones came from?" Ivy clapped her hands together.  
"Ooh! Ooh! Didn't they come form the Promised land"  
"No"  
"Lifestream"  
"No"  
"The fires of hell and the light of heaven"  
"No." Ivy sounded bored. "Any other guesses?" No one answered. "We come from the land between Heaven and Earth. Its entrance is... sealed shut, I guess you can say. There is a ritual to open it, but, other then that, there is no way to open it. When one performs the ritual, you just fade away. You go to the land between Heaven and Earth, and thats it"  
"What is this Land like?" Vincent asked.  
"No clue! I've never been there"  
"So how do you know where you end up"  
"Because our ancestors came from there and ended up here, of it has to work the other way around." Ivy said happily.  
"Do you ever stop smiling?" Loz asked.  
She put on a thinking expression. "Hmmmmmmm... nope! Whats the point in being down in the dumps all the time? I get through life by smiling, thats how I've managed to survive. If I always find something to smile about, then I can always live another day."

"Yuna doesn't share your philosophy." You replied.  
"Thats because Yuna blames herself for what happened." Ivy said heitently.  
"Why is that"  
"Because if Yuna didn't went and get permission to go and pick flowers outside the barrier and shield spells, and into the outside world, we wouldn't be in this mess, and everyone will still be alive-OW!!" Ivy hit him over the head. "Idiot, you thought it was so cool at the time, so shut your trap!!" She hit him again. "If its anyones fault its Sephiroth. Yuna bumped into him, and he just couldn't wait until she was older, he just had to take her then. If he waited the 8 years, maybe, she wouldn't hate him, and maybe, he could of had her. But no! Why are men so SYUPID"  
"Oh thats just like you, to blame all for ones mistake!" Sora rolled his eyes.  
"SHUT UP!!" Ivy hit him again. "That not the point! What I'm saying is this: Men make these stupid mistakes all the time! They act for the moment, thinking that everything will work out. They never think about the consequences, or about the future. If he had just stopped to think for a second, then this whole mess wouldn't have happened"  
Men only think about the moment, and not about the future? "And women don't?" Sora held his head in pain.  
"Don't compare women to men! We actually think about this type of stuff, and not do the stupid things that men do!" Ivy hit him again.  
"Do you like beating him up or something?" Loz asked nervously.  
"That would be a yes! But he deserves it every single time." Ivy answered.  
You stood up. "I'm going to check on Yuna now, shes been up there long enough"  
"Are you sure thats a wise idea?" Ivy asked.  
"I need to talk to her anyway." You answered and headed to her room.

Your POV:

You stared out the window, curled up on your bed. Everything seems so peaceful, like that day never happened. You shivered slightly. Sephiroth... what did he mean by that? ...Listen to me, before either of us die, you will be in my arms, freely, of your own free will. Before either of us die, you will come to me. When you are by my side, only then will I be satisfied, and then I will take the planet... Ya right. I will never come to him! I hate him, but what does that mean? "Hey are you ok?" You looked behind you to see Kadaj. You felt like you were going to cry again, and turned away from him. "Hey, whats wrong? I've never seen you so upset." He sat down on the bed. His hand reached up and rested on your shoulder.  
"Dont touch me!" You cried and knocked his hand away.  
He looked at you, his eyes full of concern. "Yuna, whats wrong"  
"Sephiroth told me that you are a renement of him. Tell me, is that the truth?!" Your voice rose a little, and tears threatened to run. "Tell me, what are you?" You whispered.  
Kadaj looked at you sadly. "Sephiroth told you the truth. My brothers and I... we're all remenents of him. Yuna..." He went to touch you again, but you jerked away.  
"How can you be him? How can you be that monster?" Your voice was barely audioable, and a tear slid down your cheek. "I helped you, I befriended you, I even fell-" You stopped yourself. "Kadaj, please, just get out. I don't think I should ever see you again"  
"Yuna"  
"GET OUT!" You screamed, tears escaping from your eyes. A blast of white light hit Kadaj, sending him flying into a wall. He got up and looked at you, his eyes pleading to you, not to send him away. "Please Kadaj, leave me alone." Your voice creaked. He took one last look at you, then he left, shutting the door behind him. You broke down into tears. No... Kadaj... why  
A knock sounded on the door. "Go away!" You said miserably.  
"Coming in anyway." Ivy opened the door. She sat down on the bed next to you. "Come on Yuna, whats wrong"  
"Kadaj... he really is him." You cried.  
She rubbed your back. "Calm down, it can't be that bad, can it"  
"I told him... that we shouldn't see each other again..." You sniffed.  
Ivy gave you a hug. "Its ok, you can let it all out. They wouldn't call it falling if it wasn't meant to hurt"  
"Then why, do I feel like I've made such a bad decision"  
"Because, you're in love, and you've had a rough life. When you push people close to you away, its bound to hurt"  
"So what happens now?" You asked.  
"You cry your heart out, and deal with the world in the mourning." Ivy said. "I've heard my mom say this to my older sisters all the time when I was younger. I just wish when my heart gets broken, she would be there"  
The both of you fell quite. "Ivy? Did you ever go back there"  
"No." She sighed. "No matter how many times I wanted to, I could never get enough courage to go back. I always knew that I should, but I never did"  
"I never went either. I guess that I was too... scared. Rikku never asked to go there. Shes lucky that she doesn't remember"  
"We should go back there." Ivy said after a moment.  
"We should... but how? Do you even remember the path you took when you left"  
"No." She said stumped.  
You thought for a moment. "Wait a minute!" The tunnel!" You said excitedly.  
"Tunnel"  
"Yes. When I left I took a tunnel that lead into the Forgotten Forest. I still remember where it is. We can go there, use green Magik to unseal the passage, and then we're there"  
"Thats great!" Ivy said happily. "Sora will want to go to. We'll tell the others about our decision in the mourning. Mean while..." She smiled at you. "Get some rest. You need it. Tomorrow you can face the world."

The Next Day

"You want to WHAT?!" Kadaj yelled at you.  
"We want to go back to the village. It is just something that we need to do." Ivy explained calmly.  
"By YOURSELVES?! Hello, Sephiroth is out there, looking for Yuna. And you want to go and run around the country side, to find a village that is a graveyard!" Cloud yelled. "No way!! I can'y let you do that"  
"Why not?" You spoke up. "This is something we need to do for ourselves. Why can't you understand this"  
"Because there is a guy who, after he makes you his, wants to DESTROY THE WORLD"  
"What if some of you come with us then. Some of you have to stay here to keep an eye on Rikku, but some could come with us." You suggested. "I apreciate your concern, but we can take care of ourselves too. We don't need to be watched constantly"  
"Yes, you do!" Cloud hissed. "WE need to make sure that Sephiroth doesn't destroy the world, ans since his plans invlove you, We need to keep an eye on you"  
"Fine then, heres your choice." You stated. "Ivy and I are 18, so according to the laws of the Kbuvydit Uxid, we need to go the the sacred springs so we can preform our Sumbei"  
Every one looked at you confused. "Some-Bay?" Loz asked, scratching his head.  
"Sumbei, not Some bay." Ivy rolled her eyes. "Its an ancient ceromony that all girls in the tribe prefrom at our age. This is something we need to do, so we're going, whether you like it or not!" Ivy's eyes flashed with anger at this last word. Everyone took a step back.  
"Fine, but some of us are comeing with you." Cloud said. "Go and get ready, we should of decided on whose going and whose staying by the time your finished"  
"Fine." Ivy responded, and the three of you dashed up stairs to get ready.

15 seconds later... "Have you decided yet?" You asked.  
Cloud turned around and did a double take. "YOU'RE READY ALREADY!!" "Yup, sorry it took us so long." Ivy smiled.  
"You've only been gone for 15 seconds though!" Yuffie yelped.  
"Why, do you guy's take longer?" You asked. "The Kbuvydit Uxid don't like to be seen. So when the hunters or warriors go out, they have to be able to clear the camp sight, and make it look like no one was there, in 10 seconds"  
"So thats why Rikku was so frustrted..." Tifa murmered.  
You understood what she meant. "How long will it take you guys to decide anyway?" Sora asked.  
"A couple of minutes." Cloud answered.  
"I'll be upstairs then." You muttered, and headed back up.

Kadaj's POV:

Cloud waited until all three of them were gone. "So, who wants to go? I'm going"  
"I'll stay here." Tifa offered.  
"I'll stay. I haven't seen Marlene for ages." Barret said.  
"I'll stay." Cid spoke up.  
"I'll stay! Doesn't sound like material will be there." Yuffie said, muttering the last part.  
"I'll go Vincent said.  
"What about you three?" Cloud asked.  
Yuna... will she want me to go? "Just a second." Yazoo said, and he and loz leaned in, so you were in a huddle.  
"Well?" Loz hissed.  
"Well what?" You hissed back.  
"Are we going, or are we not"  
"Yuna wouldn't want me around." You said miserably.  
"Why did you have a fight or something"  
"She learned that we are remnents of Sephirth. And shes... kinda feels betrayed"  
"Personlly, I don't blame her, but faint heart never won fair lady." Yazoo pointed out.  
"Forget it, we're not going." You said miseriblly.  
"Don't want to upset her? Fine, if thats the way you want it..." Yazoo and Loz looked up. "We're going"  
"What are you doing?!" You hissed in his ear.  
"Saving your love life." He hissed back.  
"Hey, have you decided whos going yet?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah, ready to go?" Cloud asked.  
He rolled her eyes. "We've been ready for ages. Are humans always this slow to make decisions?"

Your POV:

"Hey, Ivy?" You asked.  
"Yes?" She replied.  
You took a deep breath. "When I was out, I had this strange dream"  
She looked concerned. "About what"  
"Remenber that place outside the barrior? Well, I was there, and so was Sephiroth"  
"WHAT"  
"Theres more. He was talking to me through the dream, and he said something that troubled me"  
"What did he say?" Ivy asked gently, but urgently.  
"He said, 'Listen to me, before either of us die, you will be in my arms, freely, of your own free will. Before either of us die, you will come to me. When you are by my side, only then will I be satisfied, and then I will take the planet.' I don't what he meant by that, what do you think he means"  
Ivy's ezpression was guarded, but you could tell she was worried. "I think, that we better keep an eye on you for the time being"  
Sora entered the room. "We're leaving tomorrow, they finally made up their minds. Why do humans take so long to make decisions anyway"  
"Must be a race trait." Ivy said. "Whos coming"  
"Cloud, Vincent, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj are. The rest will stay here." 


	10. Chapter 10

Your Pov:

"WHY can't we just run?!" Sora yelled at them.  
"Simple. Right now we are trying not to attract any unwanted attention. Don't you think 3 people with pointed ears running through the streets at high speed won't attract attention?" Vincent asked.  
"Never been a prouble for us before." Sora replied.  
You let out a soft sigh. Why are men always so arguementative? You exchanged glances with Ivy. "This is taking forever!" She complained with a groan.  
"Besides, there is only 5 bikes." Sora said.  
"So?" Vincent replied.  
"I am NOT riding behind one of Them-"He jerked a finger at Kadaj and his brothers. "Or with you or blondie. Yuna doesn't know how to drive one of these things, niether do I, and I am NOT going to ride with Ivy!!" He finished.  
"So you don't want to ride behind any guy or Ivy?" Vincent asked.  
"Exactly"  
"Whats wrong with riding a bike with me?!" Ivy hissed, ready to murder him, flames of fury in her eyes.  
"Calm down Ivy." A sweat drop appeared on your head.  
"Give me one good reason why!?" She growled.  
"Watch." You replied. You walked up to behind Sora. "Oh, Sora!" You said in a sing-song voice.  
"Hm?" You placed your hands on his stomach. HE looked at you, wondering what you were doing. Your hands glowed blue, and just as he relized what you were doing, his eyes went wide and a bit of blood came out from his mouth. He slumped down, limp as a rag. You removed your hands and he fell down on the ground.  
You turned towards Ivy, who was trying a disguise a laugh. "Thats why"  
"One problem solved, but what did you do to him?" Vincent asked.  
"Easy, I knocked him out. I sent energy into his nerve system, and over loaded the senses. He shouldn't be on a bike with Kadaj, Loz or Yazoo. He dosen't like them much and I don't know how long he'll be out for"  
"I'm flexible for who I'm with. Sora just likes being arkward." Ivy said.  
"Ok. Ivy is with Loz, Sora is with Vincent, and Yuna is with me. Is that alright with you guys?" Cloud asked.  
"I don't have any problems with it." Ivy replied. Vincent nodded in agreement.  
"I'm fine with it." You replied. You could sense Kadaj's look of jealousy on Cloud, and you tried to ignore it.  
"Ok then. Hop on." He said to you, getting on his bike. You sat down behind him. Kadaj's gaze on your every move. He started the bike and off you went.  
The bikes zoomed through the streets. Once out of the city, Cloud turned around. "Where to"  
"The Forgotten Forest." You replied.  
Nodding, he looked ahead and the bike went faster. Feeling un balenced, you placed your hands on Cloud's waist. He glanced at you, smirking abit. You glanced behind you. The other bikes were following, with an unconcious Sora tied to the bike. Kadaj's gaze was still on you. You looked ahead again. Kadaj... You thought sadly.

Kadaj's POV:

You glared at Cloud. What does he think he's doing? You thought angerly. Switching your gaze to Yuna, your gaze softened. Yuna... what will it take to prove to you that I'm not a bad guy? I'll do anything for you, don't you know that? "This must be torture for you." Yazoo said from your left.  
"Huh"  
"Watching her with another guy, especialy Cloud." Yazoo said.  
"Yeah." You looked at Yuna again.  
"When we camp for the night, go and talk to her"  
"What part of, 'She doesn't want me near her', don't you understand?" You asked him. "She can't look at me without seeing Sephiroth"  
"Then, convince her that you're not him." Yazoo replied.  
"And how am I suspose to do that"  
"You're the one who likes her, you can figure something out." With that, Yazoo moved away.  
You looked back at Yuna. How am I suppose to convince you that I'm nothing like Sephiroth?

That night

Your POV:

"We're stopping here for the night." You announced, getting off the back of Cloud's bike.  
"Why do we have to do that?" Loz asked. "We're not even in the cover of the forest yet, we're only at the edge"  
"Oh, the Gods! CAN HUMANS BE ANYMORE CLUELESS??" Ivy yelled to the sky. "The sun is setting, and one does not wonder around the Forgotten Forest during the night. There is forces at work in there that cannot be slain by man-made weapons." She wacked Loz's head for good measure.  
Sora looked at the forest and gulped. "Are you sure the way to the tunnel is this way Yuna? Isn't there a detour we could take"  
You shook your head. "No, this is the only way. But cheer up, if I remenber currectly, the tunnel is only a few hours run away"  
"Run? Why would we need to run?" Vincent asked.  
Ivy walked over to him,grabbed his head and went to the edge of the forest. "Listen to the forest. Does it sound like it will let those bikes in? It is a forest of ancient, and it guards many secerts. The few paths it has was not made for machines." Letting go of him, she turned around. "Whats the plan Yuna"  
You thought for a moment. "We would must likely walk, but if we use the right shortcuts, it shouldn't take long. We make camp at sundown, and continue the journey at dawn. We leave no trails, mess, or signs that we were here." You're voice lowered. "The forest is old, but its restless. Do not leave camp without your weapons or a buddy. If you fail to follow this rule, by mourning, your dead"  
"What can this forest do? What is it hiding?" Cloud asked.  
You looked at him. "Secerts, none that humans were meant to know." You looked back into the forest. " The Kbuvydit Uxid made there home here, deep in its heart, but I know only one way to get there. Only we can walk here, unharmed. Humans, on the other hand..." Your voice trailed off there, and you gaved a small shudder.  
"To put it in words you could understand," Sora spoke up, a smirk decorating his face. "Sometimes, we'll find the odd human in these woods. Most times, they were dead, but sometimes, we would find one alive. They wouln't live more then a few days though, but they died in comfort, keeping the exsistance of our tribe a secert. We'll leave the dead outside the forest, and someone would always found the body. Eventually, people began to stay away from here, because..." He grinned wickedly. "You would go in, but you wouldn't come out. Not alive of course. The point is, that this forest loves us, but hates humans, so, if you must wonder around, do make sure one of us is with you." He finished with a smile.  
"Then how did Sephiroth come through here?" Cloud asked.  
"Well... hes not exactlly 'human', is he?" He shrugged."I don't know hw he got that way, or why, but all we know is"  
"He's a monster." You said in a low voice. "He brings nothing but pain and suffering. Who ever the mad man is that made him this way..." You clenched yuor hands into fists. "Should be killed"  
"Yuna..." You heard Cloud mumble softly.  
You shook your head slightly and turned around. "Its nothing, forget that I said anything." You walkedby Cloud and Sora. "We need to get the camp ready. Its going to be a long night."

Next Mourning

Loz sliffled a yawn. "Man! What was that racket last night? I couldn't get to sleep at all"  
"Most creatures that live here are nocturnal, and hunt at night." Ivy went to wack him on the head, but Loz ducked and she missed. "Aw, man! Your no fun at all!" She whinned.  
"Sora, can you take up the rear?" You asked. "I don't went any one straying from the path"  
"Sure." He disappeared from view, then appeared behind the others. "Come on, you lazy humans, we need to get a move on! Do you want to spend another night in this forest"  
You glanced around, and shivered slightly. I know that this forest is a dangerous one, but... why do I have the feeling that something more sinister is watching our every move?

Sephiroth's POV:

You smirked as you watched them walk through the forest. The guy at the back (Sora wasn't it?) was complaining about how slow the pace was, and the other girl (Ivy, or something like that) Was yelling at him for being so noisey. Punching him on the head a few times for good measure. One of your remements, Kadaj, and Cloud were locked in a glaring competetion, and Loz and Yazoo seemed to be plotting something. The spector, Vincent, seemed lost in thought, not paying attention to anything. None of that mattered though, not now, because Yuna was finally out in the open, and that ennoying brat of a sister of hers with that mutt were no where to be found. Yuna glanced around nervously, sensing something, but couldn't pinpoint its location. You're smirk widened, and you thought about that dream of hers. The only time were she can't strike at you, the only time she couldn't run, couldn't hide. You had managed to invade her dreams, takeing her to that spot where they had met, 8 years ago. You touched you're lips, remenbering her taste. She was everything that you ever wanted, ever needed, but that stupid grudge of hers, kept getting in the way. As soon as you made some progress, something always got in the way. Adsent mindly, you punched the branch you were on. In a flash, Yuna had her bow strung, pointing it in different directions, trying to find the source. You froze, not moving a single muscle.  
"Yuna! Whats wrong?" Cloud asked, comeing up to her.  
She didn't replie for a moment, then she lowered her bow. "Its nothing Cloud, I just thought I heard something, thats all." She put the weapon away.  
He smiled at her. "Take it easy, you've been though too much." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, if anything comes through the trees, I'll protect you"  
You gritted your teeth. How dare he make a move on her!! "Um... Thank you Cloud, but you should worry about yourself. I mean, your still recovering from your fight with Sephiroth"  
Cloud chuckled, and moving his hand down to her upper back, he started walking, pushing her along with him. "Don't worry about me Yuna. I've beaten Sephiroth once before, and I can do it again"  
You fought the urge to come down there, rip his head off, pick Yuna up, and run away with her. Huh? Out of the cornor of your eye, you noticed Kadaj glaring at Cloud, like he wanted to kill him too. His gaze switched to Yuna, and his look softened, showing a mixture of love, hurt, betrayal, anger, and passion. You glared at him. No wonder why I had so little trouble with the reunion. He loves her too. You smiled to yourself, a plan forming in your mind. I'll use him to get to Yuna, but first, I'll make sure that the city is in proper order for their arival. Although I wonder, why are they going back now? You closed your eyes, trying to remenber something you read in those old books of theirs. Takeing off, you headed towards the village. I will not lose her to them! You thougth angerly, gaining speed as you thought up ways to make them suffer. Yuna, I think I'll visit you in your dreams tonight. I'll find out what you're doing, but know this, I know about every move you think. Like it or not, you can't win this game!

That Night

Your POV:

"We're stopping here now. The sun is setting." You announced. "We'll continue as soon as the sun comes up, so get some sleep"  
"Like we're get any. I'm straving, tired, itchy, AND sore!" Loz complained.  
"Fine, I'll go and get some food." You replied.  
"You will!?" Loz rushed over to you, hugging you. "Oh Yuna, you're an angel" He annonced.  
You had to smile at this. "Ok Loz, but I can't get anything if you're hanging onto me like this"  
"Oh, sorry." He quickly let go, and you turned to leave.  
"Well, I'm off. Bye!" You left the camp site.  
That feeling again... You looked around nervously.  
"Hey, Yuna!" You turned around, seeing Kadaj comeing up to you.  
"What are you doing here? You should be back at camp." You said.  
"You told us that we shouldn't go off on our own, so I figured that I'll come with you. Besides, I need to talk to you"  
"There is nothing for us to talk about Kadaj." You turned around, continueing to find food.  
"Oh really?" He walked directly behind you. "Then why is it that you can't look at me anymore? Why is it that you're avoiding me? Tell me, why are you acting so distant"  
"There is nothing to talk about!" You said, You could feel tears gathering behind your eyes. Danm it Kadaj! Why must you tortue me like this  
"Yes there is!" He grabbed your shoulders and whipped you around, forcing you to face him. "Why are you treating me so different now? You still have the same attitude for Loz and Yazoo, so why am I different? Why can't you treat me like you did before?" His mako eyes searched your violet ones. "Why are you pushing me away?" He whispered.  
"Because you brought Sephiroth back!" You cried, a tear rolling down your cheek. "You brought back the thing I hate the most, and to make matters worst, you are him!" You blink, and another tear ran out. "Don't you get it? Whatever and whoever gets close to me, he'll take it away. Because you"  
You never finished your sentence. Kadaj's mouth crashed upon yours in mid sentence. His tongue slipped in, and you found your self kissing him back. His arms moved from your shoulders to your mid-back, and you wrapped your around his neck. Your tongue played with his, and in this silent moment, you began to forgive him, for the sins he had no control over.

Later

"Ahhh! Long time I've had good food." Loz let out a satisfied burp, which was followed by a wack on the head, by none other then Ivy, muttering something about men haveing no manners.  
Smileling, you lied down on your blanket, stareing up a patch of sky, showing through the branches. I wonder, will courage fail when it comes to unsealling the entrance? Came we unblock our only way to the village? Lying down on your side, you closed your eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Dream

Hmm..? You opened your eyes slowly. Where am... I'm here again? Looking around, you were in the same place you were in that ever dream. Slowly, you got up on your feet, looking around. Everythings here, but where's  
"Yuna, I'm glad you could make it." You spun around, to find your self face-to-face with Sephiroth. Panicing, you began to step back, but Sephiroth grabbed you, picking you up bridal stlye. Leeping into a tree, he sat down, seating you on his lap. "There we go. This is a much better position to talk in, don't you agree?" He gave you a small smirk.  
"No." You responded, and tried to get out of his grasp. Your efferts were in vain, for with one arm wrapped around your waist, and the other around your shoulders, there was no escaping his grip.  
You could just hear him smirking. "You know as well as I do, no matter how hard you, try, you cannot beat me. So just stop moving and listen"  
"Make me!" You growled. still trying to get away. "Th-" You were caught off as his mouth crashed against yours. You tried to pull away, but a hand behind your head prevented you from doing so. He pulled you closer to him, moving you so your legs were on either side of him. His tongue began licking your lower lip, begging to be let in. You kept your mouth firmly shut, but Sephiroth didn't give up so easily. A hand snaked down and squeezed your butt, you let out a tiny gasp, and relized your mistake. Sephiroth then plunged your tongue into your mouth, exploring every cornor possible. Deciding to give him no reaction, you didn't move or make any noise. Soon, he left your mouth, and moved to your thoart, placing butterfly-light kisses all over it. What is he doing? You thought. Then he hit it. You bit your lip, trying to keep from makeing any noise. He felt your muscles tighten up though, and began paying extra attention to that one spot.  
"You know," He said in between kisses. "All you have to do is react, and I'll stop. You're enjoying this, both of us know that, so theres no point in trying to hide it"  
"And if I don't?" You closed your eyes tightly, trying not to give in.  
"Well then, this 'silent torture' will continue, and go as far as I want." He lifted his head up, and nibbled your earlobe. "Give me a reaction, just for a few minutes, and I'll stop"  
As far as he wants? You shivered slightly, just thinking about it. I guess I have no choice. I want him to stop, but I don't want to give in, but who knos how far he'll go? Relectently, you closed your eyes and leaned into him. You could feel him smirking, and he left your ear, trailing light kisses down your jaw bone. Slowly, you forced yourself to move your hands to his shoulders. Sephiroth went back to your mouth, and you kissed him back. Deepening the kiss, he licked your lower lip, and slowly, you opened your mouth. It plunged into your mouth, but instead of going to explore its cornors, it began to prode your tongue. I'm going to regrett this, I just know it! You're tongue began playing with his. Finally, Sephiroth drew back, a satisfied smile on his face. "Now, that wasn't bad, was it"  
You didnt replie, only looked away from him. He returned you to your original position, and, with the hand around your waist, picked up a lock of your hair, kissing it gently. He rubbed it against his face before letting it fall, then cupped your chin with his hands, forceing you to look at him. After stareing at you for a few minutes, he hugged you to his chest, resting his head on top of yours. "This is my proof. Someday, you will come to love me, even if I have to keep you someone place where the only visiter you get is me. Even if it takes a lifetime, you and I will be together"  
Everything started to fade away into white again, leaving you and Sephiroth alone. Whats going on? Sephiroth closed his eyes, hugging you to him even more if possible. You glanced at him, and saw the look of pure joy and peace across his features.

Your eyes shot open, and you sat up. It was the middle of the night, and no one was up. Sighing, you lied back down. It was just a dream... You thought, but you're lips still tingled, and you could feel him still nibbling you're ear. You closed your eyes, trying to stop yourself from thinking those things. I don't love or even like him, I HATE him!! Remenber that Yuna. Nothing he can do or say can change that  
You tried to confort yourself by saying that, but you were crushed instead, for you had relized something.  
The way Sephiroth kissed you, it was exactly the same way Kadaj did. 


	11. Chapter 11

Your POV:

"Um, Yuna... are you sure we're going the right way?" Sora asked.  
"Yes, I'm positive. We're almost there." You responded.  
"Ok, cause it feels like we've been walking in circles"  
"Sora, SHUT UP!! How can Yuna concentrate if you're yapping your mouth off?!" Ivy hissed at him.  
"Well sorry! God, you are so moody"  
"Why you little"  
You sighed. Ivy and Sora had been at each other all day, and it was driving you insane. You studied your surrondings. This is takeing too long! We should of gotten there by now! You continued your way, picking through the underbush. Finally! You smiled in relief as you made your way to the all to familar cliff. Turning around, you said. "Its here"  
Loz eyed the cliff. "Where"  
"Here." You tapped a section of rocks. "All we need to do is unblock the entrance, then go through the cave, unblock the next entrance, and we're there"  
"Ok, leave this to me!" Ivy said, stepping up. She closed her eyes, raising her hands in front of her. The rocks started shakeing, then they lifted up in the air, and over to the side, reveiling a small entrance leading down underneath the cliff. She opened her eyes and smiled at her handy work. "No bad, if I do say so myself." She said smugly. Sora rolled his eyes. "When you're done bragging, move. You're blocking the way in"  
Ivy glared at him. "Well excuse me! I'll like to see you do better"  
"How about I set"  
"Enough you two! Please, can you stop already? You're fighting like two niwights!" You begged them.  
That shut them up. "Whats a niwight?" Asked Cloud.  
"A creature that gets fights about every little thing." You replied.  
Ivy entered the cave, followed by vincent, Cloud, Sora, Loz and Yazoo. You stopped before entering. You closed your eyes, opening them slowly. I'm really going back there, but... what happened to it? Horrifying images flew through your mind. You squeezed eyes eyes shut, willing them to go away. "Yuna?!" You opened you eyes, and looked at Kadaj. "Are you ok?" He asked, worry lacing his features.  
You nodded. "Yes, I'm alright"  
He walked over to the entrance, turning around and offering you his hand. "Come on. Its alright." He said soothingly.  
You took a deep breath, and slowly reached for his hand. When you're hand was in his, he gently guided you after him, into the cave. You gulped, feeling nervous. "Why are you worried?" He asked.  
"It just has been so long since I left. I don't even know what has become of that place." You answered. "I guess I'm just scared to find out"  
"I guess thats only natural." Kadaj replied, squinting to see in the dark.  
"Do you need light"  
"Yeah, abit of light would be nice here." He replied.  
You nodded, and held up your free hand, a ball of light appeared, and you could see again.  
He glanced back at you. "That trick must come in handy"  
"It does, but its mostly used for purifying"  
"There you guys are! I thought we lost you back there!" Ivy said with a smile.  
Cloud glared at Kadaj, then looked at your hand. "Whats that"  
"A light ball. It'll help us see in the dark." You replied.  
"Ok Yuna," Sora stepped to the side, pushing you forward. "Lead the way"  
You walked to the front of the group. "Its not that hard to follow. Its basiclly one big path, with several smaller ones branching off of it. As long as you stay on the main one, and don't stray off the path, its next to impossible to get lost"  
"Even still, I'll take the back." Sora volunteered quickly, dashing to the back as fast as he can.  
"Scared, are you?" Ivy taunted.  
"Do not make me set you on fire!" Sora warned.  
"Whats wrong with him?" Vincent asked.  
"Hes a Black Magik user." Ivy replied. "He deals with the dark arts, so anything like that-" She nodded towards the ball. "Will harm him immensely . With Magik, its all about strengths and weaknesses. Black Magik does little good against him, but the purifying techniques of White Magik is like poison to him"  
Vincent nodded. "So what happens if you use all 6"  
"Usually everyone uses all 6. Its just that you use 1 more then another, making you stronger in that one, but weaker in the other"  
"When you are done telling secerts of Magik, may we please get a move on?" Sora yelled. "The longer that thing is out, the weaker I get"  
You shook your head, a small smile on your face. Cloud and Kadaj were right behind you, glaring at each other. Vincent was deep in discussion with Ivy, Loz and Yazoo were talking in hushed tones, probally plotting something, and Sora brought up the rear, his eyes fixed on the ball.  
The trip was pretty uneventful. The party traveled in silence, glancing around every so often. After a couple of hours have passed, You reached the entrance to the village. "We're here." You announced, turning around. Ivy and Sora moved up to the front.  
Ivy closed her eyes, stareing at the rocks not moving. "Are you ok?" You asked.  
"That chill comeing from behind the rocks... can you feel it too?" She asked.  
You nodded. "Sora, what do you make of it"  
"Death." He replied. "Something had been here, leaving this feeling of pain and suffering behind. Its faint, so what ever it is, its gone now"  
"Ok, but are we making the right choice?" Ivy asked. "Should we really e here at all"  
"We need to see this place again, even if it is... a plce of yesterday." You replied slowly. "We need to see for ourselves what has become of the village"  
Sora nodded. " Ok, Ivy. Do your thing"  
"You're only being nice because once I unblock the path, we'll have light, so there'll be no need of that ball." A sweat drop appeared on Sora's head. "Whatever. Well, here goes nothing." Ivy closed her eyes, hands raising up. The rocks began shaking, but didn't move. She moved her hands in an upward motion, but they still didn't move.  
"Whats wrong?" You asked.  
"Whoever put these here, odviously didn't want them to be moved." Ivy replied through clenched teeth. "A little help would be nice"  
You nodded. "Kadaj, can you hold this?" You gently set the ball in his hands, then turned to face the rocks.  
"Ok, on the count of three, activate Green Magik 100,and start moveing the rocks with all your might." Ivy said, as you and Sora got ready. "One, two, THREE!" The circle appeared underneath all three of you, and you began to feel the strain on your body. The rocks slowly began to move to the side. "Almost there..." Ivy said. Then there was a big explosion, sending the three of you flying back, into the rest of the group.  
"Ow." Sora was the first to sit up. "Remind me never to use Green again"  
"Oh shut up!" Ivy snapped. "Did we do it"  
You sat up slowly. "What was that?" You looked down to find yourself on top of Kadaj. "Oh sorry!" You scrambled off of him, blushing lightly.  
Ivy noticed that she was on Vincent. "Thanks for breaking my fall." She said with a smile.  
"Lucky you guys, I landed on solid rock!" Grumbled Sora.  
Kadaj and Vincent got up. The dust finally settled, exposing a large entrance. Light streamed in, and you walked slowly to the entrance. Once out of the cave, you frowned. "Ivy, I thought you said that everyone died"  
"They did, I can still hear their screams in my dreams. Why"  
"Then were are the body's?" You asked.  
Sora looked around. "Except for the state of some buildings, it doesn't look like there was a fight here"  
"Ok, this is weird." Ivy proclaimed.  
"Proceed with caution. Don't go anywhere with out someone else." You said, feeling uneasy. Who could of done... no, he wouldn't have. Could he  
"You're not htinking that..?" Ivy asked.  
"Who else knew about this place?" Sora replied.  
"Lets see if we can find the body's first. Then we'll start thinking of suspects." You said, walking forward. "Lets go"  
Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Cloud, and Vincent came out. "I thought that this place was suppose to be a graveyard." Yazoo said.  
"You guys stay here. Don't leave this spot." Ivy ordered. "We'll come and get you in a bit"  
"But"  
"I MEAN IT!!" She yelled. "Something screwy is going on here, and until we can figure out what happened, we need to know where you guys are. So stay here and don't move!" She turned to go.  
"Why should we?" Cloud demanded. "Every step of the way, you and him treat us like we are nothing but bothers. We can take care of ourselves you know"  
"SO?! What did we tell you about this place?! It's full of ancient magik, and isn't safe for the likes of you! So stay put"  
"Make me"  
Sora turned around. "I'll take care of this." He started to pull out his syth.  
"No." You stepped in front of him. "We're going to need all the help we can get. We'll split up into groups of 3, and we'll cover more ground." You took a breath. "This is now their business too"  
"Fine." Sora's hand left the syth.  
"Ok, you can come." Ivy called to them. "Vincent and Cloud will go with Sora, Yazoo and Loz will come with me, and Kadaj will go with Yuna. Understand? Good." She started to turn around, but then thought better of itand faced them again. "Oh, and feel lucky. It isn't often we do this.Like it or not, you're still outsiders"  
Kadaj walked up to you. "We'll take the North end. Sora, you go and check out the west end. Ivy, go and check the east end. We'll meet at the center of the village when we're done. If you find anything, send up a signal"  
They nodded and went off. "Why are you so worried?" Asked Kadaj as you set off.  
"The last visiter to the village that I know of was Sephiroth, and that was 10 years ago. Either Sephiroth had came back, or someone else found this place. Either way, its not good"  
"So... this is where you lived." Kadaj said, examining his surrondings.  
"Yeah, personally, I prefered living here then any other place. It just seemed... safer I guess. Every where else I went, I lived in fear, of what will happen next."

Sephiroth's POV:

You smirked as you watched them. The poor fools, they just don't know what they were up against. Your powers have grown since you came back, and had increased at an alarming rate. Your eyes flicked between the three groups. One Promised One in each group, with one swordsman, and one shooter in each group. They were being cautious, sure, but that would do them little good. But right now, you needed to find out what their weaknesses and strengths were. Some were more odvious then others, but you still needed to find them. Finally, you're gaze rested on Yuna. Remenbering last night, you smirked. Soon, it'll all come together soon. You know knew why they were here, it was for a few reasons actually. They were curious about what had became of this place, it was something they needed to do, whose reasons didn't interest you. What interested you was the Sumbei, the ceromony that Ivy and Yuna would be preforming soon. It was suppose to give them insight on matters close to their heart, and was done at the sacred springs. Your smirk grew wider. It would all come together soon, and little did they know, they were all playing their parts to prefection. Everything was going exactly to plan.

Your POV:

"You guys didn't find anything either?" Ivy asked you.  
You shook your head. "Nothing. Its kind of weird. Maybe we'll find something at the South end, at least thats where the burial ground is"  
"I think that someone shoud check out the libary." Sora said. "Whoever was here could have looked through there"  
"Alright. You, Cloud,and Vincent go and check the South end, the rest of us we'll look through the libary." Ivy said.  
"Why do you think someone might have looked through the Libary?" Yazoo asked.  
"Easy, our entire history is recorded in there. From the minorest spell to the greatest calamity, from our sweet begining to the bitter end." You replied. Reaching for the doors, they swung opened easily. "Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Something that doesn't belong." You instructed, as you all spread out to search.

Cloud's POV:

Danmit! I should be the one helping Yuna, not Kadaj! You thought angerly. "What exactly are we looking for?" Vincent asked Sora.  
"Anything that doesn't fit." Sora replied. He stopped walking, eyes fixed on something. "Like that." He headed towards the door of one house. "Interesting. My bets are that Sephiroth was the one here." He said, picking up some flowers on the door step.  
"Why do you say?" You asked him.  
"Because," He said, his hand on his syth. "This used to be where Yuna lived." He opened the door with caution. "Be on your guard"  
You don't need to tell me that. You placed a hand on your sword. Entering, you noticed something. The place looked lived in, like someone had been there recently. You enetered a bedroom, filled with toys. Some artwork was on the walls, with some spell books piled up on a desk. This must have been Yuna's room when she was a child. Leaving the room, you entered another down the hall. You frowned. Something seemed off about this one, it was too different from the rest of the house. "Sora, Vincent, come here for a sec." You called to them.  
"What is it?" Sora asked annoyed.  
"Is this what you would classify as 'something that doesn't fit'?" You asked. Sora entered the room, stopped, and stared. Vincent soon followed, gazeing.  
"Yes," Sora said slowly. "This is definitly something that doesn't fit."

Your POV:

"Someone odviously had a lot of time on their hands." Ivy threw up her hands in frustration. "Every single book and scroll has been read, and put back. Yet there is no clue on who did this"  
"What about the spheres?" You asked her.  
"Whats a 'sphere'?" Kadaj asked.  
"Its sorta like a video. You record what you want on it, and later yu can watch it." You told him.  
"Ya, someones been in there too." Ivy grumbled. "We're never going to find out who did this at this rate"  
"Ivy, Yuna!" Sora ran up to you. "We found something, you better come quick. I think we have a good idea on who did it now"  
"Why, where did you find it? And what is it?" Ivy asked.  
"I think its Sephiroth, and we found it in Yuna's old house. Come on"  
Your eyes widened. "What do you mean its in my house?!" You demanded as Vincent and Cloud ran up.  
"Easy. Its. In. Your. House." Sora said.  
You took off. "Yuna, wait! You shouldn't go there alone!" Ivy cried after you.  
Reaching yor house, you threw open the door. Racing in, you checked the rooms. Nothing. Then you reached the last one, your parents bedroom. Grasping the door knob, you opened the door. The room was not the safe haven you remenbered it to be. Somebody had lived there for sometime. Nothing was in its old place, like they had been picked up and examined, then placed back down. Different sheets were on the bed, and the shape of a body was creased onto them. Stepping into the room, you glanced around cautiously. Looking over to the desk, you saw a single black rose lying on it. Walking over, you picked it up, turning it over in your hands. A piece of paper fluttered down. Bending down, you picked it up, straightening as you read it.

For my Beloved, Yuna. 


	12. Chapter 12

Your POV:

"YUNA!" Ivy barged into the room. "Whats wrong? You're as white as a ghost!" You looked at her, handing over the note. She glanced at it, then looked at you. "Yuna..." She said softly.  
Kadaj came in. "Yuna, wha-" He stopped short, stareing at the rose. He looked up at you. "Yuna, are you ok"  
"I'll go and tell the others what happened." Ivy ducked out of the room.  
Kadaj stepped towards you. "Yuna"  
"No where is safe, is it?" You asked quietly. "No matter where I go, no matter how many cautions I take, he always manages to find me." Tears started to form in your eyes.  
"Shhh, its ok. Don't cry." He whispered. He hugged you to him,one hand on the back of your head, and the other on your mid-back. Tears started to fall as you hugged him back. "I just wish that he would leave me alone." You whispered.  
"Its ok, everything will be alright." He rested his head against yours. "I will do what ever it takes, to keep you safe."

Cloud's POV:

You peered through the creak in the door. The sight made you sick, and jealous too. I should be the one comforting her. You clenched your hands into fists. What does she see in Kadaj? What does he have that I don't have? You left, as silently as you came. First Areith, now Yuna. How come every time I fall for someone, they get taken away, by one of them. You walked out of the house. I can not lose to him. You looked up to the sky. Huh? You frowned. Placeing a hand on your sword, you glanced back up. Was it just me, or was Sephiroth there? takeing your hand back off it, you set off. If Sephiroth is here, then Yuna is in danger. I better tell Vincent what I saw.

Sephiroth's POV:

You watched as Yuna picked up the rose. Good, she found my little gift. You smirked as Ivy came in, followed closely by Kadaj. This should teach you something Yuna. There is no place you can hide from me. Soon, you will be mine. Kadaj hugged her to his chest, murmering something to her. Little do you know Kadaj, but you'll be the one who will hand her to me. Its all comeing together now. Kadaj said something to her, and her eyes went wide and she pushed him away. You raised an eyebrow. Whats this? You crept nearer, until you could hear their voices. "...Whats wrong?" Kadaj looked hurt and confused.  
"Those words, 'I hate it when your upset', He said them." Yuna said softly, looking away from him.  
"Yuna..." Kadaj stepped towards her.  
"Please, can you get Ivy and Sora? We need to... discuss some things." She took a step away from him.  
Kadaj looked hurt, but he nodded. "Ok, I understand." He left silently, closing the door behind him.  
Yuna shook silently, and her tears started to flow once again. Yuna... You crept closer to the window. You reached a hand out for her. Don't cry, theres no reason to be upset. I will not let anyone hurt you. She placed the rose back down on the table, and a thought came to you. Why shouldn't I just take her away now? Why should I prolong the chase? Both results will be the same. Besides, the sooner I take her, the sooner she'll come to love me. You moved closer to the window, and slowly reached into the house.  
Then some movement outside caught your eye, and you quickly moved away. Danmit! Thats why! You cursed underneath your breath. I can't let myself do something like that again. I need them to bring her to me, it wouldn't work if I just take her like that. Cloud looked around, then relaxed, and continued his way. That was too close. They're all in my trap now, but I need to make sure none of them escape. I need to be more careful in the future. Takeing off, you glanced back at Yuna. Yuna, I'll come to you tonight.

Your POV:

"This is not good." Sora said, paceing. "First off, the bodies are missing, then we find out that someone has been in Yuna's home, and LIVED there, and then he had the nerve to leave a little something for Yuna. THIS ENTIRE TRIP IS A NIGHTMARE!! We should just turn around, go back to the Edge, enroll in witness protection, and forget this ever happened"  
"Run away? Yeah right." Ivy snorted. "Sephiroth wants us to run in these circles. This is all part of his plan. Hes trying to get us wound up so we can't think straight, and then he'll swoop in for the kill"  
"That does sound like something Sephiroth would do. But we should get out of here when we can." Sora replied. "Its too dangerous here"  
"No where is safe!" Ivy growled. "Look, we just stay here for a few days, Me and Yuna have to preform the Sumbei tomorrow night anyway, and you are not going to deprive us of that! The next day, we leave and return to the Edge, and we'll take things from there"  
"If we take things one step at a time we'll get killed!" Sora yelled. "We need to look at the overall picture, and plan the route"  
"Over all pictures change Sora! As soon as we made one plan, something we'll change, and we're back to square one. We can't leave now anyway, its dark out, and the forest is at its worst now"  
"If we go through the tunnel, we'll be fine"  
"Ya right! Yuna," Ivy turned to you with a softer tone. "What do you think we should do"  
"Why are you asking her an"  
"Because shes the target here!" Ivy growled at him. "Therefore, it should be her decision." She looked back at you. "What should we do? Leave or stay"  
"I think it would be best if we styed here." You said slowly. "As long as we don't panic, we should be fine. We can leave the mourning after the Sumbei"  
Sora threw up his hands. "Fine! Don't listen to me! Just let all the women gang up on me! Mark my words Yuna, something bad is going to happen if we stay here"  
"I'm not changing my answer Sora. We'll be fine. As long as some poeple keep watch, theres no reason to worry. Sephiroth isn't going to take this place away from me!" You stood up and went out the door.  
A light breeze hit your face as you looked for the others. Where are they? Ivy told them not to wonder far, but theres still a whole section of the city to search. "Hey, Yuna!" You turned around to see Cloud comeing up to you, a worried expression on his face.  
"Cloud, whats wrong?" You asked him.  
"Come with me." He replied. "I'll tell you once we find Vincent." He grabbed your hand and pulled you after him.  
"Do you know where the others are?" You asked.  
"Kadaj's gang? No." He replied. Is it just me, or did he seem a little upset at my question  
"You don't trust them much, do you?" You asked him slowly.  
"No, but you can't blame me for it." Cloud replied. Noticing his friend, he yelled "Vincent! I need to talk to you"  
"Whats wrong?" Vincent turned around.  
"Sephiroth is here." Cloud told him.  
Vincent frowned "What do you mean"  
"I saw him by a window at Yuna's house. He saw me and took off"  
Your face paled. Sephiroth... was at my house... during that time  
"We'll have to keep an eye on her." Vincent relied. "Who knows what he'll try next"  
Cloud looked over to you. "Yuna, are you ok?" He looked concerned.  
"I'm... I'm not sure." You replied. You started to feel dizzy. Sephiroth... he saw that entire moment? How? What else did he see  
"Yuna, just lean against me. It'll be alright." Cloud softly. He looked up at Vincent. "Vincent, can you go and find Ivy and Sora, and tell them we'll meet them at the libary? We need to find out where we'll stay for the night"  
Vincent nodded with a small smile, and took off. Cloud looked over to you. Placing both hands on your shoulders, he lead you over and into a buliding. "Here, you should sit down for a bit." He pulled up a chair, and sat you gently down on it. Placeing a hand on your forhead, he asked, "Whats wrong"  
"Its Sephiroth... I just can't believe that he got so close to me, and I didn't even noticed." You looked down. "Its like hes destorying my defenses on at a time, and by the time I relize what has happened, he has me right where he wants me." Tears gathered in your eyes. "Hes taking everything away from me! I"  
You were cut off by Cloud grabbing your shoulders and kissing you. What..?! You lightly kissed him back, and he deepened the kiss. He soon broke the kiss, and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you off the chair so you were sitting on the floor with him. He held you close, his head resting on top of yours. "Its ok Yuna," He whispered. "I won't let him hurt you"  
You began to blush lightly, but you felt guilty. As wonderful as that kiss was, as nice as Cloud's embrace was, you couldn't help but think about Kadaj. It felt... wrong, sitting here with Cloud. What is this feeling? My heart feels like its about to burst. After a while, he pulled away. "Come on, we should be going now." He said softly. You nodded, and the two of you stood up. Walking towards the libary, he ahd a hand placed on your shoulder, protectively, and he glanced around, searching for anything out of the odinary.  
Why do I feel so guilty? CLoud is a great guy, but why do I feel like I'm betraying Kadaj, just by being with him like that? "Is something wrong?" Cloud's voice brought you out of your thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh, no, nothing is." You replied.  
He didn't look convince. "Are you sure"  
"Yes, positive." You replied.  
He nodded and continued to look around. Cloud, he must really care for me, to be this protective. But Kadaj... Climbing the steps, you through opened the libary's doors, to find everyone else to be there already.  
"Where have you been?" Ivy asked.  
"Yuna wasn't feeling well eariler." Cloud told her. "So she had to sit down for a bit"  
Kadaj glared at Cloud, while Cloud merely smirked at him in return. This is uncomfertable  
"Ok, since we're staying here over night, where and how are we going to sleep?" Yazoo asked.  
"Easy," Ivy replied. "We sleep in a cluster of rooms in the Council building. We take turns being on watch, that way if anything happens... well we'll just be prepared." She finsihed with a more serious tone.  
"That easy, huh?" Loz asked.  
"Theres a catch." Sora said dryly.  
"Whatever do you mean?" Ivy asked innocently.  
"Everytime you come up with a plan as simple as this, theres a catch. So... what is it?" Sora asked.  
"Well... now that you mention it... Yuna and I need to be well rested for the Sumbei, so... we need to relax as much as possible"  
"And the guys have to do you're bidding, while you sit around on your butts, doing nothing." Sora finished.  
"Exactly!" She said with a smile. "We need our energy for the Sumbei AND..." She picked up a book, and flipped it open to the page she wanted. "It says right here, that all woman should get as much rest as possible the day before and the day after the Sumbei! So, tough luck, but you have no choice in this matter." She grinned at Sora.  
"I hate you, do you know that?" He said.  
"All too well, my dread locked friend." She said with a smile.  
"We should go there now then." Cloud spoke up.  
"Traitor. You actually want to wait on them, hand and foot." Mumbled Sora.  
"Lets just go!" Ivy yelled from the door, with you next to her. "Ahh, it'll be such a relief to sleep for a change!" She said with a smile twinkling in her eyes. You laughed at her comment. A devious smile appeeared on her face. "In fact"  
"We're NOT giving either one of you a piggyback ride!" Sora yelled.  
"Hmph! Party Pooper!" She grumbled.  
Opening the door to the Council building, you inmediently claimed a room close to the door. "This one is mine!" You said, lying down on the soft blankets that surronded a fire pit. Closeing your eyes, you quickly drifted off, hopeing that Sephiroth wouldn't invade your dreams again.

That Night

Sephiroth's POV:

You slipped quietly into the concil building, where they have chosen to lodge for the night. Pausing only to keep out of sight of Loz, who was on guard and falling asleep, you quickly located Yuna's room. Slipping through the door, you closed it behind you, making sure you didn't make a sound. Your eyes rested on Yuna's peaceful sleeping figure. Smileling, you bent down and sat next to her. She really is an angel. You thought, brushing some strands of hair out of her face. "You really shouldn't sleep on the floor..." You murmered softly. You gathered her in your arms, and picked her up. Slipping out as quietly and quickly as you came, you made your way to her old home. Entering the house, she stirred slightly. Pausing, you gazed down at her, smileling softly. Reaching the master bed room, you turned back the covers and set her down on the bed. "A queen should never sleep on the floor Yuna." You whispered, lying down next to her. She shivered, and snuggled close to you. Wrapping your arms around her, you pulled her as close as possible to you. Why can't it be this easy? Why do you resist? Pulling the covers over the two of you, you closed your eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Kadaj's POV:

"Hey Kadaj, wake up." Loz shook you awake. "Its your turn to keep watch"  
"Fine." You sat up, rubbing your eyes. Standing up, you peered out the door. Thats odd, I thought that Yuna's door was open when I went to sleep. "Hey, Loz"  
"Ya"  
"Wasn't Yuna's door open when she went to bed"  
"Yeah, why"  
"Its closed." You walked down to her room, and opened the door. "Yuna?" You peered inside. Your heart almost stopped. Where is she? "Loz, get up!" You kicked him. "What"  
"Yuna's missing. Wake up Yazoo, we need to find her"  
"Let me just get some"  
"Now!" You hissed, kicking him again.  
"Fine, fine..." He grumbled, and went off.  
You began to check the other rooms. Nothing, she wasn't there. Danmit, where is she? Then a horrible thought struck you. Sephiroth  
"She isn't in the building! "Yazoo ran up to you.  
"I think I know where she is"  
"Where?" Loz asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"Her old house. Come on, lets go!" You said, running towards the house. Please be safe Yuna! Please be safe!

Your POV:

Hmm..? You opened your eyes, blinking a few times. You found yourself stareing at a very muscular chest. Slowly, your eyes trailed up, until you saw the face of who the chest belonged to. Sephiroth was sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped around you. Instantly, you began to try to pull away from him, but he only hugged you closer. You continued trying struggling to get away. Sephiroth opened his eyes, and looked down at you. "Well, well. The sleeping beauty awakes"  
All colour drained from your face, and you froze. He grabbed your chin and made you look up at him. "Whats wrong? You were sleeping so peacefully a few minutes ago"  
"What am I doing here?" You growled. "What have you done to me"  
He chuckled. "Don't worry, I haven't done nothing... yet." He smirked, seeing your expression. "You looked so lonely earlier, and I decided to keep you company"  
"That still doesn't explain why I'm here!" You said, still trying to pull away.  
"Well, I couldn't just sleep with you there, could I? So I moved you to a more... preferable location." He watched you struggle for a few seconds, then sighed. "Calm down, I'm only going to sleep with you tonight, but if you keep struggling, I'll bed you for real." You stopped struggling immediently. He pulled the blankets up around you. "Now sleep, you need your rest for tomorrow night." He commanded. Sleep? How can I sleep with HIM holding me?! You didn't move. Sephiroth looked down at you sadly. "You still don't trust me, do you"  
"For a good reason." You replied, crossing your arms across your chest, looking away from him.  
He turned your head so you faced him. "That will all change in good time." His hand carassed your cheek, and to your surprise, you found yourself leaning into his touch. Wait! What am I doing?! Stop it Yuna, STOP IT! "Its already begun." He whispered softly, stareing into your eyes. He smiled. "Yes, it will all happen soon." He bent down to you, his lips crashing into yours. Involuntarily, you found yourself kissing back. Stop it! Stop it now! Get a hold of yourself! The kiss deepened, and he licked your lower lip. You granted him entree, and you two tongues began to play. STOP THIS AT ONCE!! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU WANT!!This continued for a few minutes, untill Sephiroth pulled away. He smiled softly. "It will all begin soon." He kissed your forehead. "Now go to sleep." He whispered, waving a hand over your face.  
Your eyelids began to feel heavy, and started to fall. No matter how many times you screamed to yourself to stay awake, you... just couldn't. Before you drifted off, you heard Sephiroth say, "Soon, my queen, this world will be ours."

Sephiroth's POV:

You smiled as you stared down at Yuna. "Soon, my queen, this world will be ours." You said softly. You pulled her closer to you, Lightly kissing her forhead. Just as you were about to fall asleep, some foot steps snapped you back to reality. Great, they found out that she was gone! Glancing back down at Yuna, you quickly got out of the room, hiding yourself from view.  
The door burst opened, and Kadaj,Yazoo, and Loz rushed in. "Yuna..." Kadaj quickly went to her side.  
"It doesn't look like Sephiroth was here." Yazoo remarked. "Maybe he just dropped her off here to screw with our minds"  
"Ha! Thats a likely story. Though bu the looks of things, he didn't do anything to her." Loz replied.  
"He better not have done anything to her!" Kadaj growled, picking Yuna up bridal-stlye. "I'll kill him if he did"  
"Lets get back." Yazoo placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll tell the others what happened in the mourning"  
Kadaj nodded, looking back down at Yuna.  
Yazoo watched him closely. "You really do care about her, don't you"  
Kadaj smiled abit. "Yeah, I guess I do"  
"Enough chit-chat. If Sephiroth stepped out for a moment and comes back, I don't want to be here." Loz said impatiently. "Lets get out of here"  
His brothers nodded and they left. You smirked to your self. So, Kadaj really has fallen for her. Perfect! You took off. I'll let them think they have the advantage, but when the time comes... nothing will save them! 


	13. Chapter 13

Your POV:

"YUNA!!" Your eyes snapped open and you sat up. Spots swam before your eyes and you sat down again. Every inch of your body ached, and a migrane throbbed in your temples. Note to self: Do not move. You thought miserably. "Yuna!" The voice came again. Who is that? You thought. You opened your mouth to respond, but nothing came out. My voice... You glanced over to Ivy, to find her stareing into space, a paniced look in her eyes. "Yuna!" The voice came closer, this time sounding relieved. You looked over to your side, to see Kadaj running over to you. You looked back up to the sky, and closed your eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Kadaj's POV:

"Yuna!" You dashed over to her side. She was sleeping, an emotionless expression over her face. Shes ok... You let out a breath you didn't relize you were holding.  
"Is she ok?" Yazoo asked from behind you.  
You looked over to him. "Yeah." You responded, picking her up bridal stlye. "Come on, we need to tell the others that we found them."

Sora's POV:

Unlike your companions, who were running all over the place, you were sitting down quietly, letting the sun warm your skin. You watched them as they ran back and forth, yelling at you to help them find the girls. "Why should I?" You replied. "They are just resting after their Sumbei, so leave them be. They'll come back soon"  
"Have you forgotten that Sephiroth is after Yuna!?" They'll scream back.  
"No, but if they didn't want her to be taken, then they should of listened to me and left when we had the chance. I am NOT going to run around after them, when this mess is their fault to begin with"  
You looked up at the sun. They probally found them by now. Hopefully, they're dressed. Otherwise... Images of what would happen played across your mind, and you smirk. Serve them right, stupid humans. This is all THEY'RE fault to begin with in the first place. If Shin-ra didn't try to create the perfect SOLDIER, then the tribe wouldn't have died, and we'll all be living happily. If humans weren't so greedy, they wouldn't need all those electronical things. If they didn't need power, the planet would still be in one piece  
"Hey, Sora!" You looked over to find Kadaj and Yazoo running over, carrying Yuna and Ivy. Anger flicked through your eyes, but they were too far away to see it. The silver haired brothers were casted-off pieces of Sephiroth, and therefore were just as bad as him. Kadaj was carrying Yuna bridal stlye, and you wanted to strike him down for carrying your friend like that. Yazoo was abit better, he was carrying Ivy on his back, but you still didn't like him touching her. Both girls were unconcious from the looks of things, probally from lack of energy, and that didn't help their position.  
Sighing, you got up. "I thought I told you to leave them be"  
"Does that really matter now? I thought you wanted to leave this place as soon as posible." Yazoo replied.  
"Yeah." They got you there. Curses. "I'll go and find the others. Stay here and keep an eye on those two." You walked off, without waiting for their replie. True, while you hated them. Kadaj made Yuna happy. And you sure hell wasn't going to be there when they woke up.

Your POV:

Dream

Blood. A sea of it surronded you, thickly coating the ground. Where is this comeing from? You stood up from where you were, and gingerly stepped through the mess. There was nothing the eye could see in any direction, the only thing there besides you was the blood. You winced, feeling it on your skin. You always hated blood. Whenever it was around, it meant something was hurt.  
Or worse.  
Terror seized you, and you began running, hearing ragged breathing sounds all around you. You felt like crying. There was no end to the blood, and you couldn't do anything to stop it. "What is this? Whats going on?" You cried into the nothingness. No one answered, but you felt like someone was watching you, from all different directions. You looked around madly, hugging your arms to you.  
Then you were surronded by light. Instead of blood under your feet, you now felt familar, worn stone beneath your feet. The light faded away, and you found yourself back in the village. You looked around. The place was deadly quiet. You began to walk forward, cautiously. A child's laughter was heard from around the cornor, and you sped up. Turning, you stopped in your tracks.  
You saw yourself, walking down the road towards you. Yours clothes were different, a long white dress with a voilet scarf tied around your middle. "Mommy!" A child cried from behind the other 'you', running toward her. You saw yourself turn, and with a smile, pick up the little girl, spinning her around. She had blue hair, like you, and pale skin. You stepped closer to the two, and what you saw made your eyes go wide.  
The child, had green mako eyes.

End Dream

Kadaj's POV:

You sat down on the ground, cradling Yuna in your arms. Yuna... You pulled her closer to you, stareing at her face.  
"What do you think you're doing?" An angry voice interupted your thoughts.  
You looked up to see an all too familiar brother of yours. "Cloud"  
"What do you think your doing? Takeing advantage of her current state so you can have your way with her!?" Yep, he was angry.  
You placed Yuna down next to you, then stood up. "I don't need her to be asleep for those things. I'm the one who has her heart, remenber"  
"Well then, I'll just have to change that." Cloud glared at you, then smirked. "How hard could it be? After all, my only competition is a poor, little, pathetic, remanent." What!? How dare he! Yuna is MINE! "Look at yourself, what could you possibly have to offer her? What could you possibly do to protect her? Shin-ra and over half of the world is after your head, and your a cast off part of the man who slaughtered her people. So tell me..." Cloud's smirk grew bigger, his words a sword cutting deep into you. "Why should she stay with you"  
"I would hate to brake up the party, but we need to get out of here. NOW!" Sora cut in, appearing between you and Cloud. "Yuna and Ivy aren't going to wake up before nightfall, we don't know when Sephiroth will strike next, and we need to get to the forrest before dark. We need to get a move on." You made a move to pick up Yuna. "And, in order to stop any fighting, you two, will take 1 hour shifts of carrying Yuna. Cloud will take the first one, since Kadaj carried her here"  
Regretably, you steped back letting a smirking Cloud pick Yuna up. The group made its way to the cave, and each step Cloud took with Yuna in his arms, a knife was driven deeper into your heart. 


	14. Chapter 14

Your POV:

You opened your eyes, blinking them open. I'm back at 7th heaven? How long was I sleeping? You got up. I wonder where everyone is? You walked out of the room and went downstairs. "Hello, is anyone here?" You called out.  
"You're finaly up." You turned around to see Tifa. "I was wondering when you would wake up. You were starting to worry me"  
"Oh, sorry. How long was I asleep"  
"Since you came back. You were out like a light then, for three days, and anonther two have past, so a total of 5 days"  
5 days! "Where is Rikku and Ivy? Are they up too"  
"Yes, Ivy woke up yesterday, and her and Sora are looking in Midgar for something. Rikku is somewhere around"  
"YUNA!!" Rikku flew at you, nearly knocking you off your feet. She hugged you, smileing up at you. "You're awake!" You smiled down at her. "Yes I am. How have you been"  
She made a face. "Awful. Yuna, don't ever leave me alone here again! I don't like these people"  
"All right, I won't"  
"Promise"  
"Promise"  
The door opened behind you and Cloud stepped in. "You awak." He said with a smile.  
You turned around and smiled at him. "Yep, I'm finally up"  
"Thats good. I don't think Tifa can take another day with Rikku." He smiled down at you.  
You frowned. "She she wasn't too much trouble, was she?" You glanced down at Rikku behind you. She shook her head.  
"No, but she is... full of energy." Tifa spoke up.  
"You were?" You asked Rikku.  
"Maybe a little." She gave you a sheepish smile.  
You looked back up at Cloud. "Where is everyone"  
"Barret is spending time with Marlene, cid is doing some repairs on the Highwind, Red and Cait are around the city, Yuffie is someone around here, and I don't know where Vincent is." Cloud answered.  
"And"  
Cloud frowned. "Wheres Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo"  
"Um, Yuna," You turned to look at Tifa. "After you all arived, we all sorta got into a fight, about how to keep you from Sephiroth. They thought you should go with them, but we thought you should stay here. In the end, we won the fight and Kada's gang left." Tifa told you. Wh-What!? Seeing the expression on your face, she quickly said, "We thought it was the best thing to do. If you were awake we would of asked you but"  
"Its ok Tifa, I understand. You only wanted to keep us safe. I apreciate it. But however..." You glanced down at Rikku's and your clothes. "Being Kbuvydit Uxid, we kind of... really stand out. In more ways then one"  
"Well then, we'll just have to fix a few things." Yuffie came into the room. "You know, new clothes, ear surgery... just kidding.., maybe a hat, and you'll look totally different"  
"I'm not sure about that..." You said, takeing a step back.  
"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Right Tifa"  
"Yeah..." Tifa slowly circled you. "Who knows, alittle makeup, something covering the ears, a new outfit"  
"And Sephiroth himself wouldn't be able to reconize you!" Yuffie finished with a grin.  
I don't like the sounds of that. "Um... hold on a minute, I don't stand out that much"  
"Yuna, you have long pointy ears, have bright blue hair, wear really colourful clothing, its design nobody in the Edge has ever seen, and walk around bare footed." Yuffie said.  
If you say it like that... "I won't subject myself to your tortures." You folded your arms across your chest. What is with that look in their eyes  
"Yuna, come on!" Yuffie whinned.  
"No"  
She sighed. "I'll hate to do this, but"  
"Get her!" Tifa yelled.  
You took off running, but Cloud lunged at You, grabing you from around the waist. "Come on Yuna, don't you want a new look?" He said teasingly.  
"I'm perfectly happy with the one I have right now." You said struggling to get away.  
Tifa and Yuffie grabbed your arms, and began dragging you off. "Don't worry, you'll love your new look." Tifa says. "We know what we're doing"  
"Thats what I'm afraid of"  
"Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!" Yuffie said.

Kadaj's POV:

"When is he going to get out of that slump?" Yazoo said behind you. Normally, you would clober them for talking about you behind you're back, but you didn't care anymore.  
"If hes like this for much longer, I vote we turn around and kidnap Yuna for him." Loz whispered.  
Yuna... do I really hurt you every time you're with me?

Flashback

"Yuna is perfectly fine with me!" You snarled at Cloud.  
"Oh, really? Then how come everytime shes with you or your brothers, she ends up getting hurt!?" Cloud yelled back at you.

End Flashback

Yuna... "If you miss her that much, go back and visit her. Just because she can't travel with us doesn't mean she can't be around us"  
"Everytime I see her, I get her into trouble." You mundled sadly.  
"Don't listen to what Cloud says, he doesn't know anything." Loz said. "Go and visit Lady Love. Cause if you don't I might just end up murdering you because of your attitude."

Your POV:

"Well, what do you think?" Tifa asked.  
You admired your new outfit. "I like it, but don't you think"  
"Of course not! If anything, it makes you look good!" Yuffie laughed. "You'll get any boy you want in that outfit"  
Kadaj... You smiled to yourself. "And whats this? A secert smile? So there is someone." Tifa said slyly.  
"Who? WHO!?" Yuffie asked.  
"You'll laugh." You said.  
"Come on, tell! We won't tell anyone." Yuffie proded.  
"Well"  
"Come on, lets see this 'New Yuna'!" Cid banged on the door.  
"Ok! Tell me later!" Tifa added in a whisper before heading out.  
"We'll make them go downstairs, so you can make your grand entrance. Tell us about him later!" Yuffie raced out of the room, giggling.  
You waited a moment, then headed after them. You stood at the top of the stairs, and waited for your cue.  
"Come on, what did you do to her?" Rikku asked from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Alright! Everyone..." Yuffie began.  
"We present to you, the new Yuna!" Tifa finished.  
You took abreath and began walking down. Everyone was murmering about something, and then you appeared.  
You were met with silence. Your heart dropped. You... don't like it?" You asked.  
Everyone then regained their voice. Suddenly you were surronded with shouts of, 'Are you kidding?' 'You look amazing!' and 'Beautiful!'. Cloud just stood there, with a strange smile on his face. You blushed slightly. "Do you really think it looks ok"  
"You look FANTASTIC!!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

This is your new outfit. Only it doesn't have the writting on the top, and the ribbon wrapped around your arm is pink. And you don't have the guns. "Well, thank you." You said.  
"We're back!" Sora yelled. He came in, followed by Ivy. He stopped dead in his tracks. "What... are you wearing"  
"This is my new 'look'. Do you like it?" You asked, doing a spin, a smile on your face.  
"You look like a dwac!" He yelled. You face fell. " Do you have no shame?! You're a walking advertisement for a whore adentcy! Your ancesters are rolling in their graves as we speak! Are you asking for Sephiroth to come and rape you!?" He shouted.  
A knife was driven into your heart. "Sorry..." You mumbled, looking at the ground.  
"You should be-OW"  
Ivy hit him over the head. "Idiot! Don't worry Yuna, I think you look great"  
You nodded slowly. "I'm just going to get some... fresh air." You muttered, then took off out the door.  
"Yuna, wait!" Ivy shouted after you, but you paid no attention to her. You ran past the street limits and into Midgar, into the old church. The flowers were gone now, but a pool of water was there instead. You sat down by it and started crying. I don't want that to happen! I'm not asking for it  
"Yuna?" You turned around to see Cloud. "Hey there, are you alright"  
"I'm a dwac, a disgrace to my people." You stared at your reflection, then slamed your hand into it, desterbing the water. "I wish I never let them give me a make over!" You shouted, standing up.  
"Hey, you're not a disgrace." Cloud caught you by your shoulders. "Just because you happen to get a new outfit, and look good in it, doesn't mean your any different from the amazing girl you are. Hes probally jealous because he can't look half as beautiful as you are." You let out a small laugh and smiled a bit. "Ah, she smiles." Cloud wiped away a tear on your cheek. "Come on, lets head back. The others are probally worried. I don't think Sora can take much more of Ivy's and Rikku's laugh either." You laughed openly at that. Cloud wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and the two of you turned around.  
The doors burst opened and Reno, Rude, and another guy you didn't reconize walked in. "How come I had I feeling we'ld find you here Cloud?" He said.  
"What do you want?" Cloud glared at him, slipping his arm from your shoulders to protectively in front of you.  
"Cloud, whos he?" You asked.  
The guy's gaze flicked your way. "Ah, so this is the 'Yuna we have heard so much about. My name is Tseng, and you have already met Reno and Rude." He took a step towards you.  
"What do you want?" Cloud stepped in front of you.  
"I have a job to do Cloud, concerning the 'Promised' Project. That, and keeping Sephiroth at bay." Tseng said evenly. "The girl behind you is imprtant to this project, and my employer wishes for her to 'visit' us for a while"  
"Meaning"  
"If you don't step a side Cloud, we'll take her by force"  
"And what makes you think I'll let you?" You spoke up. "As far as I know, you work for Shin-ra. Like I'll ever go back there!" You spoke up.  
"I guess you don't leave us with any choice." Tseng took out a gun. "We'll take her by force"  
"Cloud, let me handle this." You whispered.  
"Are you sure?" He looked worried.  
"Yes, this is my fault." You squeezed his shoulder for reinsurence and stepped out in front of him, heading towards the Turks.  
"You've decided to come with us willingly?" Tseng lowered his gun and raised an eyebrow.  
"I wouldn't be so sure on that. Stay away from her hands, she does some freaky magic trick." Reno backed away slowly.  
"Its magik, not magic." You said. You called up a wall of energy, then sent it at them. The little group went flying, and you flew at them.  
Tseng was the first to recover, but you hit him in the stomach with your palm, and at the base of his neck with two fingers, sending him flying into a wall. You hit Reno in the back and he hit the floor, limp. Rude ran at you, but you slammed your fist into his stomach, sending him flying, hitting Tseng. "That was too easy." You said out loud.  
"Freeze!" You turned around, seeing a blonde woman with a gun.  
"Who are you?" You asked.  
"Shes Elena." Cloud came out of the church. "Wow, you can take care of yourself"  
"Thanks!" You smiled at him.  
"I said freeze!" She yelled.  
You ran at her, before she could fire, you sent the gun flying, and you slammed the palm of your hand into the top of her chest. She let out a strangled cry, and you kicked her into a wall.  
That was way to easy. You started to turn around to where Cloud was. Then everything went black. 


	15. Chapter 15

Your POV:

Dream

You were in a feild of flowers. "Hello?" You called out. "Is anyone there?" You began to walk. "Is anyone here? Can anyone hear me? This isn't funny!" You yelled. "Am I alone?" You whispered.  
"Yuna!" You turned to see Rikku and Snowy running towards you.  
You smiled. "Rikku! Snowy!" You cried, running towards them. Just as you reached them, they turned into dust.  
You sanked down to your knees. "Rikku? Snowy"  
"Hey, Yuna!" You looked up to see Sora, standing a few feet away from you. He smirked, then turned to dust.  
"Sora?" You raised your voice, starting to panic.  
"Yuna." You turned your head to see Ivy. "I'm sorry." She smiled sadly, then turned to dust.  
"Ivy?" You cried, getting up. You looked around. "Whats going on?!" You shouted. Then you spotted the entire AVALANCHE crew, minus Cloud and Vincent, running towards you. Tifa shouted, "Yuna! We heard t-" They tured to dust.  
"Wait!" You cried. "Don't go"  
"I have never tried to be forgiven for my sins." You turned around to find Vincent. "Have you been forgiven for yours?" He turned to dust.  
"Wait! Don't leave!" You cried, reaching an arm out towards him.  
"Yuna!" You turned around, To bump into Cloud's chest. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. "I will never let him win." He whispered softly. He turned to dust.  
"Wait! Cloud! What are you talking about?" You cried, trying to catch the dust.  
"Yuna! There you are!" Yazoo called out to you from behind.  
"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Loz cried happily.  
"Loz! Yazoo! Whats going on?" You ran towards them. They turned to dust, and you ran right through them.  
"No! Wait! Please!" You cried, falling to your knees. "I don't want to be alone..." You sobbed, burrying your face in your hands.  
"Yuna, don't cry." A hand was placed on your back, and you looked up. Kadaj was kneeling next to you. "Please don't cry"  
"Kadaj..." You flung your arms around him. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone!" You begged.  
Kadaj wrapped his arms around you. "Its ok Yuna, please don't-" His eyes went wide, and you heard the sound of metal slicing through flesh. You looked up to see blood, Kadaj's blood, with Kadaj colaspsing into your arms.  
"KADAJ!" You screamed. "Kadaj, wake up! Please, wake up!" He didn't answer, he just lied there, eyes wide open, stareing up in death.  
You looked up, to see fire all around you. "WHO DID THIS!? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?? WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME??" You screamed into the sky.  
Everything diappeared, leaving you alone in the dark, black place. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" You cried. No answer. Your tears fell harder. "I don't want to be alone..." You cried softly.  
A evil chuckle surronded you. You turned around, desperate to find the source of it. "Whos there?" You called out.  
The chuckle escalated into a laugh. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AST ME?? STOP IT!" You screamed.  
"Poor, poor Yuna. You didn't listen to me when you had the chance, so now there all dead." Sephiroth's voice rang throughout the void. "Its all because of you"  
"No! Stop it! It isn't true!" You cried turning franticly. "Its not my fault"  
"Now there is no one left to run to, no one left to turn to." You started to run, trying to get away from the voice. "All thats left is me, the man you claim you hate the most." The scene changed. You were now standing on a cliff. Everywhere you looked was bursting with colour. You walked to the egde of the cliff and looked over. Isn't that... the Egde and Midgar? They were covered over with grass, with ruins peeping out here and there. For some odd reason, you felt at home. "This place is... beautiful." You said softly.  
"This is our world Yuna." You sensed Sephiroth behind you, approuching slowly. "100 years from the day you came to me. 100 years since it all went away. 100 years since all the pain and sadness ended. With you by my side, I had all I needed to defeat those fools. Yuna, we acomplished all this." He was right behind you now. Why can't I move? "Why can't you see? We're meant to be together. By resisting, you'll only be preventing the invitable." He placed his hands on your shoulders. "This world belongs to us, why is it so hard for you to understand. You're life has a purpose, you're not meant to live as a shadow, hiding from those who don't understand you. You're meant to rule this place, you're meant to be a queen, my queen." His hands trailed down your arms, stopping at your waist, wrapping them around you, pulling you close. "All this can be yours, Yuna. You can have what ever your heart desires. Just please," He whispered. "Come to me. I need you to survie Yuna. I need you so bad. Please, come to me. I love you Yuna."

End Dream

You sat up, breathing heavily. It was... only a dream. You let out a sigh of relief, and looked around. You were back in your room in the council hall. Did last night really happen? You lied back down. What did that dream mean? Is that world really something I created? "I'm so confused..." You said, stareing at the ceiling. How could these things happen? Maybe to Sumbei will clear these things up. You curled up on your side, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kadaj's POV:

"He WHAT??" Cloud yelled, jumping up to his feet.  
"He took her away last night, from right under our noses. Calm down, shes back, isn't she? And unharmed." Loz said.  
"So? I had the watch before any of you, and Yuna was in her room, perfectly safe. Sephiroth took her, while you were on watch. Why Yuna trusts you guys so much is beyond me"  
"It wasn't our fault!" You growled. 'For all we know, he got in while we were changeing sifts"  
"You are a remenents of Sephiroth. That makes you just as bad as him. For all I know, you could be still plotting to find your 'Mother', and destry the world! Just because Yuna trusts you, doesn't mean I will." He glared at you. "I won't let any of you harm her, even if I have to kill you! Remenber that." He started to walk away.  
"Where do you think you're going?" You growled at him.  
"To protect Yuna." He responded, walking back inside the building.  
You started to go after him, but Yazoo stopped you. "Leave him be"  
"Why? Hes trying to steal Yuna away from me!" You cried angerly.  
"He needs some time alone. Besides, Yuna's probally asleep. I don't think we'll see much of the girls today"  
"Why is that?" You asked.  
"Easy. This 'Sumbei' that they're doing, takes place at night, and they'll need alot of energy for it." Yazoo responded.  
"How do you know this?" You asked curious.  
"Sora explained it to me. He didn't know much more about it. He said that it was an tradition that only the women did. That, and it was a sacred ceromony"  
You looked back at the building. Just what happens during a Sumbei anyway?

Later

Your POV:

"Are they asleep?" You asked Ivy in a quiet voice.  
She giggled. "Yeah. Thet dropped off like flies. I should use this poion on Sora more often, at least he doesn't complain while hes asleep"  
You had to laugh at that remark. The two of you began to make your way to the springs. "I wonder what we'll see." You said, lost in thought.  
"Whatever it is, as long as there's no little Soras running around in my future, I'll be fine." Ivy gave a low shudder. "Can you imagine a bunch of little Soras running around"  
"That is a scary thought. I don't think the world can handle another Sora." You agreed with her.  
"Although... I can see a bunch of little Yunas running around. It'll be so adorable! You would make a great mother! Me, on the other hand, just doesn't have the patience"  
"I'm not sure I'll be a great mother, I can barely recall my mother's face now." You said sadly.  
"Hey, don't worry. You'll be a natural. Just remenber not to have more then 20 within 25 years, you'll run out of sanity AND names"  
You laughed, remenbering Ivy's family. It was a big one, and her mother was always pregnate it seemed. "Oh, good we're here"  
"Good, let the first stage of the Sumbei comence!" Ivy said happily. "Step One: Bath in Sacred Hot Springs."

Sephiroth's POV:

So, now it's time for their Sumbei, hm? You followed them, cursing yourself for not learning Amore. Just what are they doing here? I thought the Sumbei was a ancient ceromony, so why are they at some hot springs? You cursed the books for not listing the exact process of the Sumbei. "Dcik Uxi: Necp yx Dezbit Puc Dkbyxqd." Hm? That last sentence caught your interest. What are they doing? You watched with interest as they put down their weapons. Soon followed by jewelery. Your eyes widened as the next item dropped, and you stared at Yuna as she undressed. You had never thought that you would see her body this soon, and your eyes hungerly took in each and every detail. Her body was everything you imagined it would be and more. It took every once of self restraint you had not to go over there and take her right here and now. You stayed right where you were, watching her every move. She climbed into the water and you licked your lips. This night would be a menorable one.

Your POV:

"Ahhh..." You sighed in happiness as you lowered yourself into the water. "This is heaven!" You breathed out.  
"You said it." Ivy closed her eyes and smiled. "I could do this everyday"  
You giggled. "True, true!" Ivy looked over at you. "So whats wrong"  
"Hm"  
"Don't lie, lately you seemed... worried, om edge. So what's wrong"  
You sighed. "Lately Sephiroth has been invading my dreams. He says its his way of getting my attention. But last night... I dreamed of all of you turning to dust in my hands, and Kadaj getting sliced apart. Then, I was alone, and I could here Sephiroth's laughter, and his taunts. Then, I was on a cliff, overlooking the Edge, but everything was green and overgrown. It looked like no one had been there for a long time. Sephiroth then approuched me in person, and said to me..." You closed you eyes, remenbering. " 'This world belongs to us, why is it so hard for you to understand. You're life has a purpose, you're not meant to live as a shadow, hiding from those who don't understand you. You're meant to rule this place, you're meant to be a queen, my queen. Why can't you see? We're meant to be together. By resisting, you'll only be preventing the invitable. All this can be yours, Yuna. You can have what ever your heart desires. Just please, Come to me. I need you to survie Yuna. I need you so bad. Please, come to me. I love you Yuna.' " You opened your eyes, looking at your friend. "I have no idea whether its just an idea or reality, but its starting to scare me"  
"I don't blame you, I too would be scared." Ivy said slowly. "But for now, I wouldn't take his words seriously. When we're back at 7th Heaven, then we'll plan our next stagety. But for now..." She cupped her hands, and scooped up a handful of water. "Step Two: Drink the water from the Springs"  
You cupped your hands together and dipped them into the water, then bringing them back up. "Well, cheers!" Ivy stood up and held up her hands. You smiled and stood up with her, and the 2 of you tapped your hands together. You brought your hands to your lips, and drank the water. "And now, we wait." You said, once you were finished drinking. Ivy nodded, then began to sway. "Ivy-?" You started to say, then your vivion blurred. Whats going on? Your head started to spin, and you fell.

Sephiroth's POV:

The two girls drank the water. You stared at Yuna, and could feel the begining of a nosebleed comeing on. The water then began to glow lightly, and Ivy swayed. Yuna started to say something, butput a hand to her head and swayed as well. The water glowed a rainbow of colours, and started to move around in a circle. Yuna and her friend colasped. "Yuna!" You cried, and moved closer to the water. When you reached there, things had returned to normal. Where could she have gone to? You looked down, and your eyes widened in surprise.  
The springs were now a bottomless pit.

Your POV:

Water spun around you, and your body became numb. You floated towards the bottom, half asleep. You were surronded by light, and then the visions came.

An unseen man chuckled. "You're a very special girl Yuna, did you know that?"

"Yuna!" Rikku was running towards you, along with Snowy. An explosion appeared behinded her, and she disappeared.

You were falling, then black feathers surronded you.

You were in a bedroom, playing your flute. There were metal bars in the windows.

Black feathers surronded you, and you saw Kadaj, then he turned into Sephiroth.

"Whenever you're with her, you manage to get her hurt in some way. I won't let you do it again!" Cloud yelled at Kadaj as they fought.

"Yuna, whats wrong?" A concerned face belonging to Kadaj peered down at you.

"That Shin-ra scum took Yuna!" An angry Kadaj yelled.  
"Alright, last time it was for Mother, this time its personal!" Loz yelled, eyes flashing with anger.  
"Nobody takes our Yuna and gets away with it!" Yazoo growled. "They headed towards the new Shin-ra building. Come on!" Kadaj hopped on his bike, and the three of them took off.

You were in a room, the doors closed and the curtains drawn. You were sitting in a chair. "You have a beautiful face Yuna." A man said from behind you. He ran a hand up your arm. "One can only imagine what your body looks like."

You were in a bed, bandages wrapped all over your body. "I see your awake." Sephiroth said from a cornor. "Welcome to your new home Yuna."

A child laughter was heard. "Look what I found, mommy!"

"I don't want to run away anymore. Thats all I've done in my life, run away when anything gets tough!" You cried, looking at Kadaj. "I know what they want me to do is risky, but I don't want to run anymore."

You woke up. Kicking your legs, you swam to the surface, and took a well deserved breath of air. Ivy surfaced beside you. Your feet touched the ground, and you stood up. "That, was intense. Weird, but intese." Ivy panted next to you.  
"Yes, it was." You agreed. You looked up at the sky. Day already? How long were we in that trance  
"Come on. The guys are probally panicing by now." Ivy crawled out of the water, and reached for her clothes.  
"Yes." You agreed, getting out and pulling your clothes on. "But, maybe we should take a little rest first. My head is spinning"  
"Yes, lets"  
You pulled on your clothes and jewelery and leaned against a tree. Those things... what did they mean? 


	16. Chapter 16

Kadaj's POV:

You stopped outside of 7th Heaven. "Go on." Yazoo encouraged. "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you"  
"We'll be outside the city. Come find us when you're done." Loz said, and your brothers drove off.  
Well, here gos nothing. You took a deep breath, then pushed open the door. "Yuna?" You called out.  
Tifa appeared from behind the bar counter, ahopeful look on her face. Seeing you, her face fell. "Oh, its just you"  
"I'm flattered, seeing how much you missed me." You said dryly. "Where's Yuna"  
"Shes not here. She got into an arguement with Sora, and took off. Cloud went to go and find her"  
Cloud... what do you think you're doing, trying to move in on me! Your hands curled into fists. "What way did they go"  
A door opened then slammed shut somewhere from behind the bar. Tifa ignored your question, and went to go see what it was.  
Curious, you snuck over, listening.  
"They what!?" Tifa asked.  
"The Turks got her. Something about a 'Promised' project-" Images of the files flashed through your mind. "defeating Sephiroth-" She is the key. If we get to her before Sephiroth, we just might be able to stop him... "and Rufus wants her to 'visit' him." WHAT  
You couldn't stand it anymore. You burst into the room. "What do you mean, the Turks took Yuna?!" You hissed.  
"Whats he doing here?" Cloud growled, stareing at you.  
"He came by, looking for Yuna." Tifa explained.  
"And you siad that I put her in danger! At least Shin-ra never kidnapped her when she was with me!" You yelled at him.  
"Be quiet, I have this under control." Cloud glared at you.  
"Really? I've had enough of your 'help'. I'm going to rescue Yuna MY way!" With that you left.  
Danm Cloud! You thought as you drove to the edge of the city. Danm him to hell! How could he let something like that happen  
"Whats wrong?" Yazoo noticed your expression as you drove up.  
You hopped off your bike, running over to them."That Shin-ra scum took Yuna!" You yelled.  
"Alright, last time it was for Mother, this time its personal!" Loz yelled, eyes flashing with anger.  
"Nobody takes our Yuna and gets away with it!" Yazoo growled. At least we know where they're headed. "They headed towards the new Shin-ra building. Come on!" You hopped on back on your bike, followed by your brothers, and the three of you took off.

Your POV:

Urg... where am I? Your eyes fluttered open, and you sat up slowly. You were in a white room, with glass doors. Great, I'm back at Shin-ra. Reno knocked on the door, snapping you out of your thoughts. "Yo, you're awake?" You just stared at him. "I'll take that as a yes then." He slid a card into a slot, and the doors opened. "No use trying to use that wierd magic -excuse me, magik- in here, Hojo put up some sorta sheild thing that'll neautralize your attacks." He grabbed your arm. "Lets go, the boss wants to see you once you're up"  
That old pig? "Why would that old geezer want to see me?" You growled. "Last time I was here, he took no interest in us"  
Reno didn't reply, he just lead you down the corridors in silence, while you scanned your surrondings, trying to find a weak point to escape. "Don't even think about it." Reno said.  
"Think about what?" You looked up at him.  
"Trying to escape. We're hundreds of feet off the ground, and you don't even know where we are"  
"So? I've escaped from worse situations." You replied. "And this height is nothing to me"  
"Even if you did find a way to get out, we're under strict orders to watch you constantly, so either way, you can't escape." Reno pressed a button, and some doors opened.  
You looked around at the chamber. "Whats this"  
"Its called an elevator. It takes you up or down. Why, haven't you seen one before?" Reno looked down at you in amazement.  
"No, I haven't." You replied. The doors closed and Reno pressed a button, the chamber began to move up. You glanced around curiously, wondering how it moved. Looking up at the roof, you closed your eyes and reopened them, focusing energy into them. Looking through the roof, you studied the gears, taking note of them. Who knew, it could be useful.  
The doors opened and Reno grabbed your arm, leading you down a white hall with steel doors flanking its sides. A shiver ran up your spine. This place creeped you out already. How can someone live in a place like this?  
Reno finaly stopped at the end of the hall. He glanced towards you, then knocked on the door. "Yes?" A voice you heard somewhere before, but couldn't quite reconize, asked.  
"The girl's up." Reno replied.  
A pause. "Come in"  
Reno opned the door and walked in, pulling you with him. The back wall of the room was made entirly of glass, and placed infront of it was a desk. A blonde haired man sat in a large black chair behind the desk, looking at the two of you as you came in. An uneasy feeling passed through you.  
"Reno, leave us." He said. Reno nodded, let go of you and walked out of the room, leaving you alone with him.  
He stared at you for a moment, then said, "Yuna, take a seat." He guestured to a chair plced in front of the table. You didn't move. He chuckled. "So, for once the reports told the truth, you really are shy around strangers. Its ok, I'm not going to harm you"  
"Who are you?" You asked him, still not moveing.  
"How rude of me, I didn't even introdused myself." He leaned back in his chair. "My name is Rufus Shin-ra, I am the president of this company.  
You frowned. "What happened to the other one, the old man"  
Rufus stood up, and started walking towards you. "You mean my father, I presume? He died two years ago. Sephiroth killed him." What? Rufus was by your side now. "Just one of the many things we have in common, Yuna. We both have lost loved ones to Sephiroth." He placed a hand on the small of your back, leading you forward ever so gently. You looked up at him, surprised what he said. "Yes, we all know what happened to them now. We learned about it three years ago, what became of them. A shame really, who would of thought that they of all beings would fall under Sephiroth's blade?" He gently pushed you down into the chair, but stayed standing, hands on your shoulders, his thumbs gently massaging them. "But, that makes you and the others all the more valuable to us, especailly you"  
"What do you mean?" You asked him, stareing forward.  
He chuckled. "You're a very special girl Yuna, did you know that?" Your eyes widened, remenbering the Sumbei. "Everything seems to have to do with you these days. All of a sudden, your the main interest of several... projects. The 'Promised' project, for example, but sadly, that'll have to wait"  
"What do you mean?" You didn't understand what he was getting at.  
"The fate of the planet is at stake. Kadaj's gang unleased a nightmare that lies in wait, for the time to strike. And when he does, you don't blame us for wanting to be ready do you"  
"No, I guess that would make sense." You replied slowly. You wanted to get out of the room, fast.  
"In our last encounter with Sephiroth, only a few days ago in fact, he mentioned a queen,w ho'll be by his side when he destroyed the planet." A shiver ran up your spine. "It didn't take long to figure out who he meant, but you don't want to go to him, do you? You want him dead and gone? Don't you"  
"Yes." You replied.  
"So do we, Yuna." Rufus had bent down, and was by your ear. "We have the same wish, for Sephiroth to be gone." You didn't like where this was going. You tried to stand up, but Rufus pressed down on your shoulders, keeping you in your seat. "But in order to do that,we need your help Yuna. We need to draw Sephiroth to right where we want him, but, we'll need some sort of... leverage. Thats where you come in"  
You heard enough. You bolted up to your feet, several feet away from Rufus. "And why," You asked, glareing at him. "Should I help you? You, who were responsible for creating Sephiroth? Who held my sister and I captive for a year? Who put the planet in the state its in today? Why should I clean up your mess?!" You shouted. "As far as I'm concerned, you're just as bad as Sephiroth!" You spat out.  
Rufus shook his head, smirking. "I was told you would react like this. However, I think I can convince you to help us, one way or another." He took a step towards you.  
"Don't come near me!" You said, takeing a step back.  
"Why should I?" Before you could react, he grabbed your wrists and slammed you back into a wall, pinning your wrists over your head. "You see Yuna, I always get my way. Like it or not, you're going to help us bring down Sephiroth." His entire body was pressed up against yours, pinning your body completely to the wall, with his face only a few inches from yours. "There are two ways we can do this, the hard way or the easy way"  
"Let go of me!" You struggled to pull your wrists from his hands.  
"I see you chose the hard way." He leaned in and kissed you, hard and demanding, you struggled to get away from him, or move him off of you, but your efforts were in vain. You started crying as he forced your lips open, and his tongue started exploreing your mouth. Kadaj, Cloud, anyone?! You begged as Rufus continued his asult. Help me, please!

Sephiroth's POV:

How did this happen? You growled in your head. You had thought thatYuna, in Cloud's care, would be safe, but no! He had done aead and lat Shin ra kidnap her! The idiot!  
A wave hit you, and you stopped running, closeing your eyes, you focussed on Yuna. Yuna... shes crying. You took off again, running faster then before. If that Shin-ra brat has hurt her in any way... You thought in your head. He won't live to see the planet being destroyed! He and the rest of his followers will die the most painful way possible!

Your POV:

You sat down on the bed, sighing. Rufus had seen to it that you were placed in more 'fitting' quarters. Hence the beautiful bedroom. You got off the bed, not even wanting to find out why it was so big. You walked over to the window, resting your head on a bar. I hate this place. A tear slid down your cheek. Kadaj, where are you? Are you even going to come find me?You sighed. I think that now I would even be gratful if Sephiroth came and resuced me. You let out a small laugh. Imagine, me excepting his help. Hes the reason I'm in this mess. You walked over to a chair, and sat down on it. You rached into your bag, pulling out your flute. Raiseing it to your lips, you closed your eyes, and started playing.  
(Insert beautiful playing piece here)  
The door opened and you stopped playing, opening your eyes. Elena came in, carrying a try of food in her hands. She smiled at you. "I was wondering how you were. Its around dinner, so I thought you woud be hungry, so I brought this up for you." She sat the tray down on the table beside you, pulled out a chair and sat down.  
You stared at her. "Thank you." You said softly, looking away.  
She sighed. "You're not still angry about us 'takeing' you, are you? We did it for your own good. With Sephiroth around, we can't have you running around all over the place. Its not safe"  
"I had evaded Sephiroth for 6 years before he first died, without any help. I think I can handle him on my own." You replied.  
"Don't be that way. This place isn't so bad. Once we can trust you not to try to escape, you can start to wonder around here, have more freedom. But, we can't trust you not to run off, so we have to take these measures. They're only for you're own protection"  
"I appreciate you wanting to help, but I can take care of myself." You looked back at her. "This isn't any of your business. Why can't you people understand this"  
"Isn't any of our business?!" Elena's voice raised. "Its about the fate of this planet! Of course this is our business! Do you have any idea what Sephiroth put us through last time he tried to destroy the planet"  
"Do you think that just because I was in the shadows, an unknown character, that I didn't experience it as well?!" You stood up, walking to the window, you turned to face her. "Do you have any idea what its like, to run endlessly, to be haunted by a man that never rests? Do you know what its like to explain to your sister why she doesn't have a mommy?" You blinked back tears. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep at night, knowing that their deaths are all because of you?! That they died because you were BORN!?" You cried. "I have suffered as much as you have, if not more. But I didn't have anyone to turn to, no one to run to. I had to depend on myself alone." Your voice lowered. "You ask me why I don't help you? Well its because its YOUR fault HE was created!" You turned around stareing out the window.  
"Yuna..." Elena said softly. You didn't reply. "I'll leave this here for you." She stood up and left. Then you let your tears fall.

Reno's POV:

Wow, sounds like they're haveing a cat fight. You could barely hear what they were saying, danm these thick walls, but one was angry.  
The door opened and Elena came out. "Well?" Rude asked.  
"She hates us, and I can't blame her." She responded, shrugging.  
"And whys that?" Tseng frowned.  
"She blames the entire company for makeing Sephiroth into the thing he is today." Elena responded. "All of her hardships, all of her struggles, they all trace back to us"  
"Wow. Better not let her meet Hojo then." You repied smirking. "With those freaky powers of hers, she'll kill him"  
"Thats not going to happen." Tseng rubbed his temples. "Hojo wants to meet her. You know how he loves weird and ancient things. According to him, shes the best of both rules"  
"What did Rufus say to that?" Rude asked.  
"As long as no harm comes to her, he can do what he wants." Tseng sighed. "I think he has taken a likeing to her"  
You snorted. "You think? They were in that office for over two hours. You saw that look on his face after she left"  
"No chance of romance, sadly for him." Elena spoke up, takeing a seat next to Tseng. "She hates us, remenber"  
"I'll hate to be the soul who'll brake that news to him then." God this is frustrating  
"And on top of that, Cloud has also taken an interest in her, along with Kadaj. And his brothers think Yuna as one of them." Rude said. "Not to mention that the most dangerous man alive, Sephiroth himself, is in love with her"  
"This," Tseng replied. "Is going to get ugly. Very ugly."

The Next Mourning

Your POV:

You blinked open your eyes, and let out a small yawn. You rolled over, and closed your eyes, wanting to sleep the day away.  
"So, the sleeping beauty awakes"  
You eyes shot open and you sat up, stareing at the man sitting on the cornor of the bed. Rufus chuckled. "Whats wrong Yuna? A moment ago you didn't mind me watching you"  
You got out of the bed and began walking away from Rufus. "What are you doing here"  
Rufus got off the bed, and began walking around it, towards you. "You forget Yuna, I'm the president of this company. Its my duty to check up on our interests every so often"  
"That may be true, but while I'm ASLEEP!?" You asked. Your back hit a wall, and you started edgeing around the room, never turning your back on Rufus.  
Rufus continued to approuch you, and as he passed by the window he pulled the curtain shut. "I've forgotten about your innocence. It must be from not being around others for such a long time"  
"What do you mean by that?" You hit a cornor. Rufus began to walk towards you slowly. Great, trapped  
"You probally haven't even gone that far, have you?" You didn't know what he was talking about, but you didn't like the look in his eyes, or where things seemed to be headed. You wanted to get out of this room, fast.  
You bolted to the left, but Rufus intercepted you, grabbing you around the waist. "Whats wrong Yuna? Are you scared?" You began to struggle to get out of his grasp. "You wanted to do this the hard way, remenber? If you coopperate, everything will go along so much slower. But in the mean time, I think I will show you a thing or two." Manageing to free yourself from his grasp, you stepped backwards away from him, only to stumble upon and land on a chair. You tried to get back up, but Rufus grabbed your shoulders, forceing you to stay put in the chair. "What are you doing? Leave me be!" You cried.  
"I'm only showing you something Yuna. I don't see why your so upset." Rufus walked behind you, a hand carassing your cheek. "You have a beautiful face Yuna." He murmered, bending down by your ear and trailing another hand up your arm. "One can only imagine what your body looks like." He whispered in your ear.  
Your eyes widened and you tried to get away from him, but Rufus grabbed your wrist, spinning you around to face him. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest. "You're scared, aren't you?" He whispered to you. "You have no idea what I'm going to do, and every instinct in you is screaming to you to run. But don't worry, I'm not going to do anything you wouldn't like." He then pulled you over to the bed, and pushed you onto it. He jumped on after you, and pulled you towards him. Rufus rolled ontop of you and pinned you wrists above your head with one hand, and reached into his coat with the other, pulling out some sort of silver braclet, with spikes facing towards the center. "Whats that for?" You asked.  
"This," He replied. "Will keep those powers of your in check. When you wear this, you can't use your powers." He reached up to your wrists. "If you try, you will be over come with extreme pain." You tried to pull your wrists from him, but he easily secured it around a wrist. Letting go of them, Rufus leaned in and kissed you, quickly forceing your mouth open and plunging his tongue into it. He wrapped one arm around you waist, with the other stroking your spine. You found yourself arching your back, pressing your body against his, unintentially. He smirked into the kiss, and his other hand began makeing its way up your body.  
There was a knock on the door. Sighing, Rufus sat up. "Yes"  
"Sir, we have reports that Sephiroth is headed this way. We believe that its in our best interest to leave quickly." Tseng voice spoke through the door.  
"Fine, we'll be right there." Rufus looked back down at you. "Its a shame, it was starting to get good too." He grabbed you hand, pulling you off the bed. "Time to go Yuna. Our plan isn't ready yet, and we can't have him stealling you away now"  
Rufus pulled you outside, to where a car was waiting. He pushed you in, then climbed in after you. "Where to sir?" Tseng asked.  
"Go to my get away house. He won't be able to find it." Rufus replied, slipping an arm around your waist and pulling you towards him.  
"Roger." Elena hit a button, and a screen came up, seperateing you and Rufus from the Turks.  
Rufus didn't leave you alone for long. Quickly, he leaned you back down on the car seat. "Now, where were we?" He whispered to you. "Oh yes, I remenber now." He leaned down to kiss you, but you turned your face away. "Whats wrong? Just a minute ago you were enjoying it." He began to kiss your neck, gently nipping it as he went along.  
"Stop it." You whispered, squeezeing your eyes shut.  
The car lurched forward suddenly, causing Rufus to roll off of you. You sat up and looked out the back window. Your face lit up and you smiled.  
Kadaj... you came. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Sir, I suggest you hold on. Things are about to get rough." Elena called from the front.  
"Rude, Reno. See if you can get them to retreat." Tseng said to the two.  
"All ready on it!" You heard gun fire, and Kadaj's bike moved away from the car. No!Rufus grabbed you, pulling you right up against him and wrapping an arm around your waist. "I'm not going to let them take you away Yuna, there is too much at stake." He pulled out a gun from his coat, and your eyes widened.  
A thud was heard from the roof. You looked up at it. "Uh, sir?" Reno said. "I suggest you get down.  
"Why is-" Shouba was driven through the roof of the car, and began sawing through it.  
"Tseng, speed up! Try to shake him off!" Rufus yelled.  
The car began makeing sharp turns, but the sword continued cutting through. "Not working!" Reno yelled.  
"Then shoot at him!" Elena yelled.  
"Not a bad idea." Rufus took aim. No! The image of Kadaj lying dead in your arms flashed through your mind and you threw yourself at the gun, knocking Rufus to the seat just as the gun went off.The bullet went through the side of the roof, hopefully not into Kadaj. Your hands went around the hand with the gun, trying to pry it from him. Rufus kicked you in the stomach, sending you flying into the other side of the car. Rufus took aim again, but the window shattered. You let out a scream and covered your head, cringing as shards sunk into your hands and arms.  
Wind entered the car fast and someone grabbed you, pulling you up and through the roof. You opened your eyes and smiled. Kadaj stared down at you. "Yuna, are you ok?" You nodded. "Good, hang on." Kadaj jumped from the roof and onto his motercycle, being led by Yazoo.  
"Lets get out of here now." Yazoo said. "Welcome back Yuna"  
"Ya, Kadaj was a right mess when you were away." Loz said as he drove past.  
"Yeah, wouldn't stop mopping around or do anything." Yazoo quickly drove away.  
"You were?" You looked over Kadaj's Shoulder, trying to see his face.  
Kadaj looked way from you, but you could still see the blush. "Yeah..." He said slowly.  
You smiled and hugged him from behind, snuggling up to him. "I missed you too." You replied.  
Kadaj looked back at you and grinned, then gunned the bike, takeing off after his brothers. "Hold on, we still have to lose Shin-ra"  
You looked behind you. Sure enough, the car was hot on your heels. You gulped, then turned back around, looking up ahead. Kadaj, in a responce to your movement, sped up, quickly catching up to his brothers. "Go up on the rocks, they can't follow us there." Kadaj said to his brothers, they gave him a breif nod and took off. Kadaj began heading towards the cliffs, and began driving up their steep hills. You looked behind you. Sure enough, the car was having troubles navigateing between the rock piles. On top of the cliff, Kadaj stopped and, smirked in victory as he stared down at the car. "Are we safe here?" You asked.  
"Don't worry, they can't reach us. Its's too rocky for the car to make it up, and to steep to go up by foot." Kadaj assured you.  
Loz and Yazoo drove up. "So Yuna, where do you want to go next?" Yazoo asked.  
"Anywhere away from them is fine with me." You replied.  
Loz looked behind you. "What the hell"  
You looked behind you, a dust cloud was approuching fast. "Its ok, its only-" The cloud stopped right in front of you, revealing your two friends. "Ivy and Sora"  
"Yuna, Sora has something to say to you." Ivy pushed Sora (who looked like he went through hell and back) forward.  
"Yuna, I'm sorry." Sora muttered.  
"Can't hear you!" Ivy hissed, giveing him a death glare.  
"Yuna, I'm sorry." He said a little louder.  
"Better." Ivy said.  
"Good now lets go." Sora grabbed your hand and began pulling you after him.  
"Go where?" You asked.  
"Simple. You can't stay around them, its a oneway ticket to Sephiroth. We are all going into the forest, where we'll stay until the worst of it has blown over"  
"And why shouldn't she stay with us?" Yazoo growled.  
"What part of 'remenents' don't you understand? Don't you get it? in a sense, you are Sephiroth"  
"They are nothing LIKE Sephiroth!" You said, glareing at Sora. You yanked your hand from him.  
"Great, more company!" Loz throw his hands up in the air as Cloud arrived, with Rikku and Snowy in toll.  
"I thought I told you that I'll get her back." Cloud got off his bike.  
"And by the time you managed that, Shin-ra would of made his move on Yuna." Kadaj glared at Cloud.  
"Enough chit-chat! The 4, sorry 5, of us need to go back to the forest." Sora complained.  
Ivy got an irk mark on her head. "ENOUGH!!" She yelled. The ground shook and everyone stared at her. "Yuna do this, Yuna do that, doesn't ANYONE stop to ask what Yuna wants to do?" Her eyes flashed green. "All you guys have ever donesince you met her is tell her what she should do and what she shouldn't do! She has a mind of her own, you know. She can think for herself!" An explosion happened in the distance, and everyone lookjed at it.  
"Wow Ivy, you must be really mad to do something like that." Sora said.  
"That... wasn't me." She said softly.  
"Thats the Shin-ra building." Cloud said.  
That means... Suddenly, you felt as if you were pulled from your body, and sent flying across the distance. You stopped at the Shin-ra building, now in ruins. The place was on fire, and Sephiroth stood there, his back to you and blood still dripping from his sword. He turned around and stared at you. After a while, he smirked. "So there you are. I was wondering where you went. Don't worry, I'll be there for you soon"  
You snapped back to your body, and fell to your knees, holding your head with one hand.  
"Yuna!" Kadaj kneeled down next to you. "Whats wrong"  
You looked at him. "Sephiroth, he knows where I am. Please, I need to get away from here, now"  
"Yuna..." Cloud said.  
You looked up at him. "Cloud, it isn't that I don't value your friendship, but if I go back to 7th Heaven, then I'll be putting everyone there in danger, and I can't alow that to happen." You looked over at Rikku. "Rikku, listen to me. Stay with Cloud, I'll come and get you when its safer"  
"But Yuna..." Rikku whinned.  
"Promise me that you won't come looking for me. Stay in the Edge where its safe. Promise?" You looked her in the eye.  
"Promise." She muttered.  
"Good." You stood up. "I'll go back to 7th Heaven when its safer, I'll see you all there then. But for now, its bast that I lay low for a while. Until then, take care"  
"I still say your makeing a mistake." Sora said.  
"Then its my mistake to make." You replied. You looked over at Kadaj. "Well, lets go"  
"Alright then." He smiled at you, and hopped back on his bike, followed by you. After takeing off, you looked back at the group you were leaving behind. Please, stay safe. You thought, as they disappeared in the distance.

Later

You sat down on the grass, stareing out at the river. I hope Rikku is doing ok. She has never been by herself for so long before. True, Cloud and the others will take care of her, but still... You let out a sigh. I really haven't been a good sister lately, have I? You leaned back on the grass. Since this entire mess started, I haven't been spending time with her at all  
Kadaj appeared, looking down at you. "Yuna, whats wrong"  
"Hi Kadaj." You sat back up. "I was just thinking"  
"Reall?" Kadaj sat down next to you. "About what"  
"Just some things"  
"Come on Yuna, something's bothering you, I know it. You can tell me. Now come on, whats bothering you"  
You took a deep breath. "Its about Rikku. I haven't been spending much time with her lately, and I'm... worried about her, I guess"  
"Well, I guess thats just natural." Kadaj wrapped an arm around you and you rested your head on his shoulder. "You two have been on your own for so long, and you've been taking care of her since she was a baby. Now that you two are finally apart, you start to worry"  
"I guess you're right." You say slowly. "But still, I hope shes alright"  
"Don'r worry, I'm sure she is." Kadaj said.  
"Kadaj?" You said after a few moments.  
"Yes"  
"Thank you"  
"For what?" Kadaj looked down at you.  
"Just... thank you." You smile and close your eyes, snuggling up against him. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kadaj's POV:

"So, the love birds return." Loz looked up as you approuched the fire, Yuna sleeping soundly in your arms.  
You glared at him. "Be quiet ,will you? Shes alseep." You hissed at him, setting Yuna down by the fire.  
Yazoo Looked down at her wrist. I wonder how that thing comes off"  
"You probally need Shin-ra to unlock it or something." Loz replied. "Nothing we did loosened it"  
You tuned your brothers out, and lied down next to Yuna. She snuggled up against you, grabbing onto the front of you clothes. You smiled down at her, and wrapped your arms around her, falling asleep almost instantly.

Sephiroth's POV:

You stared down at the tracks the rements made. Pitiful, just pitiful. Any one could follow these tracks. And these were suppose to be rements of you. You shook your head. In truth, the three brothers were nothing like you. Inferior to you in every way, you were embarassed to be acossiated with them. So why is Yuna falling for one of them? Patience, you told yourself as you followed the tracks. Yuna's with them now, and we all know that they can't keep her safe. With Shin-ra out and about, I'll have to speed the process up a little, but the results will still be the same. Your pace quickened, and you began running. Yuna, I'll think I'll give you a little surprise, one that I've been saveing just for you.

Your POV:

You woke up, only to see Kadaj sleeping peacefully, right in front of you. You smiled to yourself, and slipped out of his embrace silently. I should get some food for the guys. You stood up and walked silently away to the river. Now, how can I do this without Magik? A twig snapped behind you, and you pulled your knives out, quickly kicking and pinning the intruder to a tree in one fluid motion.  
"Yuna..." Loz croaked. "Its just me"  
You quickly let him go. "Loz, I'm so sorry!" You looked at him worried. "I'm such a fool! I didn't hear you until you got so close, and"  
"Its ok Yuna." Loz messaged his throat. "Its nothing, really"  
"Ok then, but why were you following me?" You asked, putting the knives away.  
"You're a wanted women now Yuna." Loz laughed. "In between making sure that Sephiroth and Shin-ra don't kidnap you, Cloud might drop by and adduct you. So, we all have to keep an eye on you"  
"Well, thats very nice of you Loz, but I can take care of myself you know." You replied.  
"No buts, we're not takeing any chances. We want you to stick around, especially Kadaj." A light blush came to your cheeks, and you quickly turned away. "Ahh, so the feelings mutual, I take it then. So tell me, when can I expect nieces and nephews"  
"WHAT!!" You screamed, turning completely red.  
"Odivously not anytime soon." Loz rubbed his ear. "Can you yell abit louder? I don't think the Edge heard you"  
"S-sorry, but"  
"You don't have to be embarassed. You're as bad as Kadaj"  
"But"  
"Its only a natural part of life. Jeez, I don't know why you two get so worked up about"  
"Worked up about what?" Kadaj walked in just then.  
"Good, your up. I was just popping the niece and nephew question on Yuna. Shes just as bad as you about it." Kadaj's cheeks flamed red. "Don't worry about it. Hey, is Yazoo up"  
"No." Kadaj responded.  
"And he thinks I'm the lazy one. Bye, and remenber to use protection!" You turned red again, much to his amusement, and he left.  
"Hey, don't let him get to you." Kadaj walked over to you.  
"Yeah, but..." You shook your head. "Nevermind. Its nothing"  
"While we're out here, I want to show you something." Kadaj said.  
"But, wouldn't your brothers worry?" You look back to the direction loz had gone.  
"This will only take a minute. Come on." Kadaj offered you his hand. You took it, causeing Kadaj to smile. "Its just this way, come on."

Loz's POV:

They sure do make a good couple. You walked back to camp. "Hey, you're finally up." You said to Yazoo.  
Yazoo glared at you. "Shut up. Some noise woke me up last night so I check the place over. Waste of time though, I found nothing"  
"Too bad." You replied. "You should of seen Yuna's face when I asked about my future nieces and nephews. She turned so red"  
"Who turned so red?" Kadaj walked in.  
You did a double take. "Wh-What are you doing here"  
"Hes our brother." Yazoo responded. "And aren't you suppose to be watching Yuna"  
"No, Kadaj was just there and... and..." Then it hit you. The three of you looked at each other, then at the path leading to the river. "YUNA!!" You all shouted at once and took off.

Your POV:

"Kadaj, where are we going? We've been walking for 10 minutes already." You asked.  
Kadaj looked back at you, smileing. "We're almost there Yuna. Just abit further." "Kadaj, are you ok?" You asked.  
"Yes, why?" He asked.  
"You just seem... different, I guess. Its nothing bad though, I've just never seen you like this before"  
"Why, do you like it?" He asked, watching you carefully.  
"Thats a strange question. But, yes, I think I do like it." You replied.  
Kadaj smiled, turning back around. You studied him carefully. What a weird question to ask. I wonder whats he up to  
He stopped suddenly, causeing you to nearly run into him. He turned to face you. "Close your eyes Yuna." He said.  
You did as he said, and felt you're hands being taken into his, and lead forward. Light hit you're face, and thoughts raced around you're head, wondering what kind of place this is.  
"Ok Yuna, open your eyes"  
You opened them and let out a gasp of amazement. The place was beautiful. "Kadaj," You breathed. "This place is...is"  
"Do you like it?" You turned around, faceing Kadaj.  
"Like it? This place is amazeing!" You smiled, letting out a small laugh. "There aren't enough words in English or Evubi to describe it"  
Kadaj smiled. "I'm glad you like it." For a moment, you thought you saw something glint in his eyes, something that wasn't like him at all, but you brushed it off, presuming that it was just a trick of the light.  
"But... how did you find this place?" You asked, turning back to face the water.  
"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that much." He approuched you from behind. "I wanted to find a place that I could share with you. Then I stumbled apon this place." He hugged you from behind, and gently kissed your cheek, causeing you to blush a little. Smileing, he took your hands and lead you into the water. "I wanted to show you this place, because it seems like a place where you could let go of your worries and fears"  
"Kadaj, I..." You murmered.  
He placed a finger on your lips. "Don't say anything." He whispered, stareing right into your eyes.  
The two of you stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be an enternity. Then, ever so slowly, Kadaj moved closer, leaning in towards you. Placeing your hands on his shoulders, you stood up a little, and your lips met.

Kadaj's POV:

Yuna please be safe! You ran in the direction she seemed to have went. Kadaj! Calm down! We"  
"Shes this way, I know it!" You yelled back at your brothers. There was a light up ahead, and your pace quicken. You caught a glimpse of Yuna's hair, and you smiled. Yuna, you're- You stopped in your tracks.  
There was Yuna, with her arms wrapped around you. The two were lip-locked, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. No... Something was driven into your heart. You heard Yazoo and Loz stop behind you, takeing in the scene. But why..? A faint glimer caught your eye, and you gazed down at the reflections. The other 'Kadaj's' was flickering between your form and a form that you know all too well and absolutly hated. And thats when anger took over.

Your POV:

Bliss. You were in pure and utter bliss. Yours and Kadaj's tongues played together, and the moment felt like it could last forever.  
"YUNA"  
Hm? You were brought back to earth, and felt someone grab you from around your waist and yanked away from Kadaj. "Stay away from her!" The intruder hissed.  
"What do you- Kadaj?" Your eyes widen as you saw the intruder. "But..?" You looked back and forth between the two. Why are there two of you  
The Kadaj that intruded drew Shouba, pointing it at the other Kadaj. "If you ever come near her again, I'll-" By the way, the place that 'Kadaj' took you to was kind of like the far plane from FFX/FFX2, with the flowers and the water falls.

"Kill me?" This Kadaj's voice changed, just a little. What? He can't be Kadaj. But if he isn't then who is he? You began backing away from the two of them. "You can't even land a single hit on me, let alone kill me." The voice changed back to Kadaj's regular voice. Who is here? And why dd he take Kadaj's form? You began to back away. "Yuna, whats wrong? He looked over at you. "You look... scared"  
"Stay away from me." You said softly, curseing yourself for sounding weak.  
He smirked. "Are you afraid of me now? Just a few minutes ago, you were enjoying my company. So whats wrong now, that your friends appeared? Tell me Yuna, are you frightened by the unknown"  
"She doesn't have to answer to the likes of you!" Kadaj growled, then charged at the fake.  
"Kadaj, no!" You shouted, but the other blocked his attack with ease.  
"Pitiful." He replied, then flung Kadaj back. Kadaj went flying through the air, hitting his brothers as he landed.  
"Kadaj!" You started to run to him, but the other one grabbed your wrist, spinning you around and grabbed your other arm.  
"You are, aren't you?" He said. "You fear anything thats different, anything that is constantly changeing. You blame everything that goes wrong on yourself, even if you can't control whats happening!" An image of the warrior's head being cut off flashed before your eyes, and you began struggling to get out of his grasp. "You blame yourself for every little bad thing that happens, even if theres nothing you can do to stop it"  
"Stop it!" You cried.  
"The world doesn't understand what you've been through, they shun you, look down on you. They think that your some object that they can treat however they want." Kadaj ran at him again, but he used some magic and sent Kadaj flying back to the ground, unable to get up, despite his struggles. "Not even your friends treat you with respect. To them your a fragile little thing that needs constant supervision or else you'll break"  
"Shut up! Thats not true!" You were close to tears now.  
"If it wasn't true, then how come no one will leave you alone? You didn't do anything to them, but here they are, slowly breaking you, makeing you depend on them just to survie! How are they your friends?!" Black feathers began to surrond you two, and he turned into Sephiroth. He pulled you right up against him, wrapping his arms around you and pinning yours between the two of you. "How many times have you been hurt because of them?" He whispered into your ear. Your eyes widened, reconizeing the language. "Think back to the previous days, before you met him. How many times were you hurt?" You couldn't replied and he smirked. "I thought so." He tilted your face up and kissed you lightly on the lips. "Remenber Yuna, we will be together, one way or another!" He then disappeared, in a flurry of black feathers.  
The hold on Kadaj and his brothers disappeared, and Kadaj ran over to you as you sunk down to your knees. "Yuna!A"  
"Please, take me to Rikku." You replied, looking down at the ground.  
He frowned. "But I thought that you said that until the situation gets better"  
"Don't you get it? The situation is never going to GET better!" You cried. You looked up to Kadaj. "I just want to see my sister now! Before anything else happens!" 


	19. Chapter 19

Rikku's POV:

"I want to see Yuna." You whinned.  
/You remenber what she said./ Snowy said. /I know you both miss each other, but please, do what shes says for once and stay put/  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." You sluped down against a wall. Yuna, when are you comeing to get me  
Tifa passed by. "Still mopeing around"  
"I want to see Yuna"  
Tifa sighed. "She'll come when she comes. But to tell you the truth, I don't think that'll be any time soon. Sephiroth has been up and about alot lately, and we're haveing troubles trying to figure out where he'll strike next"  
"I want to see Yuna." You repeated.  
"Fine, suit yourself. Mope your life away." Tifa stood back up, and headed towards the bar.  
The door there opened. "What do you guys want now?" Tifa said. Huh? "What? Can't we just come here for a little friendly chat?" A males voice carried over to you.  
"After the grief you've put me through lately, no." Tifa replied angerly.  
"Grief? What grief?" Male #2 asked.  
"Yes, grief. While you guys are off trying to find Yuna, who by the way, does NOT want to be found, Cloud's disappearing for hours, Marlene and Denzel are out with Barret, and that leaves me here, all by myself, to take care of a kid, who hates me, and her freaky wolf"  
"A kid and a wolf? Who are these people?" Male #1 asked.  
"Someone who you won't be seeing. Now if you excuse me, I'm kind of busy at the moment, so if you can just go"  
"Hey no problem, we can watch this kid for you"  
"Not happening. If anything happens to her, Yuna will be deastivated, and Cloud or Kadaj will skin me alive"  
"Why will Yuna be deastivated?" Male #2 asked.  
"Umm... did I say that? I think I said something else." Tifa replied nervously, noticeing her slip up.  
"Where is Yuna? We've been trying to find her for quite some time now, and we think we've got a location, but"  
You've heard enough. You threw open the door and ran past Tifa. "You know where Yuna is? Where is she?" You cried.  
The two men looked down at you, surprised to see you. "Well, well, and who might you be?" Male #1, a guy with red hair, bent down to your eye level.  
"Rikku, get back." Tifa said.  
Ignoring her, you replied. "I'm Rikku. Please, where is Yuna"  
"Rikku, huh? I'm Reno, and baldy over there is Rude." He jotted his thumb over his shoulder and at his companion. "How exactly do you know Yuna"  
"Shes my sister. Now tell me, where is Yuna"  
"Sister? I wasn't aware of that she had a sister." Rude said.  
"Rikku, get back now!" Tifa commanded.  
"Make me!" You growled at her. "Can you take me to Yuna?" You asked Reno.  
He grinned. "We sure can. All we need to do is pin point her location, and then we've found her"  
"Can I go with you then? Please"  
"Rikku, NO! Get back inside now!" She grabbed your arm.  
"Let go of me!" You yelled at her.  
"You don't understand"  
"I said, LET GO!!" You roared angerly. Vines came out of the floor, hitting Tifa square in the stomach, sending her flying back through a wall. Hitting the next, she fell down, hitting the floor.  
After stareing at the sight for a moment, Reno looked back at you. "Sure, you can come with us, Just promise to behave. The boss isn't used to haveing kids run amuck all over the place"  
You smiled. "I will"  
"All right then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Reno stood up and headed out the door.  
Calling Snowy, you raced after them. You smiled as you climbed into the car, thinking I'm going to see Yuna soon!

Your POV:

Kadaj stopped in front of 7th Heaven. You hopped off the bike, just as Cloud came around the cornor. Stopping, he got off his bike. "Yuna? Yuna whats wrong"  
"I don't want to talk about it. I just came to see Rikku." You replied.  
Cloud grabbed your arm. "What wrong, you've look like you've been crying." Seeing you pause, he tried again. "Yuna, tell me what happened"  
"She doesn't want to talk about it." Kadaj replied, glareing at Cloud.  
Pulling your arm away from Cloud, you opened the door. "Rikku!" You called out. No answer. "Rikku? Snowy? Tifa? Is anyone here-" You stopped short, stareing at the hole in the wall. That looks like... it couldn't be. You ran over to the other side of the wall, and spotted Tifa. "Tifa!" You cried. You ran over to her side, and shook her slightly. "Tifa! Can you hear me"  
Cloud and Kadaj entered the room, and tifa stirred. She let out a groan, and her eyes fluttered open. "Yuna? What are you doing here?" "Tifa what happened? Who did this to you?" You asked.  
Her eyes went wide and she sat up. "Yuna, I'm so sorry. Rikku wanted to see you so bad, and then Reno and Rude"  
"Where is she? Where is Rikku?" You dreaded the worst.  
"Yuna, I tried to stop her. But these vines came out of the ground, and flung me back. She wanted to go with them because they said they where right on your trail. She believe that they could take her to you." You sat back, stunned. Shin-ra has Rikku, but how..? "Yuna I'm sorry, I should have stopped her but I"  
"Its alright Tifa. I understand." You replied queitly.  
Ivy and Sora came in. "Woah, what happened here?" Sora looked around.  
"Shin-ra has Rikku." You replied.  
"Yuna..." Ivy started.  
"I'm going to go and check out the Shin-ra building. There might be some clues there." Cloud said. He looked over to you. "Yuna, what do you want to do"  
"I want to find my sister, before anything else happens." You said slowly. You looked up at Cloud. "Please, take me with you. If theres anything to be found, I want to see it with my own eyes."

Sephiroth's POV:

You watched as Cloud came out of the bar, followed by Yuna. A change in guards, huh? This shall be interesting. Yuna got onto the back of Cloud's bike and they took off. You let out a small sigh. All these little distractions. If they keep happening, It'll be years before my plan works. You closed your eyes slowly, then opened them. First Yuna gets kidnapped by Shin-ra, then Kadaj rescues her. Then her little brat of a sister runs off with Shin-ra. Will I ever get a brake?! You smirked. Then again, process is moveing along quite well. The surprise I gave her certainly is speeding things up. You closed your eyes remenbering the kiss. In some ways, things are moveing along quite well. But in others... You frowned. I still should keep an eye on things. With this in mind, you took off after them.

Your POV:

Cloud slowed to a stop in front of the tourched Shin-ra building. You got off and began to look around.  
"Sephiroth sure did a number on this place." Cloud said. You looked over at him as he came right to your side. "It reminds me of Nibelheim." He smiled at you. I doudt that you'll find much here, but its worth a shot"  
"What happened to Nibelheim?" You asked, curious.  
"Nibelheim was my hometown." Cloud replied. "Sephiroth burnt it down. He destoryed the place after he found out the truth about himself"  
You nodded, deciding not to press the subject. Picking your way through the rubble, you looked around the place. The building had been burnt to the ground, leaveing ash and some blackened timber in its place. Going under an archway, which once might have been a door, you let out a sigh. This is discurishing. I hoped that a document of some sorts had survied the fire. Why does Sephiroth have to destory everything in his wake? You glanced down at the bracelet on your wrist. Shin-ra couldn't have possibly come up with technology to stop magik. After all, they claimed they had a sheild up there but I was still able to use magik. I wonder what my eyes will see? You closed your eyes, and started focussing magik into them. No pain so far. I knew he was bluffing! You smiled abit then opened your eyes.  
Pain all of a sudden shot through your body. Wh-what!! Your head started to pound, and daring a glance at the bracelet your eyes widened. The spikes had dug themselves into your wrist, and blood was streaming out. You landed on your knees, and you grabbed your head, letting go of the magik. The pain wouldn't stop, it just kept getting worst. You began screaming, then you fell, loseing all concious thought.

Cloud's POV:

You heard screaming. "Yuna!" You called out, and started running to wards the direction she went. You saw her collasping just in time. You ran up to her and caught her before she hit the ground. "Yuna!" You called again. She didn't move. What happened to her. Something red caught your eye, and you stared down at her wrist. Blood? Reaching down, you fiddled with the bracelet until it came off. Takeing out a bandage, you wrapped it around her wrist. I need to get her back to 7th Heaven. Who knows what else will happen. Picking her up bridal stlye, you stood up and turned to leave.  
"Playing the hero again Cloud"  
You spun around. Sephiroth was leaning against part of a wall, away in the shadows. Glareing, you asked. "What do you want"  
He let out a small chuckle, and took a few steps towards you. "Do you really have to ask that Cloud? I would of thought you would know me better by now. But, since your so curious..." He smirked, and began to circle you, you followed him, turning on the spot so your back wouldn;t be towards him. "I want many things Cloud. I want to wipe out the life on this planet, to destroy all the fools that have wronged my Mother, the ones that forced Yuna into a life of hideing, of denial"  
"From what I heard, she was perfectly fine before she met you." You shot at him.  
"The Promised Ones kept a shield up, to protect them from the outside world. That sheild was giveing off the hugest mako readings Shin-ra had ever encountered." He paused, his gaze drifting down to Yuna. "They were planning an expedition into the Forgotten Forest when I left. If the sheild didn't go down when it did, Shin-ra would of discovered the entire tribe. Believe it or not Cloud, I actually saved her"  
"From what? You destroyed her entire life when she met you"  
"Do you really think Shin-ra would have let them go? Yuna would have been subject to experiment after experiment for the rest of her life. Even if they stopped the experiments on her, they would have kept her somewhere where she would be 'safe', far away from her people, her home, and anything familiar. She would hate of it." Sephiroth stared at you in the eye. "At least now, she smiles. The life she has now is far better then what might have been"  
"You called what you did a favour?!" You growled.  
"The Age of the Promised Ones had ended, a new era was beginning. But, I don't expect you to understand." He smirked. "The feelings you have for Yuna aren't what you think. They're merely a crush, a pinning, nothing more." Sephiroth turned to leave. "Do what you want Cloud, but time is running out. My plan is in motion, and all of you are playing your parts to perfection. Try as you might, the outcome will still be the same." With that he was gone.  
You looked down at Yuna. How dare he say that aout me! Yuna is mine, not his, mine! I will kill anyone that harms her. Mark my words Yuna, I will protect you.

Your POV:

Owww... my head... You opened your eyes, blinking them a few times. Sitting up, you looked around. Why is it that every time I black out I end up here? You got off the bed, and went downstairs. Spying Tifa, you ran up to her. "Has there been any sign of Rikku"  
She sighed. "Neither hair or trace, its like she disappeared. Cloud out looking for poeple who might have seen her, and Kadaj and his brothers are looking for soe sign of Shin-ra. Until they find something, I'm afraid we don't have any leads"  
"Oh." You said softly, feeling disapointed.  
"Hey, cheer up. I'm sure we'll find something soon"  
You gave her a small smile. "It's alright Tifa. I guess I'm used to disapointments. At least things can improve, right"  
"I'm not sure about that." Tifa looked away from you. "Is Rikku used to it too"  
You shook your head. "No, she isn't. I've always done my best to make her happy. Before the last few weeks, she was all I had, and I never want to see her get hurt"  
"You're worried about what Shin-ra might do to her?" Tifa studied your expression.  
You heistated abit. "Yes, I am." You looked over at Tifa. "Why are we talking about these things? We shoulb be wishing for the best, not dwell on the worst"  
Tifa laughed. "Thats the spirit!" The door to the bar opened. "Now who could that be?" Tifa went out frount.  
Thats strange, usually customers come later. "What are you guys doing here?! You have some nerve after what you did!" Tifa said angerly.  
"Relax, we're just here for a friendly little business chat." Reno's voice carried over to you.  
WHAT!! You ran over to the door and flung it opened. Sure enough, Reno, Rude, and Rufus were there. Rufus turned to face you. "Ah, Yuna. How nice it is to see you again. I trust that you are well." Your hand balled into a fist and you glared at him. "Your angry with me about your sister being missing. I can assure you, we haven't forced her to do anything. She cooperated on her own free will"  
Before anyone could react, you ran at Rufus, slamming him into a wall. With one hand grabbing the front of his shirt and the other raised, energy extending out of your fingers, you hissed, "Where in Peww is my sister?!" You growled.  
He let out a chuckle. "So this is why she worshipped you so much. You've always been there for her, so now that you're gone, she doesn't know what to do. It isn't healthy for a child to depend on someone that much you know"  
"I mean it Shin-ra. Where. Is. Rikku." You said, eyes flashing.  
Pulling your hand off his clothes, he walked over to the bar. "At the moment, she is safe, you don't have to worry"  
"What do you mean at the moment shes safe?!" Tifa snapped.  
"A little kid is running around a building where all sorts of projects are underway. Very likely she could slip and hurt herself with the equipment." Reno remarked. "No need to worry." He added, seeing your face. "We're makeing sure nothing like that happens to her"  
"Accidents do happen though. And your sister loves running off and loseing the poeple keeping an eye on her." Rude remarked.  
"However, if you agree to help us," Rufus turned to look at you. "We can garunteer her safety"  
"What makes you think that Yuna will help you." Tifa asked.  
"Because she doesn't want to be responsible for another death." Rufus answered.  
"What happened that day was completely out of her control!" Tifa yelled.  
You looked away. "Tifa, It's ok." You said softly. It was all my fault, I can't let another die because of me. An image of the explossion behind Rikku and her disappearing in it flashed through your mind. "If I agree to help you, will you make sure that Rikku stays safe"  
Rufus smiled. "Of course. Nothing will happen to your sister under our care"  
"Will I be able to see her, whenever I wanted?" You looked back up.  
"I don't see how that will be a problem." Rufus answered.  
"Yuna, you're not actually thinking of helping them are you?" Tifa asked.  
"On that day I promised to protect her, and I'm do whatever possible to keep her safe." You replied. Looking back to Rufus, you said. "You know, I used to think there was nothing that wasa greater evil then Him. But, you managed to prove me wrong." You took a deep breath. "If one hair on Rikku's head is harmed, I'll make you regrett the day you were born"  
"Does that mean you'll help?" Reno asked.  
You nodded. "You don't leave me any choice, do you"  
"Excellant." Rufus walked over to you with a smile. Placeing a hand on your upper back, he said, "Don't worry, your sister couldn't be any safer. Now, lets not keep her waiting." He began to steer you towards the door.  
You turned around to face Tifa. "You will tell them where I am, right"  
She nodded, and walked over to you. "We'll miss you." She said, as she gave you a hug.  
Takeing the moment, you whispered into her ear. "Please, tell Kadaj I'm sorry"  
She nodded and let go. "Yuna," You looked at Rufus. "Its time to go"  
You nodded. "Bye Tifa." You said, then headed towards the door. 


	20. Chapter 20

Your POV:

You stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by. "Yuna," You looked over at Rufus. "We're almost there. Your sister is waiting for you." His hand closed around yours and another slip around your shoulders, moveing you towards him. "Now remenber your part of the deal"  
"Only if you do." You moved away from him, and continued to stare at the window.  
He let out a small chuckle. "You still don't trust me, do you"  
"You can't blame me." You replied. "I'm only helping you for Rikku"  
Th car pulled into a long driveway, comeing to a stop in front of a building. Reno got out of the front and opened the door on Rufus's side. Rufus got out, and extended his hand towards you. "Well, are you comeing?" He asked. Takeing a breath, you took his hand and got out. Rain was ouring down, and Rufus took this oppertunity to pull you close, covering you with his coat, as if he was sheltering you from the rain. He took his time getting inside, but once inside, you almost immediately broke away from him. Walking forward, you called, "Rikku!" Silence. "Rikku, where are you?" Still no anwser. You shot a look over at Rufus. "Where is she"  
He smirk, walking towards you. "Don't worry, Tseng and Elena are watching her. Shes perfectly saf"  
"Yuna?" You looked up, seeing rikku looking down at you a few stories up. "Yuna!"She jumped over the railling.  
"Not good!" Reno and Rude dashed forward to catch her. Smieling, you lifted your hand up, and Rikku's fall slowed to a stop, just a few feet above your heads.  
"I thought I told you to wait for me there." You told her. "But when I came I found out that you ran off wth them. Why"  
"I missed you." She whinned. "I don't like being left alone with them. Tifa's mean"  
You smiled, shakeing your head. "That may be so, but they're my friends, so I expect you to be nice to them"  
"Ok." She mumbled. You placed her down on the floor, and she ran over to you. You bent down onto your knees and caught her in a head. "Are we going to leave soon? They won't let me go into certain rooms and I'm always being watched"  
"We will, but not quite yet." You said, releasing her from the hug.  
"Whys that?" She looked confused.  
"I promised Mr. Shin-ra that I'll help him with a plan of his. You see, he's wants to get rid of Him"  
"You mean hes going to try to get rid of Him?" Rikku said excitedly You nodded. "Yep"  
"YAYYYY!!" She twirled in circles. "Hes going to be gonne! Hes going to be gonne!" She stopped. "Oh guess what! I practiced like you told me to, and look!" She held her hands out and concentrated. A smal ball of light appeared.  
"Rikku, thats wonderful!" You clapped your hands.  
"And look!" Rikku bit her thumb, holding it out to you. A light emited from the wound and it healed.  
"Congratulations!" You cried. "And now I believe that you can start learning Blue Magik"  
"I can! YAYYY!" She did a back flip, than twirled around.  
"English, please!" Reno begged.  
"It seems that your sister is happy to see you." Rufus approuched you from behind, placeing a hand on your waist. "See, you had nothing to worry about. This building is the safest place to be. I doudt that Sephiroth himself can brake into here."

Kadaj's POV:

"So let me get this straight." You said. "Shin-ra and the Turks came here, and, useing her sister as bait, have manage to convince her to go and help them with thier plan to get rid of Sephiroth." You rubbed your temples. "Is it just me, or are you guys complete idiots"  
"Hey!" Tifa glared at you. "I only did what"  
"Shin-ra is useing Yuna to lure Sephiroth into a trap. Any fool can see that!" You said. "Sephiroth will see through the plan, find a way around it, and then he'll be able to get at Yuna. I don't know about you, but I happen to like being alive"  
"So do we." Cloud said through gritted teeth.  
"I know you care about her Kadaj, we all do." Tifa said. "But Yuna said she'll do everything possible to protect her sister, and"  
"They're useing her sister to keep her there and in line." You turned around to leave.  
"Kadaj, listen to me. I really"  
"Why should we listen to you?" Yazoo asked. "We've played the game your way so far, and all it got us is Yuna getting kidnapped"  
"We sure were idiots to think that you could take care of her." Loz added, shakeing his head as he turned too to leave.  
Tifa clenched her hands into fists. "You three are the most pompous and arragent jackasses I had the displeasure to meet"  
"Thank you." You replied, unfazed by her words.  
"How Yuna could care for you Kadaj is beyond me"  
You halted to a stop, fingers reaching for the door. You looked over your shoulder at Tifa. "She... said something"  
"Before Shin-ra first kidnapped her, someone was on her mind, but she didn't tell us who. She was really disappointed when she learned that you guys had left her with us." Tifa took a breath. "Before she left with Rufus, she told me to tell you that she was sorry, I have no idea what she meant by it though." You smiled. "I don't even know why I'm telling you these things. One things for sure, Yuna deserves better then you"  
"I've heard it all before, so spare me the complaints." You opened up the door.  
"Where are you doing now? I thought I told you that Yuna didn't want to be rescued." Tifa said.  
"True, but..." You turned around and smirked. "I got to make sure that Shin-ra hasn't done anything to my girl." You walked through the door and looked at your brothers. "Time to go, I can't have Shin-ra moveing in on me." You got on your bike and took off.

Your POV:

"Yuna, how does climbing affect my magik training?" Rikku asked.  
"I want you to concentrate your energy to the bottom of your feet. Then, useing only your feet, I want you to climb the wall." You looked at her face and laughed. "Its quite simple once you get the hang of it. Here, I'll show you." You closed your eyes, concentrateing, then opened them. Walking towards the wall, you placed a foot on the wall and began to walk up it. After climbing up two stories, you turned around, faceing your sister. "You might not get it on your first few trys, so try running to make it easier." You jumped down, landing gracefully on your feet. "Now you try"  
Rikku concentrate, then ran to the wall. A few steps up it, she slipped and fell on her butt. "Don't worry about it, just try again." This time, she made it 5 feet up the wall, before her foot broke through the wall, causeing her to fall again. This might take a while  
"So what exactly are you to doing?" You looked behind you to see Reno.  
"And what are you doing here?" You asked.  
"Simple, Rufus wants us to keep an eye on you two. Now, answer my question. What in hell is she doing"  
"Rikku is doing some basic training to practise her blue magik." You replied. "I just hope that she has the pactience for it though, this magik takes a while to learn." Rikku fell down again.  
"Doesn't everything take a while to learn"  
"Yes, but this takes a really long time."You replied, looking back to Reno. "Why do you ask"  
"No reason." He replied.  
"AHHHHHH! Stupid wall!" Rikku yelled. "Why won't you let me climb up you?!" With that, her fist glowed red and she hit the wall, causeing that section of the wall to crumble.  
"Rikku!" She looked over at you.  
"Umm... hehe, oops?" She scratched the back of her head, looking sheepously.  
You let out a sigh, and you held out your hand. The rubble floated back to the wall, going back to its original places, makeing the wall as good as new. "Start again." You told her. "And this time, don't loose your patience"  
Rikku nodded, and got back to work.  
Tseng entered the room. "Yuna, Mr. Shin-ra wants to see you"  
You looked at Reno. "Can you keep an eye on Rikku for me"  
"Sure, why not." He responded.  
You walked towards Tseng. "What does he want to see me about"  
"He didn't tell me." Tseng replied, pressing a button on the elevator, and it moved up.  
And now I'm starting to regret ever comeing here. The door opened, and you followed Tseng down the hall. Stopping at a door on the right, he knocked.  
"Yes?" Rufus asked.  
"Yuna's here, you wanted to see her." Tseng replied.  
"Let her in." Rufus said after a moment.  
Tseng opened the door, and you walked in. He closed the door behind you and walked away, leaveing you and Rufus alone.  
Rufus stood up. "Hello Yuna, I trust that your sister is perfectly fine." You nodded. He smirked, and walked over to you. "See, I told you that there was nothing to worry about. You should be more... trusting of me." His arm wrapped around your shoulders.  
You shrugged it off, and stepped away from him. "What you did was low, takeing advantage of her to lure me here"  
"Low?" He let out a chuckle. "Tell me Yuna, what did I do that was so low?" He walked towards you, caueing you to step back and land in a chair. Rufus stood in front of you. "I made a little girl very happy, I'm keeping you safe from Sephiroth, who won't launch his plan unless you're by his side, and when Sephiroth comes to 'rescue' you, we'll destroy him. Nothing about what I did seems low to me." He pulled up a chair, sitting down in front of you.  
"You used her to get at me." You replied.  
"Yuna, Yuna, Yuna..." Rufus grabbed you wrist, pulling you towards him, and raised one hand to cup your cheek. "You wouldn't be here on your own free will otherwises, would you?" You didn't answer. "I didn't think so. We did what we had to do. I honestly have no idea why you think we're the bad guys"  
"Let go of me." You tried to pull away from him.  
"Don't worry Yuna, everything is going to be fine." Rufus pulled you so you were stradled on his lap. Wrapping his arms around you, he held you right up against him, and he leaned down towards you.  
Crushing your lips against his, he quickly forced your mouth open and slipped his tongue in. Please, somebody get me out of here! I don't care who, but please, somebody stop him!

Sephiroth's POV:

So, she has decided to go with Shin-ra." You smirked as you stared at the new building they had construted. They used her sister as bait to bring her here, and now they got a so-called plan to stop me." You started chuckling, placeing a hand on your forehead, and then started laughing. How could things be even more easy! I thank you Shin-ra, for practicly handing her to me! You can't keep her safe, you're better of leaveing her where she was, at least Cloud or the rements could put up a fight! Your laughter ceased, and you looked at the building one last time before turning away. Yuna, I'll visit you tonight, and tomorrow I'll take you away from there.

Your POV:

You sat down on the bed in your room. You closed your eyes, remenbering what Rufus told you.  
"Now be a good girl now Yuna," He said before you left. "And wait. Sephiroth will come to 'save' you, and all we need you to do is simply be here"  
You shook your head. I don't even want to think about it! You lied down, your head resting on a pillow.  
"Yuna!" You sat back up, looking around. "Yuna!" You looked towrds your window.  
"Kadaj!" You smiled, and ran over to the window, throwing it open.  
Kadaj came in, and wrapped his arms around you. "Are you ok"  
"Barely." You replied, snuggling against him.  
"Come on, lets go. My brothers are waiting, and the bikes still running." He started to the window, but staopped, ntoiceing that you weren't moveing. "Yuna, whats wrong"  
"Kadaj, I'm sorry... I want to go with you, get away from here," You looked away. "But I can't"  
"Why not?" Kadaj asked.  
"They have Rikku"  
"So we'll brake her out too"  
"Kadaj!" You looked back at him, eyes filling up with tears. "Things aren't that simple. I wish they were, but they're not. Rufus has some operation going on, that he claims will defeat Sephiroth. All the people who are working for it have hope. When I passed them today, I could tell, the fact that I'm here convinces them that they can do it. If I leave now, I'll take that all away"  
"Its pointless for them to think that Yuna and you know it!" Kadaj replied. "They'll fail, and then what"  
"I don't want to run away anymore! Thats all I've done in my life, run away when anything gets tough!" You cried, looking at Kadaj. "I know what they want me to do is risky, but I don't want to run anymore." He didn't answer. "Please, Kadaj, understand"  
"What is there to understand?" Kadaj looked at you and smiled abit. "You're a far better person then I could ever be Yuna, to have that much faith in others." He pulled you close. "My brothers and I will stick around, and when things get too bad, we're comeing for you"  
You smiled. "Thank you Kadaj!" You burried your head in his chest. Slowly, he tilted your head up, and then leaned in.  
Your lips met, and you're hands moved to his shoulders. He licked your lower lip, and you granted him acess. Your tongues played with one another, and you gripped his shoulders for support.  
After a while, he broke the kiss. "If any of them tries something on you Yuna, just let me know, ok?" He walked back to the window, after giveing you a light kiss, and went outside.  
"Kadaj?" You walked over to the window. He looked up. "Will you come back, tomorrow night"  
Kadaj smiled at you. "Count on it." He replied, and gave you one final kiss before heading back down.  
Smileling to yourself, you closed the window. Thank you Kadaj, I don't know what I'll do without you. Lieing down on the bed, you closed your eyes, and gave away to slumber. 


	21. Chapter 21

Your POV:

Dream

Hm? You opened your eyes slowly. Sitting up, you looked around. I'm here again? But how? I haven't dreamed of this place for so long! Standing up, you looked around the forest. But... where is he? Sephiroth usually shows up at this point. A footstep behind you caught your attention. Hes here. He slowly approached you from behind, stopping a few feet away from you. "Welcome back Yuna. I was wondering when I'll see you again." He said. You didn't answer. "Come now Yuna, you're not still mad at me are you?" He stepped closer to you, until he was right behind you.  
Your hand glowed blue. "Stay away from me!" You spun around, and shot a ball of energy at him.  
Sephiroth quickly dodged it. "So you are. You can't argue with me, we both know how much you enjoyed that little surprise"  
"There is nothing to discuss about it! Why can't you just stay away from me?" You glared at him.  
"I'm only doing what I have to do, to ensure that I won't fail." Sephiroth began to approach you again, and you started to take steps back. "I made many... mistakes, last time Yuna. But this time things will be different"  
"And hows that?" You asked.  
"This time, I'll have you. Even you can feel it Yuna." He studied you carefully. "Those visions you had during the ceremony, you being captured by Shin-ra, Kadaj turning into me, there all coming true." Sephiroth smirked. "And what about the child?" You froze in midstep. "The little girl you heard then, and who you saw in a dream. You've seen her, and you can't deny the resembles, she has my eyes"  
"You don't know that for sure." You shot at him. "She could be Kadaj's!" As the words left your mouth, you wished you could take them back.  
Sephiroth's eyes flashed, and he pinned you to a tree, his hands around your arms, pressing them against your body. "Kadaj, Kadaj, Kadaj." He said darkly. "Tell me what so fascinating about Kadaj"  
"He didn't murder them." You replied, trying to keep your voice steady.  
"And because of that I'm the bad guy, right? Tell me Yuna, how many do you think Kadaj had killed for his reunion"  
"Those are totally different things!" You cried, now struggling.  
"Really? Do you honestly think that he cares for you? Do you really think that there could be a life for you two"  
"Shut up!" Tears were gathering in your eyes.  
"Do you really think any of them have regards for your feelings? Those friends of yours, when are they around? They've done nothing but run off and told you what to do since you've met them! If Cloud cared about you're feelings, then why is he trying to make you his"  
"Shut up!" Tears were threatening to run.  
"If Kadaj loved you, then why hasn't he saved you from your nightmares"  
"STOP IT!" You screamed, tears now flowing freely. "They do care"  
"So why did they let your sister get taken away!? You're nothing to them! The men who force their affections at you want only your body, nothing more!" Sephiroth continued, his voice dark. "If any of them cared, then why are you here"  
"SHUT UP!!" You screamed, freeing yourself from his grip, you took of running. None of thats true! Hes lying! You ran blindly through the forest. Hes lying! Hes got to be! You flew past things, never pausing. Hes lying... right? You tripped over a root and landed on the ground. Isn't he? You sat up, hands on the ground. Do they care, even the slightest bit  
You felt someone's arms wrap around you, and looked up. Sephiroth pulled you closer to him. "Shhhh, its alright Yuna, don't cry. I'm here for you." He said softly.  
"Let go of me." You said weakly, feeling no strength left in you.  
"I didn't mean to get angry at you, but don't you see? They're all just using you." Sephiroth sat down on the ground, pulling you onto his lap, and turned your head so you faced him. "I care though." He gently gently. "I won't let any of them harm you"  
"They have to care though." You whispered.  
"Those fools only care about themselves." Sephiroth wiped a tear from your cheek. " Shin-ra's greed for power put the planet into its state. My Mother came to this planet a long time ago to save it, only to be locked away by the very things that were destroying it.." His hand caressed your cheek. "Thats why I have to destroy them, those fools need to be taught a lesson. I need to do what my Mother couldn't do. You understand, don't you?" His face moved closer to yours. "I'm the only one who can save you from your nightmares Yuna, I'm your only hope." He whispered, his breath on your lips. He stared at you for a few seconds, then claimed your lips.  
What!? Your mind screamed as your eyes closed and you slowly kissed him back. Stop it! You hate him, nothing he said could be true! Sephiroth took your bottom lip between his and gently sucked on it, nibbling occasionally, causing a shiver to run up your spine. What are you doing!! you reached up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards you. STOP!! He licked your lower lip, and you opened your mouth letting his tongue in and start playing with its partner. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? GET AWAY FROM HIM  
Soon, Sephiroth pulled away. "Soon Yuna, it'll all happen soon." He cradled you to his chest. "I'll come for you tomorrow. You won't have to stay there any longer." He said, then everything started to fade to white.  
End Dream

Your eyes shot open and you sat up. That dream... but it felt so real. Your eyes widened. Hes coming for me WHEN?!

Rikku's POV:

Good, we lost them! "This way Snowy." You ran down a hallway, with Snowy following you. Stopping at a wall you stared up it. I'm going to practice climbing. Yuna will be so happy when she sees how high I can climb in the mourning  
/I'll keep watch, just concentrate on your climbing./ Snowy told you, then went on look out.  
Alright then. You concentrated then ran at the wall. You fell down after four feet. You tired again. Same results. Frowning, you tried again, gaining an extra half-inch. AARRRGGG! This is so frustrating! How does Yuna do it?

Flashback, 4 Years Ago

Wow... You watched in amazement as Yuna defeated the monster with a simple flick of her wrist, the whip slashing through it.  
"Wow Yuna! That was so incredible! You cried, grabbing onto her skirt.  
She smiled down at you. "Its not that hard really." She spoke. "You just need to focus your mind on something that gives you strength, and concentrate."

End Flashback

Something that makes me strong... You closed your eyes and smiled. Yuna and Snowy make me strong! I'll be lost without them. Closing your eyes, you concentrated again and ran up the wall. Keeping your eyes closed, you kept running until you felt yourself slip, then you made a scratch on the wall, flipping backwards and landing on your feet. Opening your eyes, you stared proudly at your accomplishment. I did it! I walked halfway up the wall  
/Rikku! Someones coming!/ Snowy ran over to you.  
You took off down a hall. Great! I was just improving too! You turned a corner and ran into someone. Landing on the ground, you got up and stared up at the guy in front of you.  
A man in a lab coat with long, greasy hair in a ponytail stared down at you. "Whats this, a Promised One running unattended through the hallways?" He grinned. "Bad things happen to those who disobey the rules"  
You gulped. Uh-oh...

Your POV:

Rikku, where are you? You frowned as you looked around the place. "Whats wrong Yuna? You look worried"  
Turning around to see Reno, you asked "Have you seen Rikku around? I haven't seen her all mourning"  
"Sorry, haven't seen the pip-squeak since yesterday." Reno shrugged.  
"Oh..." You turned around, and continued looking for her.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Reno ran after you.  
"To the bottom story. I think Rikku might have decided to practice her magik training there." You replied.  
"But thats off limits!" Reno ran in front of you. "I can't let you go down there"  
"Why not"  
"Theres some research junk going on down there, and the boss doesn't want you to go near it!" Reno grabbed your hand, intending to drag you the other way.  
"If its off limits, then chances are, Rikku would have gone there." You looked around to see if there was anyone else in sight. "I'm sorry Reno"  
"For wha-?" Your hand glowed blue and you shocked him, rendering him unconscious.  
Leaving him like that, you took off for the bottom floor.

Rikku's POV:

You stared at the glass container you were in. "Snowy? Yuna? Help?!" You cried.  
"Be quiet!" The scientist snapped. "The preparations are almost complete! Soon I'll find out what makes you tick"  
You gulped. Snowy constantly attacked her cage, trying to break free. "Yuna?! Where are you?" A tear fell down your cheek.

Tseng's POV:

"Reno! What are you doing? Get up!" You shook him.  
"Maybe this will help." Elena dumped a glass of water on him.  
"Arrgghh... wha..?" Reno's eyes opened.  
"What are you doing? Wheres Yuna?" You asked.  
"YUNA!" He sat up. "She wanted to do to the bottom level. Said her sister might be there. I tried to stop she must of shocked me or something"  
"The bottom level? Isn't that where Hojo is?" Rude asked.  
"Yes, he is." You rubbed your temples. "Find the girl, fast. Sephiroth is already here, and hes slowly breaking in."

Your POV:

A blast of energy shot out of your hands, destroying the door. You rushed in, immediately spying Rikku. "Rikku! Hold on!" Your hand glowed again, and the glass blasted apart.  
"Just what do you think you're doing!" You turned around, seeing a man with ha gun aimed at you. He smirked. "Another one? Well isn't this my lucky day"  
"Who are you?" You glared at him, getting up to your feet.  
"Haven't heard of me? Figures. That Shin-ra brat lusted for you so much he tried to make sure that we never met." He grinned. "My name is Hojo, I'm the Head of the Research and Development Department." Hojo? Where have I heard that before? You raised an eyebrow. "I sound familiar? You might have heard of me, I was the genius behind the Jenova project"  
Jenova project!

Flashback, 13 years old

You stared out of the cell you were in, listening to two scientist talk. "The boss is getting Hojo to come down here"  
"Hojo? The guy responsible for the Jenova project?" The other said. "Yeah." The first one replied. "As long as he doesn't get hold of any Jenova cells, he can do what he wants"  
"Yeah, we sure don't need another Sephiroth!"

End of Flashback

Your eyes narowed. "Yuna, whats wrong?" Rikku asked.  
"Hes the one the created Him." You growled, your hand glowing. "Rikku, I want you and Snowy to get out of here now"  
"But Yuna"  
"I'll tell you why later, just get out of here now!" Rikku nodded, and she and Snowy ran out of the room. "So, you're the one that created Sephiroth." You said.  
"Sephiroth was my greatest achivement. Unfortunatly, he went 'insane' and I've been trying to recreate him ever since"  
"Do you have any idea, how much he put me through?" Your hand began to glow brighter. "How much pain he caused us? The damage he caused? And here you are, saying you want to create another Sephiroth." You held up your hand, your eyes glowing blue. Wind seemed to whip around the room, circleling around you.  
"Sephiroth is the perfect SOLIDER, until his incident. The next one won't be as unbalenced." Hojo grinned.  
"There won't be another Sephiroth, I won't go through that nightmare again!" You yelled at him. "This ends now!" With that you ran at him, your arm out to the side.

Rikku's POV:

Yuna's angry, unlucky fool. You ran down the hallway, makeing your way upstairs, to the ground level. Reno ran past you and stopped. "Rikku! Wheres your sister"  
"Teaching Hojo a lesson!" You cried. "I wouldn't go that ran if I was you, Yuna's scary when shes mad!" "Scary? How scary?" He asked.  
"Hes probally going to get killed!" You yelled over your shoulder.  
"Awww, shit!" Reno swore and continued running. I wonder why hes in such a hurry? Its probally nothing.

Your POV:

You pulled your hand out of Hojo's stomach. He hit the ground, letting out groans of pain. "You're not dead yet, just be glad of that." You said coolly, walking away. You wiped the blood off your hand, and lightly touched your shoulder. The bullet only skinned it, good. You walked out into the hallway, feeling some tremours. Takeing off into the direction you saw Rikku go, you quickly ran into Reno.  
"Good, your safe. Now come on!" He grabbed your wrist and dragged you after him.  
"Whats going on?" You asked.  
"Sephiroth's breaking in. His porcess is slow, but its steady." He replied.  
So he wasn't lying... "Wheres Rikku"  
"Rude's looking for her, now hurry! We need to get out of here." You ran up flights of stairs, and the tremours grew worst. Rikku, please be safe!

Kadaj's POV:

"Damn it!" You yelled. "How are we suppose to get in now?! He blocked our only entrance"  
"Kadaj, calm-" Loz started.  
"No I will not calm down! Hes inside there with Yuna!" You roared at your brothers.  
"Look, someones leaving." Yazoo pointed upwards. Following his finger, you saw a helicopter leaveing the building. "Lets just hope Yuna's on it"  
"Shin-ra wouldn't want their 'bait' to get hurt." Loz replied. "Hey! Whats that idiot doing"  
Looking up again, you saw someone jumping out, landing ontop of the building. "Yuna!"

Your POV:

"Wheres Rikku? Shes not here." You cried as you were pushed into the helicopter.  
"Theres no time now! We're going to have to leave without her!" Tseng yelled over the noise.  
"I'm not leaving without her!" You cried, as they forced you into a seat and the door shut on you.  
"We mis-calculated." Rufus said as the helicopter took off. "It seems like he has grown stronger. Don't worry Yuna, we'll get him next time"  
"There is no next time!" You glared at him. "I agreed to help as long as Rikku is safe. You broke your end, so the deal is off!" Getting out of your seat, you flung the doors open and you jumped.  
"Yuna!" You heard them cry as you landed on the roof. You took off, flinging open the doors and raced inside. "Rikku!" You cried, looking over the railing.  
"Yuna!" Rikku shoputed up from a bootom level. Hopeing over the edge, you landed gracefully on your feet and raced over to her. "Yuna I'm scared!" She cried as she clung to you. "Snowy's missing and the place is comeing down"  
"Shh, its alright. I'm sure Snowy's fine." You told her. "Now come on, we need to get out of here." You looked around, and saw a window. Looking out of it you frowned. Its too high up. "Rikku, hurry. We need to get to a lower level"  
A click of a gun was heard. "You are not going anywhere." You turned around, and saw Hojo.  
"How? You were uncouncious when I left." You said.  
"That doesn't matter now. You're too troublesome to have around, the both of you." He grinned. "Poor, poor Yuna. Soon you'll be the last of your kind. Not for long through." He aimed at Rikku.  
You quickly covered her just as he fired. The first went through your shoulder, sending you skidding back, right against the window. The second went through your stomach, and another grazed your shoulder, breaking the glass. You started to fall, the glass cutting into your skin and another bullet went through your chest. You let out a cry of pain, and you saw Rikku running towards the window, Snowy appearing behind her. "Yuna!" She cried as the sound of metal sliceing through flesh met your ears. Then the explosion you saw in the Sumbei accured, and Rikku disappeared from sight. No! Rikku! Tears filled up your eyes as you lost consciousness. The last thing you saw was black feathers surronding you. 


	22. Chapter 22

Kadaj's POV:

"Well... this is a problem." Ivy said after she heard what happened. She stared up at the building. "Sora, can you sense any life in there"  
Sora closed his eyes. "No, nothing." He replied.  
"Not good." Ivy shook her head.  
"What do you mean, can you sense any life?" Loz asked.  
Sora sighed. "To put it in terms you'll understand, every living thing gives off a certain... energy. When you die, the energy goes back into the earth, ready to start anew. Masters of Black Magik can sense these energies and use them to their advantage. The problem is," He looked back up to the building. "I'm not sensing the energy of a Kbuvydit Uxid anywhere"  
"We know that Yuna's with Sephiroth, and if she jumped out of the helicopter then Rikku wasn't on it. So that means that Rikku is somewhere in there." Ivy walked over to the pile of rubble blocking the entrance. Her eyes glowed green, and the rubble was lifted out of the way.  
Hearing a motorcycle, you turned around and watched as it approached. It stopped right in front of you, and Cloud and Tifa got off. "Wheres Yuna?" Cloud asked.  
"We didn't get to her in time." You replied, looking away.  
"What?!" Tifa's eyes widened. "You mean"  
You nodded. "Yeah, Sephiroth's got her"  
Cloud punched you in the face. "You idiot!!" He yelled. "Do you have any idea what you've done"  
"Do you think for one second," You growled at him. "That I don't regret it"  
"Whoa boys, time out." Ivy appeared between you two. "Calm down. Now heres what you need to do. Rikku is somewhere in the building, along with the ever faithful Snowy." She jotted her thumb up at the building. "Now, theres a slim chance thats shes alive, and even if she isn't, we need to find their bodies. Yuna," She looked carefully at the two of you. "Will be very upset if Rikku didn't have a proper burial. So please, for one day, can you two get along?" She pleaded.  
"Fine." You muttered, as Cloud nodded.  
"Good." Ivy smiled at the two of you, then turned to Sora. "Lets go"  
"Hey, where are you two going?" Loz asked.  
Sora smirked at them. "Well someone has to go and fetch Yuna"  
"But"  
"Don't worry." Ivy interrupted Yazoo. "We'll bring Yuna back safe and sound. Just worry about yourselves." She waved goodbye, and she and Sora took off running.  
"But-" Too late, they were gone. You looked up at the sky and headed into the building. Yuna, please be safe.

Your POV:

Where am I? Light was surrounding you. What happened? The light slowly began to fade. Why does everything hurt? You slowly gained your senses. Thats right... Hojo tried to Kill Rikku. Rikku! Where is she?! You slowly opened your eyes. Where am I? This place doesn't look familiar at all. You tried to sit up, but pain shot through you. For the first time, you noticed the bandages on your body. Turning your head, you looked down at your arm. Who did this? "I see you're awake." Your eyes widened and you looked to where the voice came from. Sephiroth sat on a chair in a corner of the room. "Welcome to you're new home Yuna"  
"Why am I doing here? What did you do to me?" You asked.  
"Hojo shot you a couple of times, causing you to fall from the window, don't you remember?" Sephiroth stood up and walked over to the bed. "You had lost consciousness from your injuries, if you hit the ground you would of died." Sitting down on the bed, he reached out and cupped your cheek. "You should be thanking me, if I didn't catch you, you'll be dead"  
You turned your head away. "Why should I thank you"  
Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed your arm, pulling you towards him. You let out a gasp from the pain. " What is it this time? It seems like every time we meet, you have something else to be mad at me about." He smirked. "Its your sister isn't it? You're upset that you're still alive and shes not"  
"Shut up!" You glared at him. "Theres still a chance for-AAHH"  
Sephiroth your other arm and forced you into a sitting position, making you let out a cry of pain. "What makes you cling onto hope like this? You know as well as I, Promised or not, nothing could of survived that explosion"  
"Let go of me!" You cried.  
"You weren't like this two years ago. I was so close to having you then, you had just wanted your nightmare to end. But now your wishes are different, along with your hopes and fears. What caused this change? What happened to cause this?" Sephiroth's eyes stared into space for a moment, thinking, then he looked back down at you, smirking. "Its Kadaj, isn't it? Well, that shouldn't be to much of a problem"  
"Don't you touch him." Your voice wavered.  
Sephiroth smirked. "Watch me." He whispered into your ear. Your eyes widened. Sephiroth slipped an arm around you, pinning you to him, and tilted your face up. "This is what happens when you decide to make things difficult. I tried to send you a message once. You remember the dream, of all your friends turning to ash, and him dieing in your arms." You began to struggle. He captured your lips with a quick kiss, then lied you gently back onto the bed. "You won't have to worry about your precious Kadaj, he'll be safe because you'll soon come to love me"  
"And how do you plan on that?" You asked.  
A small chuckle escaped his lips. "By keeping you here of course." His hand stroked your cheek, then he stood up. "I'll be back tonight Yuna. Now that you're here and safe my plans can come into motion." With that he left.  
Closing your eyes, you tried to summon enough energy to heal, but you had none to spare. This is not good. I'm here and at Sephiroth's mercy while the others are about to start a desperate struggle for the planet. What else can go wrong now?!

Ivy's POV:

"Alright. We now know where Sephiroths keeping her. Now all we have to figure out is when we can go in to retrieve her." You said, watching as Sephiroth left the castle.  
"He'll most likely leave in the mourning, and come back at night. Hes hiding Yuna away in a spot thats not easily accessed." Sora scanned the building. "I would have to say in that tower, thats where her life force is strongest"  
"The tallest tower? Whys that?" You looked at Sora.  
"Its like in the stories, the maiden is always in the highest room in the tallest tower." Sora smirked.  
"True." You agreed. You paused. "Just between you and me Sora, I say we make a pretty good team"  
Sora looked at you and smiled. "I've always thought so too." His hand grabbed yours and your fingers laced with his.

Your POV:

That Night...

Hes back. You listened to Sephiroth's footsteps climb the stairs to your door. I still haven't thought up a plan to get out of here. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep he won't bother me... Closing your eyes, you evened your breathing, and moved into your normal sleeping position. Thank the Gods my body doesn't hurt as much as it did this mourning. The door opened, and you listen quietly as Sephiroth walked in. He leaned his sword by the wall, close to the bed, and walked over to it. Something else hit the floor, and the covers were lifted up. Sephiroth slid in next to you, and let the blankets fall. He wrapped his arms around you, and turned you around, pulling you to his chest. So, it was his coat he dropped. You thought as you were pressed up against his bare chest. You willed yourself to relax, even though each nerve in your body was on edge. "You can stop pretending Yuna, I know you're awake." You kept your eyes closed, to see if he was bluffing. He chuckled. "So this is how you want to play it? Fine by me." Sephiroth quickly flipped you onto your back, straddling you on your waist. Reaching down, he began to unravel your bandages.  
Time to call to quits. Your eyes shot open and you grabbed his hand. "Don't even think about it"  
"So she is awake." Sephiroth smirked down at you. "Tell me, did you really think you could fool me with that little act"  
"All I want is to be left alone." You replied.  
"Sadly, that conflicts with what I want." Sephiroth laid back down, propping himself up with his elbows on either side of you. "Sooner or later Yuna, you'll fall for me. You can try to resist, but we've got all the time in the world. I'll be waiting for the day when you throw yourself into my arms, for as long as it takes. Now, in the mean time, sleep." Sephiroth waved a hand over your eyes.  
Not this again! Your eyelids grew heavier, and they closed. As you drifted off, you felt Sephiroth pull you closer and snuggle up against you, his lips touching your neck as he nuzzled you.

Ivy's POV:

You closed your eyes, remembering your Sumbei. Sora turning around to strike Sephiroth, but Sephiroth stabs him. He falls to the ground, smiling at you weakly as a black ball appears in his hand. It flies towards you and surrounds you, teleporting you to safety.  
Theres no way that could happen, could it? "Ivy?" You look up to see Sora. "Are you ok? You seem... upset I guess"  
"I'm alright, but Sora"  
"Yeah"  
"Tomorrow, when we go to break Yuna out, please be careful"  
"Why wouldn't I be? The last thing we need is another accident like the one at Shin-ra." Sora sat down next to you. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just worry about yourself, alright"  
You nodded. "Alright."

Next Mourning

Your POV:

The bed shifted causing you to stir. Sephiroth stroked the top of your head, saying, "Sleep well, My Queen. I'll see you again tonight." He gave you a light kiss on your forehead, then was gone.  
Opening your eyes, you looked out the window. "Mourning already?" You said to yourself. Slowly, you sat up and unwound the bandages on your arm. Good, my wounds are healed. Although the places were Hojo shot me a still sore. Gingerly, you touched your shoulder. This might prove to be a problem  
The door burst open and you spun around to it. WHAT!! Sephiroth shouldn't be ba-... oh, it them! "Yuna! Are you ok? He didn't touch you, right?" Ivy leapt onto the bed, hugging you.  
"Don't worry, he didn't lay a finger on me." You smiled. "But how did you"  
"Sora worked his mojo." Ivy said. "Now where are your clothes"  
"I have no idea..." You replied, looking down.  
"Don't worry. We brought your old outfit with us. Now hurry up and change, Sora is halfway down the stairs and hes getting impatient"  
You nodded and quickly changed. Ivy grabbed your wrist and race down the stairs, meeting Sora halfway. "Can we get a move on?" He hissed at the two of you when you entered the hallway. "For all we know, Sephiroth could be back any minute"  
"Calm down Sora. Its not like he forgot anything and is coming back to get it!" Ivy snapped back at him. "Its called, 'My Girl' senses. All guys have them." Sora shot back at her.  
"And when do these come into play?" The three of you turned a corner.  
"Whenever something you don't want to happen to your girl... is... happening." Sora trailed off as soon as he saw Sephiroth. "This is a problem"  
"I had just left when I had a funny suspicion that someone else was here." Sephiroth's gaze fell on you. "Well Yuna, it looks like you're all better. Still, you should be resting"  
"Ivy, Yuna, get ready to run." Sora walked forward, pulling out his scythe. It pulsed and he swung it back. Black light shone from it as he swung it forward. Black waves of energy streamed from it, heading towards Sephiroth. "Now!" You and Ivy took off the over way. "Which way is the way out"  
"I don't know! He kept me in that room all the time." You replied.  
"Great! It took us long enough to find you, but now we can't take the same way ou- AAAAAHHHHH!!" She cried as Sora and Sephiroth broke through the wall in front of you, weapons clashing. The two of you skidded to a halt. "Other way, OTHER WAY"  
"WHAT ARE YOU STIL DOING HERE?? GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW!!" Sora screamed at you.  
"Easy for you to say!" Ivy yelled back. "You can just teleport out of here! Yuna's still weak, and that spell never goes right for me"  
"Fine, give me a minute and I'll get us out of here." He responded, throwing Sephiroth Back and through a wall. "This way!" The three of you took off around a corner, running aimlessly for 5 minutes. "This should be enough distance between us. Now, bite your thumbs. I need blood for the spell to work"  
Quickly, you bit your thumb, letting a few drops fall onto Sora's palm. After he collected the blood, he clenched his hand into a fist and muttered the spell.  
The ceiling above you guys brakes, and Sephiroth comes flying at Sora. Sora raises his scythe to defend, but Masamune stabs him as Sephiroth lands. His eyes fly wide open as a gasp comes from his throat. "Sora!!" Ivy stares in shock as he starts to fall. He smiles and opens his palm, and a black ball flies towards the two of you. It separates as it surrounds you. "SORA!!" She screams as he hits the ground, then the spell kicks in. The last thing you hear is Septhiroth, yelling. "Bring her back now!! Do you realize what you've done!?"

Sephiroth's POV:

No! You grasp at the empty air where Yuna had stood just a moment earlier. So close... You turned toward her friend, Sora or something like that and growled at him. "Where is she? Tell me, where did you send her"  
Sora propped himself up against a wall and chuckled. "What makes you think I'm about to tell you"  
You pointed Masamune at him. "Yuna's going to be mine even If you don't tell me, you're death will just be painless"  
"Yuna is not meant for you, not after what you've done to our people." Sora replied. "Ivy and I found a sphere in the forest long ago, on it was some 'advice from the elders. You might be interested in what they had to say." He paused. "They had looked into the future, took some recent events and changed them, and had discovered something. If you hadn't decided to take her that day, if you took any other course of action, Yuna would have been yours. But because you did because of what you did, Yuna can never be at her happiest with you." Sora let out a laugh. "Its all your fault Sephiroth. Ironic, isn't it? If you had waited just one night, Yuna would love you, and not a remnant of you. You have no one to blame but yourself. Even if you do succeed in taking Yuna and destroying all other life on this planet, you can never have her heart"  
"So you would rather she fall for him, a shade of me?" You questioned, anger rising.  
"As much as I hate Kadaj, he makes Yuna smile, for no reason at all. After all you've put her through, I would die to help keep that smile on her face." Sora answered.  
Enough is enough! Your hand glowed, and you pointed it at him. "Learn your place, fool! She will love me, even if I have to brake her to do it!" The light shot out of your hand, hitting Sora. He let out a strangled cry, then went silent.

Your POV:

You and Ivy appeared in the church. "Ivy?" You asked her, cautiously.  
"Why..? You idiot! Why couldn't you have ran?!" Tears flowed freely as she fell to her knees.  
"Ivy I'm so sorry." You said, as you sat down to comfort your friend. 


	23. Chapter 23

Your POV:

"The idiot! He should have run! Why did you do that?" She sobbed.  
"I'm sorry." You said quietly. "Its all my fault. If I"  
"I saw it happening, during the Sumbei. I saw Sephiroth stab him." She looked up at you. "Why is this happening to us? Why can't the nightmare end"  
"I... I don't know. Maybe the age of the Promised Ones really is over." You said slowly. "Come, we need to get back to the bar. We'll take the high road there"  
Ivy nodded, and the two of you took off.

Kadaj's POV:

You drummed your fingers on a table. "Is he always like this?" Tifa asked your brothers.  
"Only when Yuna's not with us." Loz replied.  
"He'll only get out of that slump when Yuna is around." Yazoo added. "So until then, just try not to kill him"  
"I can hear you just fine you know!" You snapped at your brothers. Yuna, are you ok? Has he done anything to you  
Marlene ran into the room. "Ivy and Yuna are back!" She cried.  
You perked up. "Where?" "Upstairs, in the guest room. They're crying." You ran past her and up the stairs. Flying down the hall, you practically ripped the door off its hinges. "Yuna?" She looked up at you, a tear falling down her cheek. Getting up she ran at you and wrapped her arms around you. Quickly, you hugged her back. Looking over her shoulder, it sunk in. "Wheres Sora"  
"I'll tell you what happened outside." Yuna said quietly as she walked out of the room. You followed her and closed the door behind you. "What happened"  
"When Sephiroth had left for the day, they went in to get me. But as we were leaving, Sephiroth came back." Yuna started. "Sora and him fought, while Ivy and I tried to find an alternative exit. Sora sent an attack at Sephiroth, throwing him through a wall. We ran, but Sephiroth found us." She blinked back tears. "He stabbed Sora, and then Sora teleported us away. The next thing we knew, we where at the church." Yuna looked back towards the door. "Ivy's beside her with sorrow. She just can't get over that moment. I want to help her but I don't know what to do! I feel so helpless"  
You embraced her. "Shhh, its alright Yuna." You whispered to her. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be better tomorrow"  
Yuna's arms wrapped around you, and she buried her head in your chest, letting the tears flow. "Don't leave me." She cried. "Please, just stay with me. I don't want to loose you too!"

Cloud's POV:

You turned around, sick of watching them. Calm down. You told yourself as you walked down the stairs. Shes crying to him because he got there first. If I was only 1 minute sooner... Tifa looked up as you walked into the room. "Whats wrong"  
"Why are those three staying here?" You asked, ignoring her question.  
"They're here because they were worried about Yuna." She replied. "Yuna's my friend Cloud, as long as she wants them here then they're welcome." She placed down her cloth. "Why does it bother you so much? Is it because they look like Sephiroth? Is it because they once were enemies"  
"Tifa"  
"Or is it because they're so close to Yuna? Thats it, isn't it? Yuna's happy with Kadaj, why can't you just leave it at that"  
"Its more complicated then that!" You protested.  
"Oh really? How so?" Tifa crossed her arms. "I know how upset you were when he killed Areis. And I know that you're only trying to protect Yuna and you don't want to lose her. But Cloud, this is her life. You can't go around telling her what to do, what to eat, when to talk, who to fall for! Those are Yuna's decisions and hers alone! I think you should leave it at that Cloud. Let her make her own choices. Let her do what she wants to do"  
"She'll only get hurt if she stays with them!" You replied angrily. "Whenever shes with them, something bad happens to her! I won't loose another because of them!"

Your POV:

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let him hurt you again." Kadaj whispered to you.  
"Whats wrong?" You looked up at him.  
"Hm?" He looked down at you, puzzled.  
"You seem... hesitant to tell me something." You said. "Please, if you have something to tell me, say it"  
"Its... its about Rikku." He said.  
"She didn't made it, did she?" You asked hesitantly.  
Kadaj looked away from you. "I'm sorry Yuna. We couldn't even find her body. The upper levels were unreachable"  
You nodded. "Its alright Kadaj. I'm sure you did your best"  
"But why? Why isn't my best good enough for you?" He replied, making fists with his hands. "Every time without fail, whenever I come near you, you always end up in trouble! And its always someone else that gets you out of it! Why"  
"Don't say things like that!" You interrupted him. "If I didn't want to be near you, I would of already left by now. Don't you ever dare think that youre inferior to anyone in anyway!" You hugged him again. "You're the one I want to be with Kadaj." You told him. "Not anyone else! Don't blame yourself for my problems"  
"As much as I hate to brake up this reunion," Yazoo started. "But where are we going now"  
"Is it alright if we stay here for the night?" You asked. "I want to make sure that Ivy is alright before I leave her"  
"Fine by me. Kadaj, do you mind if I borrow you for a few minutes? We need to think up a game plan"  
"Fine." Kadaj looked back down at you. "I'll be right back ok?" You nodded and he followed his brother downstairs. "You know what Yazoo? You have the worst possible timing ever"  
You turned around and opened the bedroom door. "Ivy?" You said quietly.  
She looked up at you. "I want to make him pay"  
"We all do Ivy." You responded. "But how"  
She thought for a moment, then smiled. "Of course! The Elders will know what to do"  
"The... Elders?" You asked confused.  
"A few years ago, Sora and I stumbled across an old temple in the forest." She began. " We entered, and traveled down along spiral of steps, at the bottom, there was a room, and from there you could summon up the power and wisdom of the Elders. Maybe, just maybe... we can find out Sephiroth's weakness and find out a way to destroy him"  
"But... the Elders were destroyed by Sephiroth. How could they help us when they were felled by him?" You asked.  
"Yuna, the dead know everything. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to try, right"  
"I guess not." You replied slowly. "But still, I don't like the idea of this. Shouldn't the dead rest in peace, and not be awaken whenever we have a problem"  
"This is a serious matter of the utmost importance!" Ivy jumped to her feet. "Our tribe cannot rest in peace until Sephiroth no longer walks the Earth! We are the only two left of our kind, shouldn't we avenge our people"  
"I see our point." You headed to the door. "But before we do anything, lets talk to Kadaj, his brothers, Cloud and the rest of them. I want to hear their thoughts on this. In the mean time, stay here, I'll be back shortly." You left the room and headed downstairs. Spying Tifa, you headed over to her. "Tifa, do you know where Kadaj is? I want to ask him something"  
"Kadaj? I don't know Yuna. I haven't seen him since you came back." She replied. "Isn't he with you"  
Marlene rushed in. "Cloud said he wanted to talk to him about something, and to meet him at the old church in Midgar"  
"What?" Tifa turned around. "How long ago was this"  
"About an half an hour ago." Marlene replied.  
"What would Cloud have to say to Kadaj that he couldn't say here?" Tifa wonder out loud. Your eyes widened. "My Sumbei!" You cried. "Tifa I have to go. I'll come back as soon as I can, alright? Bye!" You flew out the door, ignoring her cries to wait.  
Would they? No they wouldn't, we're on the same side in this war! This doesn't make any sense! You ran into Midgar, finally stopping to look around. Hearing to sound of swords clashing against one another, you headed into that direction.

"Whenever you're with her, you manage to get her hurt in some way. I won't let you do it again!" Cloud yelled at Kadaj as they fought.  
"I get her into trouble?" Kadaj yelled at him. "Shin-ra never took her from me under my nose, while I was there"  
"And I never brought back Sephiroth!" Cloud replied. "Or watched helplessly while he made a move on her! Face it, you can't protect Yuna"  
"Oh and like you can?" The two of them ran at each other.  
You've seen enough. Taking off, you appeared in between them. Your hands glowed blue, and you blasted them away, weapons flying. They landed on the ground hard. "Will you guys just stop it!" You yelled at them as they looked up at you, bewilder. "I thought we were on the same side, so why are you fighting like this"  
"Yuna, listen to-" Cloud began.  
"I don't care for you're petty excuses!" You replied. "What is wrong with you two? The others are getting along just fine, so why are you two fighting like rabid animals"  
Kadaj got up to his feet. "This isn't"  
"You know what? I give up! Kadaj, I thought you respected my feelings, yet here you are attacking my friend! And you," You turned to face Cloud. "I know you don't like Kadaj or his brothers, but I thought you were my friend, so why are you doing this?" You paused. "I was going to ask your opinions on a plan that Ivy has, but you know what? Just forget about it. Hopefully, I'll see you all when this is over. If not," You turned to leave. "If we succeed, have a nice life. If we fail, I'll put flowers on your graves." With that, you left.  
Arriving back at Seventh Heaven, you burst into the spare bedroom. "Lets go!" You said to Ivy.  
"Where Kadaj and the rest of them?" She asked.  
"I found they in Midgar, trying to kill one another!" You replied. "If they can't get along here, how can they cooperate when we have the big showdown?" Ivy nodded. "What are we waiting for? We have a temple to visit!" 


	24. Chapter 24

Your POV:

Sephiroth smirked. "Welcome to the Elder's Temple Yuna, Ivy." He nodded at each of you.  
Your hands glowed blue and you got into a fighting stance. "Why are you here"  
"Answer us!" Ivy yelled as her a fireball appeared in her hands.  
Sephiroth chuckled. "Cutting to the chase now? I'm here for the very same reasons you're here"  
"What are you talking about?" Ivy questioned. "Our goals are completely different. We want you dead, and want everyone save yourself and Yuna dead. So tell me, why are you here? This is a Temple for the Kbuvydit Uxid, you are defying this holy place by even breathing here"  
Sephiroth shook his head. "You don't understand, do you? You have no idea how much power I've gathered"  
"What are you talking about?" You asked.  
"This." Sephiroth made his hand into a claw shape a turned it.  
You let out a cry of surprise as the two of you were spun around and sunk into the floor. Ivy stared wide-eyed, trying to reverse the spell. "But- but HOW!?" She stammered.  
"I've been granted the power of the Kbuvydit Uxid, every spell, every secret I know!" He smiled darkly. "I am now of their kin"  
"Just because you can control Magik doesn't mean you're one of us!" Ivy hissed at him.  
"Maybe so," Sephiroth responded. "But the door opened for me, didn't it"  
Ivy remained silent. You looked over to the Turks. Get out of here! You silently pleaded. Tseng nodded, and they quickly retreated.  
"Now, what are we waiting for?" Sephiroth raised his hand and the ground released you. The two of you floated up into the air and over to him. His gaze turned to you, spreading his arms open. You floated down towards him.  
"Hey! Don't you dare touch her!" Ivy growled.  
"Why?" Sephiroth looked at her as his arms wrapped around you. "Now Yuna, be good and I won't have to kill her." He whispered into your ear. "Don't struggle and she'll be fine." You nodded, scared. "Good girl"  
"Yuna, don't listen to him!" Ivy yelled at you.  
"I didn't realized you wanted to join Sora that badly. Once we're done here I'll be happy to abolge." Sephiroth smirked at her.  
Ivy's eyes flashed green. "Don't you dare utter his name with your vile tongue!!" She yelled as vines shot out of the floor at him.  
Sephiroth was forced to let go of you to deflect the attack. You rushed over by Ivy's side.  
"Ivy stop!" You cried. "You know what will happen if blood is spilt"  
She landed back on the ground. "Of course I know!" She replied. "Who said I was going to squewer him"  
"Ivy, we don't have time for this!" Your voice lowered. "We need to get there now! The doors are just past him. Sephiroth can't open them, if he could he would be there by now"  
"No blood can be shed, no life can be taken. No weapon can pass through the doors, no one with murderous intent. Those are the laws of this Temple." Sephiroth stepped towards the two of you. "However, all but one door will open for me, and those don't hold what I'm after"  
"So thats why you haven't killed me yet." Ivy responded. "You need us to open the doors for you"  
"What you're after and what I'm after are behind the same doors. Like it or not, for either of us to reach our goal, those doors must open." Sephiroth stepped to the side. "I have all the time in the world, but you are now on a deadline"  
"Whys that?" You asked.  
"I've summoned it again." Sephiroth smirked. "Meteor will arrive in a matter of days. And the only way you can stop it lies behind those doors"  
"Meteor?" Ivy looked at you.  
"The ultimate destructive magic, created by the Cetra and hidden for centuries." He answered. "Holy stopped it last time, but only a Cetra can use Holy, and the only other Cetra is dead. However, now that I'm of the Kbuvydit Uxid, there is none that can summon Holy"  
"On my count?" Ivy asked.  
You nodded. "Do you"  
"No, you." Ivy took her stance. "This time you won't catch me by surprise"  
Your eyes glowed blue. "On your mark"  
"NOW!!" Ivy yelled and you rushed at Sephiroth.

Kadaj's POV:

Yuna, hang on! You flew down the stairs. I'm coming  
"Do you think we should have helped?" You recognized Elena's voice.  
"They've got him covered. We need to bring back up." Tseng replied.  
"Whatever. How did Sephiroth learn Magik anyway?!" Reno said. SEPHIROTH  
"Where is she!" You yelled at them, rage in your eyes.  
"Down stairs." Reno said as they moved to the side. You tore past them.  
"Just had to leave her alone with him, didn't you?" Yazoo remarked running past.  
"If Sephiroth escapes with Yuna we'll NEVER hear the end of it!" Loz added following.  
You ignored them. Yuna hang on!

Your POV:

You shot a beam of energy at him, and he blocked it. You leaped away before you got too close, and threw some lightning bolts at him, all which Sephiroth dodges. You landed back towards Ivy. Shes not ready yet, so I better keep distracting him so he doesn't thinks somethings up. Holding out your hand, claws of energy extended our of your finger tips and you flung them at him repeatedly. He dodged them as well. You frowned. All hes doing is dodging my attacks. What is he up to  
At that moment, Ivy's eyes snapped open and she punched the ground. The ground shuttered, and slowly began to turn.  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as stared at the shifting ground. "So this is what you were up to? Shifting the ground so our positions were exchanged. You really don't want me in that room, do you"  
"Someone like you should never be graced with the Elder's presence." Ivy grunted.  
"If you think thats going to stop me, you're wrong." Sephiroth held out his hand, and a fireball appeared in it. The ground can to a stop, so your back was now to the door.  
You took a step back as Ivy pulled her fists from the earth. "Brake for it, now!" She cried as he released the fireball straight at you. You turned and ran down the hall, feeling the heat as the fireball grew bigger. You called out to the doors, and they swung open. You and Ivy flew in, and the doors slammed shut behind you, just as the fireball hit it. Leaning back against the door, you let out a sigh of relief. The door shuddered as a fist hit it from the other side and you flinched.  
"There is going to be hell to pay when we leave." Ivy said after a few minutes.  
"You nodded. "But lets worry about that later." You stood up and walked forward. "A pool?" You stared at a small pool of glowing water in front of a statue. "Do you think its connect to the water outside"  
"Maybe." Ivy replied. "But I can't say for sure."

Kadaj's POV:

"Yuna!" You hit the bottom step and finally let your self slow down. Where is she? "Yuna!" You called again as you looked around.  
"Did we-Pant- catch up to-Wheeze- her yet?" Loz panted as he leaned against a wall to catch his breath.  
"She isn't here." You replied.  
Yazoo placed a hand on your shoulder. "Shes probably farther down." He told you. You nodded.  
A bang caught your attention. Another bang followed it and you walked forward through the dimly lit hall, wondering what was up ahead. After you got close enough to see what it was, you stopped and your eyes narrowed.  
Sephiroth hit the door again, cursing under his breath. Noticing your presence, he turned around. "So, now you've decided to join the party"  
"Where is Yuna." You growled.  
He smirked at you. "She is right behind those doors, along with that friend of hers. Sadly, I wasn't fast enough, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here, would I"  
"Why are you here?" You asked.  
"Behind those doors lies the power of the Elders. In order for me to obtain all of my goals, I need their power. Your goal, I'm afraid, will never be reached." He turned around, staring at the doors. "Meteor is coming, and there is nothing you fools can do to stop it!" What?! You continued to glare at him. Sephiroth laughed. "Soon, everything on this planet will come to an end! The only ones that will be spared will be Yuna and myself." He turned to face you. "Mother is disappointed in you and your Brothers. So far, you've only done one thing right, and thats when you somehow managed to bring me back"  
"Really? Actually, I think that it was the one mistake that I made." You replied as your brothers came up behind you.  
"You still cling onto that shred of hope that there somehow might be a chance for you and Yuna to be together. There is proof, to prove otherwise." He nodded to the door on your left. "Look in there, you're answers lie in there"  
You kept your eyes on him as you moved to the left, reaching the door, it swung open and you stepped inside.

Your POV:

"So, what are we suppose to do?" You asked, peering into the water.  
"I... don't know. Sora and I never tried to summon them." Ivy shook her head, holding her hands up.  
"Should we disturb the water?" You asked hesitantly.  
"Maybe, but if you shouldn't disturb the water outside the Temple, maybe we shouldn't while we're inside. Lets look around for another way first."

Kadaj's POV:

The room flooded with light. Your eyes widened. What the..? "Statues?" You said out loud.  
"Yes, statues." Sephiroth said from the doorway. "Images of their many Gods and Goddesses, hand crafted in gold, sliver and jewels"  
"What do they have to do with Yuna?" You questioned.  
"Whenever a child is born, the Elders record a policy, concerning the child." Sephiroth explained. "The statue in particular is right over there." He nodded is head in its direction.  
Curious, you headed over. Stopping in front of it, you stared at it, shocked. "Thats... thats Yuna!" You managed to get out.  
"Close, but not quite. Sephiroth said, you could just hear him smirking. "That is the Goddess Sayuna, who presides over Light and Life. Now, look behind you." You turned, and received a new kind of shock. He-he looks like Sephiroth! "Yes, we do look alike, don't we? That is their one-winged God, Ajax, who presides over Darkness and Death." He looked over to you. "There is a story about these two, would you like to hear it"  
"Let me guess, it has something to do with you and Yuna." You replied.  
Sephiroth ignored you. "A long time ago, in the realm of old, before our people walked on the earth, there were just the Gods. They lived on the earth, not yet ready to live up to the heavens. Each presiding over different things and principles, they didn't always get along. To solve this issue, they separated themselves into clans, each named after the six elements; Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Light, and Darkness. Most of the time, they lived in harmony, but there were times when war would break out. This was one of those times." You studied Sephiroth carefully. "What are you getting at?" You asked slowly.  
"The Light and the Darkness clans were fighting this time, and the light clan was slowly losing. Soon, they would be offered terms of surrender, but until then, they had to hold out.  
"It was during this time when the God Ajax first spied the Goddess Sayuna. She was at a temple, praying for her father's, the God Kane, safe return. At that moment he knew he must have her, by whatever means necessary. He made a move to approach her, but she noticed the movement, and looked his way. He froze, and stared at her, unmoving. Sayuna rose, her eyes locked with his. It felt as if an eternity had past before she spoke. 'Who are you?' She asked. 'Why are you here'  
'My name if Ajax.' He replied. 'And yours'  
'Sayuna.' She replied.  
Ajax stepped forward, but a sound stopped him and he heard warriors arriving. He fled, and the warriors took Sayuna home.  
"But Sayuna couldn't forget him. Ajax's face kept appearing in her mind, and she often wondered what he was doing right now. Ajax couldnt forget about the girl he seen at the shrine either. Saunas voice echoed through his thoughts, and he wondered if heed ever see her again.  
"One night, Sayuna left her home and returned to the shrine. That same night, Ajax also returned to the shrine as well. Once they saw each other, they knew that the other felt the same way, and so they became lovers.  
"The shrine was their secret meeting place, and they met each other nightly. But alas, their people were enemies, and they were soon found out.  
"It was Yukio, the God of Storms, who betrayed them. Yukio had been in love with Sayuna for some time now, and after he found out her secret he flew into a rage. He revealed their affair to the High Council, in hopes that they would kill Ajax. Instead, they exiled Sayuna, giving her only a night to leave the country. After she had left, Yukio made a deal with the council, that if he brought back Ajaxs head, then Sayuna would be let back into the country and they would marry them. With this in mind, Yukio took off after Sayuna.  
Meanwhile, The Darkness can was in an uproar. Their chief order that Sayuna and Ajax were to be killed, and so Ajax was forced to flee his home.  
"The lovers met at the shrine, and told the other of what had happened, but before they could leave the shrine, a single arrow pierced Ajaxs heart, and out of the shadows stepped Yukio.  
"Ajaxs body fell, now lifeless, and Sayuna caught him before he could hit the floor. She wept openly for his death, burying her head in his chest. Yukio tried to convince her to come back home, that they could spend their lives together now. But Sayuna wouldnt move from Ajaxs side. She couldnt live without him.  
"Several arrows flew through the air and hit Yukio, killing him instantly. Sayuna looked up, to see the warriors there, bows strung and ready. She closed her eyes and they fired, and Sayuna and Ajax were reunited once again.  
"Now heres the interesting part." Sephiroth said. "The Kbuvydit Uxid believed that the lovers would be reincarnated into a new life, so they could live with the other in piece. Its obvious that Yuna was once Sayuna, but Ajax?" He turned to you. "I am Ajax. Yuna should of fallen for me, but sadly, she met you, a remnant of me. If you are out of the way, I will be the only one she can love then."

Your POV:

"We've tried everything!" Ivy threw her hands up in the air. "And nothing works"  
"Not everything." You reminded her. "Theres still one thing we haven't tried." You nodded at the water.  
"All right, but you're touching it, not me!" Ivy said. "I have a bad feeling about this"  
"What harm can possible come from touching water?" You asked, as your fingertips stirred the water along the surface. "Huh?" You pulled your hand out as the water started glowing. 


	25. Chapter 25

Your POV:

"Oh boy!" Ivy stared wide-eyed at the water.  
"Is this bad?" You asked, backing away from the water.  
"I'm not sure." She replied.  
The ground started shaking and the glowing water began to swirl. Shimmering swirls of light flew from the water, flying around the room. Then everything went dark. A moment later an explosion of light occurred, sending you flying from your feet. The doors behind you were torn into splinters, and you flew through them, hitting the ground a few dozen feet from where you once stood. Slowly, you braced yourself on the floor and stood up. You flinched, feeling the ache in your body from the force of the explosion. "What just happened?" You asked Ivy.  
"Well, at least that got a reaction." Ivy replied, sitting up and rubbing her head.  
You nodded and looked towards where the doors once stood. "A portal?" You stood up, staring at the light blue swirling vortex that was now there.  
"I think that we're suppose to go in." Ivy said slowly, walking towards it. "After all, whats the worst that can happen"  
You closed your eyes and shook you're head, not wanting to think about it. You followed your friend.  
Ivy stopped before it, and raised a hand, lightly touching the surface of the vortex before pulling her hand back. You felt a little braver, and ran a hand through it.  
The surface's texture was like that of a thick liquid, yet it moved easily. "Well?" Ivy looked at you.  
"Well what?" You asked.  
"Are you coming? If not then goodbye." She stepped forward and entered the vortex.  
"Wait up!" You looked behind you, then stepped forward.

Kadaj's POV:

Not good! "And what makes you so sure of that?" You asked, bracing yourself.  
"With you gone, Yuna's defenses will lower. Soon, she'll have no one to turn to but me." Sephiroth smirked darkly. "Don't worry, think of your death as a sacrifice for Mother." His arm began glowing.  
Thinking fast, you threw yourself to the left as he fired a bright light at you. The attack barely missed you, and shattered a statue instead. You landed on the ground, and quickly scrambled to your feet and moved behind a statue. "And what if I don't want to be a sacrifice for Mother?" You asked.  
You moved quickly and the statue you were hiding behind exploded. "Then, thats too bad. Mother has been quite disappointed in you and your brother's work. The only thing you've done right was bringing me back"  
"Really? Actually, I think thats the only thing I did wrong." You ducked as the beam flew over your head. "Besides," You replied. "I found something a lot better then Mother's cause. And for her, I will do anything"  
"How sweet. I'll tell Yuna you said that." Sephiroth appeared behind you, and sent you flying into the wall. Pain shot through out your body. "Spare me the dramatics Kadaj." Sephiroth walked over to you, his hand glowing. "This ends now"  
An explosion rocked the room. The statues all shattered, the pieces swirling around you. What in the Planet..? Then everything stopped.  
You opened you eyes, and looked around you. Slowly sitting up, you brushed some of the debris off of you. Wheres Sephiroth  
Movement to you right caught your attention as Sephiroth through a statue base off of him. He turned to look at you. "Now, where were we"  
"What just happened?" Your eyes widened.  
"Well, at least that got a reaction."Ivy's voice floated over. "A portal?" Yuna said and Sephiroth looked over to the exit.  
A moment passed. "I think that we're suppose to go in." Ivy said slowly. "After all, whats the worst that can happen"  
Sephiroth turned around and began making his way to what was left of the door, ignoring you now.  
No! You struggled to push what was left of the debris off you. Damn, this stuff was heavier then you thought.  
"Well?" Sephiroth was almost at the door.  
"Well what?" Yuna asked.  
"Are you coming? If not then goodbye." Ivy had replied.  
"Wait up!" Sephiroth reached the door. Looking out, he smirked. "So, they went and did it for me." He glanced back at you. "I'll deal with you when I get back." With that he left.  
NO! With a burst of strength, you pushed the debris off of you and ran to the door.  
The door were Yuna and Ivy had gone through was now a portal. "Hey, you're going through Kadaj?" You turned around to see Yazoo and Loz.  
"If you're wondering, Yuna went through there." Loz added.  
"Then I'm going." You replied, turning towards the portal. "You guys stay here, in case something... happens"  
"Got that loud and clear." Loz responded.  
"We'll wait for you, but you better make it back with Yuna." Yazoo said. "I don't think I'll be able to stand you for the next dozen or so years if she died."

Your POV:

"I think we're going in the wrong direction?" You said, staring at the blue void.  
"Impossible! This is the only way we CAN go!" Ivy scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Every time you try going in a different direction, we end up right back where we started!" You sighed and looked around. Hm? You stopped, noticing the entrance up ahead. "We're going in circles"  
"For the love of the Gods!" Ivy cried, noticing it. "We are"  
"Maybe, we're going at this the wrong way." You suggested. "Maybe we're looking too hard for something that stands out, that we aren't noticing the little things"  
"That could be it." Ivy agreed. "But what is it that we're looking for"  
You gazed around, and stopped, looking to your right. "Hey, Ivy? Doesn't that patch of blue look kind of off to you"  
Ivy looked over and smiled. "You know what, it does." She replied. "It starts over by the entrance, come on"  
The two of you quickly ran over there. Once there, you bent down and peered closely at it. "Stairs." You said softly to yourself.  
"Ladies first." You let out a cry in surprise and jumped up spinning around to face the intruder, Ivy following suit. Sephiroth smirked at your reactions. ""I trust that you're slowly unlocking the puzzle"  
"How did he..? He was gone when..!" Ivy stammered.  
"The portal was wide open." Sephiroth explained. "It was an easy task for me to enter and follow you. Although personally, I would of thought that you would of taken less time to find the stairs"  
Ivy took a protective stance in front of you. "You were following us the entire time! Get it through your thick head, Yuna does not like you"  
"I would watch what you say." Sephiroth pulled out Masamune and pointed it at her.  
"Masamune? But how?" You asked as Ivy paled.  
"I found my blade right by the entrance." Sephiroth replied with a smirk. "Your precious Elders seem to be on my side." He resheathed his sword. "Now Ivy, why don't you have the pleasure by being the first one to start climbing"  
"Yuna, stay close. Hes up to something." Ivy said. "Isn't he always?" You whispered back, letting her past you.  
"Yes, but this time, hes got the advantage, and at the moment, its an unfair one." Ivy replied as she passed, and you turned to follow.  
"Now Yuna, don't be so hasty." Sephiroth grabbed your arm, pulling you back. "You're staying right by my side." Ivy turned around to glare at him as he pulled you right up against his side, wrapping an arm around your waist. He began to walk forward, pulling you along with him.  
Ivy turned back around and continued upwards. "Mighty Gods strike me where I stand!" She muttered to herself. "If he tries anything while I'm here"  
How are we going to get out of this mess? You went through various plans and quickly dismissed them while you climbed the stairs. All were too risky. Ivy stopped at the top, turning around to look at you. Behind her were giant doors. Sephiroth let go of you, and studied them. "They're just passed here, correct?" Sephiroth asked.  
Ivy nodded. "They should be"  
"Well then, you're usefulness has run out then." Sephiroth turned to face Ivy. "This is the end for you"  
"On my signal, run." Ivy whispered to you.  
Quick as lightning, Sephiroth struck. Ivy sprung out of the way, sending fire at him. "Now!" She screamed.  
You were already running. The doors swung open, and you ran through. Then there was light, then nothing.

Kadaj's POV:

What was that? Hearing a fight up ahead, your pace quickened and you flew up the stairs. Reaching the top, you paused.  
Ivy and Sephiroth were in the midst of exchanging blows. Ivy caught sight of you. "So, you decided to show"  
Sephiroth glanced over as well. "Great, another annoyance!" He snarled as he blocked a fireball from Ivy.  
She jumped back and landed next to you. "Yuna went through those doors. I can hold Sephiroth off, you go after Yuna"  
You were puzzled. "But"  
"Look, even if I can't beat him, I won't go down without a fight." Ivy interrupted. "Besides, Yuna smiles more when you're around. And I'll be dammed if I let hers fall under Sephiroth's blade! Now go"  
Ivy flew at Sephiroth and you bolted for the doors. I feel a little guilty about leaving her like this, but when I think about it... You quickly pushed the doors opened, shutting them quickly behind you.  
You turned around, only to see a whole lot of light. 


	26. Chapter 26

Your POV:

"Oh boy!" Ivy stared wide-eyed at the water.  
"Is this bad?" You asked, backing away from the water.  
"I'm not sure." She replied.  
The ground started shaking and the glowing water began to swirl. Shimmering swirls of light flew from the water, flying around the room. Then everything went dark. A moment later an explosion of light occurred, sending you flying from your feet. The doors behind you were torn into splinters, and you flew through them, hitting the ground a few dozen feet from where you once stood. Slowly, you braced yourself on the floor and stood up. You flinched, feeling the ache in your body from the force of the explosion. "What just happened?" You asked Ivy.  
"Well, at least that got a reaction." Ivy replied, sitting up and rubbing her head.  
You nodded and looked towards where the doors once stood. "A portal?" You stood up, staring at the light blue swirling vortex that was now there.  
"I think that we're suppose to go in." Ivy said slowly, walking towards it. "After all, whats the worst that can happen"  
You closed your eyes and shook you're head, not wanting to think about it. You followed your friend.  
Ivy stopped before it, and raised a hand, lightly touching the surface of the vortex before pulling her hand back. You felt a little braver, and ran a hand through it.  
The surface's texture was like that of a thick liquid, yet it moved easily. "Well?" Ivy looked at you.  
"Well what?" You asked.  
"Are you coming? If not then goodbye." She stepped forward and entered the vortex.  
"Wait up!" You looked behind you, then stepped forward.

Kadaj's POV:

Not good! "And what makes you so sure of that?" You asked, bracing yourself.  
"With you gone, Yuna's defenses will lower. Soon, she'll have no one to turn to but me." Sephiroth smirked darkly. "Don't worry, think of your death as a sacrifice for Mother." His arm began glowing.  
Thinking fast, you threw yourself to the left as he fired a bright light at you. The attack barely missed you, and shattered a statue instead. You landed on the ground, and quickly scrambled to your feet and moved behind a statue. "And what if I don't want to be a sacrifice for Mother?" You asked.  
You moved quickly and the statue you were hiding behind exploded. "Then, thats too bad. Mother has been quite disappointed in you and your brother's work. The only thing you've done right was bringing me back"  
"Really? Actually, I think thats the only thing I did wrong." You ducked as the beam flew over your head. "Besides," You replied. "I found something a lot better then Mother's cause. And for her, I will do anything"  
"How sweet. I'll tell Yuna you said that." Sephiroth appeared behind you, and sent you flying into the wall. Pain shot through out your body. "Spare me the dramatics Kadaj." Sephiroth walked over to you, his hand glowing. "This ends now"  
An explosion rocked the room. The statues all shattered, the pieces swirling around you. What in the Planet..? Then everything stopped.  
You opened you eyes, and looked around you. Slowly sitting up, you brushed some of the debris off of you. Wheres Sephiroth  
Movement to you right caught your attention as Sephiroth through a statue base off of him. He turned to look at you. "Now, where were we"  
"What just happened?" Your eyes widened.  
"Well, at least that got a reaction."Ivy's voice floated over. "A portal?" Yuna said and Sephiroth looked over to the exit.  
A moment passed. "I think that we're suppose to go in." Ivy said slowly. "After all, whats the worst that can happen"  
Sephiroth turned around and began making his way to what was left of the door, ignoring you now.  
No! You struggled to push what was left of the debris off you. Damn, this stuff was heavier then you thought.  
"Well?" Sephiroth was almost at the door.  
"Well what?" Yuna asked.  
"Are you coming? If not then goodbye." Ivy had replied.  
"Wait up!" Sephiroth reached the door. Looking out, he smirked. "So, they went and did it for me." He glanced back at you. "I'll deal with you when I get back." With that he left.  
NO! With a burst of strength, you pushed the debris off of you and ran to the door.  
The door were Yuna and Ivy had gone through was now a portal. "Hey, you're going through Kadaj?" You turned around to see Yazoo and Loz.  
"If you're wondering, Yuna went through there." Loz added.  
"Then I'm going." You replied, turning towards the portal. "You guys stay here, in case something... happens"  
"Got that loud and clear." Loz responded.  
"We'll wait for you, but you better make it back with Yuna." Yazoo said. "I don't think I'll be able to stand you for the next dozen or so years if she died."

Your POV:

"I think we're going in the wrong direction?" You said, staring at the blue void.  
"Impossible! This is the only way we CAN go!" Ivy scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Every time you try going in a different direction, we end up right back where we started!" You sighed and looked around. Hm? You stopped, noticing the entrance up ahead. "We're going in circles"  
"For the love of the Gods!" Ivy cried, noticing it. "We are"  
"Maybe, we're going at this the wrong way." You suggested. "Maybe we're looking too hard for something that stands out, that we aren't noticing the little things"  
"That could be it." Ivy agreed. "But what is it that we're looking for"  
You gazed around, and stopped, looking to your right. "Hey, Ivy? Doesn't that patch of blue look kind of off to you"  
Ivy looked over and smiled. "You know what, it does." She replied. "It starts over by the entrance, come on"  
The two of you quickly ran over there. Once there, you bent down and peered closely at it. "Stairs." You said softly to yourself.  
"Ladies first." You let out a cry in surprise and jumped up spinning around to face the intruder, Ivy following suit. Sephiroth smirked at your reactions. ""I trust that you're slowly unlocking the puzzle"  
"How did he..? He was gone when..!" Ivy stammered.  
"The portal was wide open." Sephiroth explained. "It was an easy task for me to enter and follow you. Although personally, I would of thought that you would of taken less time to find the stairs"  
Ivy took a protective stance in front of you. "You were following us the entire time! Get it through your thick head, Yuna does not like you"  
"I would watch what you say." Sephiroth pulled out Masamune and pointed it at her.  
"Masamune? But how?" You asked as Ivy paled.  
"I found my blade right by the entrance." Sephiroth replied with a smirk. "Your precious Elders seem to be on my side." He resheathed his sword. "Now Ivy, why don't you have the pleasure by being the first one to start climbing"  
"Yuna, stay close. Hes up to something." Ivy said. "Isn't he always?" You whispered back, letting her past you.  
"Yes, but this time, hes got the advantage, and at the moment, its an unfair one." Ivy replied as she passed, and you turned to follow.  
"Now Yuna, don't be so hasty." Sephiroth grabbed your arm, pulling you back. "You're staying right by my side." Ivy turned around to glare at him as he pulled you right up against his side, wrapping an arm around your waist. He began to walk forward, pulling you along with him.  
Ivy turned back around and continued upwards. "Mighty Gods strike me where I stand!" She muttered to herself. "If he tries anything while I'm here"  
How are we going to get out of this mess? You went through various plans and quickly dismissed them while you climbed the stairs. All were too risky. Ivy stopped at the top, turning around to look at you. Behind her were giant doors. Sephiroth let go of you, and studied them. "They're just passed here, correct?" Sephiroth asked.  
Ivy nodded. "They should be"  
"Well then, you're usefulness has run out then." Sephiroth turned to face Ivy. "This is the end for you"  
"On my signal, run." Ivy whispered to you.  
Quick as lightning, Sephiroth struck. Ivy sprung out of the way, sending fire at him. "Now!" She screamed.  
You were already running. The doors swung open, and you ran through. Then there was light, then nothing.

Kadaj's POV:

What was that? Hearing a fight up ahead, your pace quickened and you flew up the stairs. Reaching the top, you paused.  
Ivy and Sephiroth were in the midst of exchanging blows. Ivy caught sight of you. "So, you decided to show"  
Sephiroth glanced over as well. "Great, another annoyance!" He snarled as he blocked a fireball from Ivy.  
She jumped back and landed next to you. "Yuna went through those doors. I can hold Sephiroth off, you go after Yuna"  
You were puzzled. "But"  
"Look, even if I can't beat him, I won't go down without a fight." Ivy interrupted. "Besides, Yuna smiles more when you're around. And I'll be dammed if I let hers fall under Sephiroth's blade! Now go"  
Ivy flew at Sephiroth and you bolted for the doors. I feel a little guilty about leaving her like this, but when I think about it... You quickly pushed the doors opened, shutting them quickly behind you.  
You turned around, only to see a whole lot of light. 


	27. Chapter 27

Your POV:  
"Don't you look cute together?" You looked behind you to see Rina smiling at you.  
"I still say she looks better with Sephiroth." Mona grumbled. "I wonder how he's faring with Ewam..."  
A thought occurred to you. "Elders, can Ewam... well... die here?"  
"No, he can't." Rina replied. "Although he can be knocked out of commission for a few days. But die, no. Remember Yuna, this is the afterlife."  
"We're not dead though, right?" Kadaj asked.  
"Of course not you fool!" Mona snapped. "If you were dead, only Yuna would be here! YOU would have been absorbed by the life stream!"  
"Mona..." Rina sighed.  
"I should of known he would of ask such an idiotic question." Mona continued. "Yuna, do you really want to be with someone who clearly has so little brains?"  
Your embrace tightened around Kadaj and you rested your head against his chest. "I want to be with Kadaj Elder Mona. Not Sephiroth or anyone else."  
"She says that now." Mona grumbled, turning away.  
"Hey, how are we supposed to get out of here anyway?" Kadaj asked after a moment. "Don't get me wrong, I like you guys but being around a bunch of spirits is kinda creepy."  
Silence. "That is the tricky part."  
"What do you mean?" You asked, not liking the sounds of this.  
"Both Rina and I can bring you back to your realm." Mona started. "However..."  
"You want our power to stop Meteor, and Sephiroth wants us to, well, _bind_ Yuna to him instead. We can not decide whose wish to grant, so there lies the problem."  
"You mean we're stuck here?" Your voice rose.  
"No, not really." Rina shook her head.  
"Its just that... the path has a tree lying across it, and you can't jump over or go around it." Mona said carefully.  
"So... what do we do now?" Kadaj asked after a moment.  
"We need to keep an eye on you." Rina said at last. "We wait for Ewan's fight to finish, and to see who the victor is. If Ewan succeeds in killing Sephiroth, then we grant your wish."  
"And if Sephiroth beats him, then we're back to square one." Mona finished.  
Well, that's helpful. Rina suddenly looked behind you. "Why in the Gods name is Ivy here?"  
You turned around. "Ivy!" You cried. You looked at Kadaj. "How? What happened?"  
"She was fighting Sephiroth when I last saw her." Kadaj explained. "I hadn't thought about it till now."  
"Yuna, we must hurry." Rina grabbed your hand.  
"Why? What's wrong?" You asked.  
"If her blood was spilt in the temple, at the door..." She trailed off as she grabbed you're hand, dragging you after her. "For someone who was granted our power, you would think that he would be more careful."  
"Whats wrong?! Where are you taking her?" Kadaj hurried after you.  
"Oh, just something that will destroy our place in the afterlife!" Mona cried. "Oh why Gods, WHY?!"  
Marlene's POV:  
"Tifa, did you hear that?" You asked.  
"Hear what sweetie?" Tifa looked at you.  
"There was a sort of howling noise, like something was in pain." You replied. "It was coming from the water."  
"Marlene, stay back!" Tifa called out as you walked towards the water's edge. What was that noise? Who made it? You stared at the faces. "Marlene stay back!"  
You jumped back as the water began glowing, running behind Tifa. A high-pitched noise filled the air, making you cover your ears. Whispers in an unknown language filled the air.  
"Tifa, whats happening?" You clung to her leg, scarred.  
"Its alright sweetie. Just get into the temple." She pushed you to the door, grabbing her gloves. "Get in, now!"  
You raced inside. What was going on?  
Your POV:  
"You want me to do what?" You asked.  
"Those faces in the water you saw coming here are the temple's weapons." Rina explained in a hurry. "If someone dies inside the temple, those spirits will rise up, and destroy anything in sight.  
"These are also the spirits that will destroy Meteor. Yuna, you must hurry, the first place they will strike is here, and they will kill you, Kadaj, and Sephiroth.  
"Go into the shrine, sit at the alter, and pray to the Gods. The Gods will then stop the spirits, sending them instead to take care of any threat to this planet. In other words, you will more or less be performing the Cetra spell Holy."  
"Wait! Sephiroth isn't here yet!" Mona cried.  
"Like it or not Mona, a lot more besides or is more suitable for Yuna is at stake here!" Rina yelled, ushering you into the temple. "If we don't act now, not just the planet, but our realm as well will be destroyed!"  
A high-pitched sound filled the air. "I take it that isn't a good thing." Kadaj yelled over the noise, covering his ears.  
"Go!" Rina cried. "When they come we'll fight them off here. Kadaj, go with her!"  
You ran into the temple, trying to ignore the way the ground was shaking. Kadaj was right on your heels, throwing you concerned looks. You gave him a small smile, then stopped at a set of doors, pushing them open. The heavy stone doors slowly slid open, and you raced inside to the alter, trying to block out the cries and whispers now filling the air.  
Sephiroth's POV:  
Ewan hit the ground as a high pitched sound filled the air. You frowned, looking around, trying to locate it's source.  
Ewan managed a weak laugh. "You killed someone there, didn't you? I can tell by the look on your face that you did. They're coming now, and it's all your fault."  
"Who's coming?" You asked.  
"The Shades." He replied. "Yuna's probably at the Shrine now. That's where they'll strike first."  
"And what," Dread ran through you. "Will happen then they reach there?"  
"Don't you know?" Ewan said. "Shades will destroy everything in sight if left unchecked. Thats why blood can't be spilt in the temple, it wakes them up from their slumber.  
"If you want to save Yuna, you shouldn't be here talking to me. You should be heading over to the Shrine. Once she says the prayer, they'll calm down. That is, if they don't get to her first."  
You didn't even wait for him to finish. You were already flying, heading towards the shrine. _If they don't get to her first._ Those words echoed in your mind, over and over again like a mantra.  
This wasn't suppose to happen. This shouldn't even be happening! By now you should have left this place, Yuna by your side, heading to the Creator to wait out Meteor. Not racing to save her life, not knowing if you would be too late!  
No, that is not going to happen! Your speed quickened, and the landscape turned into a blur. Looking ahead, you saw a black cloud outside the shrine, heading straight towards it.  
Your POV:  
"Oh Holy Light/ Let my voice be heard/ To the ones above them all." You half whispered, half sang. Kadaj's gaze landing on all corners of the room, you could feel his unrest.  
This was all your fault. If only you hadn't been so weak...  
You quickly pushed those thoughts out of your mind, and concentrated on the prayer. As long as you finished it, everything would be saved. Talk about pressure. "Never let us who serve/ Become those who were/ Never meant to die."  
The cries roared around the room, causing you to cringe. Silence. You paused, breath caught in your throat.  
Then it all happened before you could react. The loudest scream of them all entered the room, and it burst into the room from the ceiling.  
"Yuna!" You heard Kadaj yell, as he pulled Shouba out, slashing at it. You opened your eyes, and turned around.  
Faces. Pale faces with un-natural white eyes screamed at you. You moved, and they struck were you once were. You danced back, now crying the prayer, fear pounding through you. As long as you finished the prayer, as long as you finished it, then everything would be alright.  
But the shades knew it as well, and they didn't want you to finish it. That's why they came here, so they could stop you.  
You didn't see them behind you though, and you let out a scream when you felt something sink into you shoulder. Then you saw the arc of them behind you, and Kadaj running towards you as you were lifted off the ground. They surrounded you, clawing, biting you.  
_"Stop struggling."_ They hissed. _"Theres no one to save you now. Just give in."_  
You let out a cry, as you continued to chant. They let out a hiss and covered your mouth, keeping you silent.  
Tears ran down your cheeks as they grabbed at you, the first living flesh they've seen in a long time. I was so close, just one more verse, and I could of saved everyone. Maybe it was hopeless after all. Kadaj's face flashed across your mind, and your struggles continued. You were not about to let him die here!


	28. Chapter 28

"Stop struggling." They hissed. "Theres no one to save you now. Just give in."  
You let out a cry, as you continued to chant. They let out a hiss and covered your mouth, keeping you silent.  
Tears ran down your cheeks as they grabbed at you, the first living flesh they've seen in a long time. I was so close, just one more verse, and I could of saved everyone. Maybe it was hopeless after all. Kadaj's face flashed across your mind, and your struggles continued. You were not about to let him die here!  
Onto the story!  
Masamune  
Sephiroth's POV:  
You burst through the shrine doors, Masamune. Your heart nearly stopped at the sight of Yuna. The Shades had lifted her off the ground, and had surrounded here, twisting, curling, clawing, biting, and pulling at her. A long strand had covered her mouth, and another had wrapped around her, pulling taunt as she struggled.  
This wasn't her fate. Her fate was to rule beside you as your Queen. Her fate was to be your companion, to live by your side until the end of time. Her fate was to begin your race anew with you. Her fate was to _live_.  
You began slashing at them, desperate in your attempt to free her. Unearthly shrieks filled the air as they noticed you for the first time.  
_Human Flesh! Human Flesh!_ A gleeful crackle filled your ears.  
"I am _not_ a human!" You roared. Almost there...  
Something wrapped around your sword arm, pulling it back as you were lifted up and into the air. You began casting every spell you knew, trying to get free.  
_So much for becoming King._ Something wrapped around your head, making you face Yuna. _Rather befitting then for you to watch your Queen die._ Rage flowed through you at their words. _And to think! You were the one who freed us from our slumber, and since only the living can perform the spell to rebind us, once we kill her, we can kill as we please! Oh, don't worry, as a reward, we'll kill you swiftly after._  
Not going to happen! You freed your arm, swinging it once again. Meteor could always be summoned again, but death wasn't something you could bring Yuna back from.  
Your POV:  
You watch helplessly as you constraints were pulled taunt, leaving you unable to move. Joyful whispers on how they were going to kill you filled the air, along with harsh hisses of pain.  
Fingers closed around your wrist, causing you to glance down as a double bladed sword sliced past your arm, slowly freeing you. Kadaj gave you a smile, pulling you away from them and down towards him.  
_Not so fast!_ The clawed hand around your mouth tightened, threatening to rip off your head. _We won't go back to that wretched existence! This is OUR birthright! We were meant to-_  
A scream filled the air as Masamune struck it. "You will _not_ harm her!" Sephiroth snarled as you fell to safety.  
Falling into Kadaj's arms, you cried out the last part. "Oh Holy Light/ Protect Your Children/ From Evil's Wrath!"  
Everything went silent as the two of you hit the floor, then as you looked up, high pitched screaming and wailing hit your ears. Then, in a long, steady stream the Shades began flying out through a hole in the roof, Sephiroth caught in with them.  
You hated him. You hated him with your entire being. You told yourself this over and over again, but...  
He saved you, time and time again, and the Elders had found some good qualities in him. And if it wasn't for him, you would of never met Kadaj.  
Reaching out, you took hold of his hand before the last of them flew out. Surprised, his hand grabbed yours back, and you were lifted off the ground before Kadaj wrapped his arms around your waist. Instinctively, you wrapped an arm around his waist.  
Then everything faded to white.  
Marlene's POV:  
The temple shook as the screams disappeared, causing everyone to run out. Light radiated from it, then this burst of glowing, almost pale light shot forth from it, towards the sky where Meteor could be seen. It disappeared for a moment, then Meteor burst apart, the sky lighting up in radiant colours.  
"They did it!" Tifa cried happily.  
"But what about Kadaj?" Loz asked.  
"Or Yuna?" Yazoo added.  
"And Sephiroth?" Cloud finished, staring at the sky.  
That was when the Temple collapsed.  
Your POV:  
"Yuna?" You opened your eyes, seeing Kadaj. "Where you alright?"  
You nodded, getting up. "Where's..?"  
"Sephiroth?" Rina finished, appearing behind you two.  
"He's over there." Mona grumbled sadly.  
"You seem sad. Didn't know you had that emotion." Kadaj smirked.  
"Idiot! Sephiroth is wounded! And we cannot heal him for this!" She snarled. This is all your fault!"  
You turned away from then, to where Sephiroth lay. Cautiously, you approached. "Sephiroth?"  
"This... wasn't suppose to end like this..." He replied, staring up at you. "It can't end like this..."  
You knelt down at his side. "Thank you." You took his hand in yours. "I know now that you only did what you thought was best."  
Using his last bit of strength, Sephiroth suddenly sat up, embracing you. "If only... things were different... then we could of..."  
You hugged him back. "It's alright. You don't need to say it."  
He gave a soft chuckle as you felt him slipping away and into the lifestream. "I told you. Someday you will be in my arms by your own free will. Looks like I was..." Black feathers danced around you. "...right."  
You stared up, smiling. "Goodbye Sephiroth. I hope you'll find peace."  
Arms embraced you from behind. "Should I be jealous of that little exchange?"  
"I don't know." You teased him. "Are you the type who'll get jealous if I hug someone?"  
"That would be a yes."  
"Well, our part is done." Rina said smiling. "You can go back now."  
Wind surrounded you, and your world began spinning. When it had stopped, you were standing back at what once was the temple's entrance, everyone staring at you.

Your POV:  
One by one, you cast the flowers you were holding into the pool of water in the church, each one standing for someone whose life was lost. You held the last one, a single, black rose, in your hand for a moment.  
Sephiroth was dead, your nightmare had ended, but you still wished that not so many lives were lost, that things didn't get so dire. Wherever he was now, you hoped he had found what he had been looking for, his Promise Land.  
With the help for Kadaj and his brothers, Rufus had given you all the files mentioning the Jenova project. It was actually quite a wonder that he had stayed sane for so long, given all that he went through...  
You smiled. "I hop your in your Promise Land now." With that you let the rose fall.  
Sora, Ivy, Snowy, Rikku, Dad, Mom... they were all all right now, they didn't have to experience any more pain. Youd see then again someday, and you hoped someone would join you there.  
A grin made it's way across your face as you turned around, your memorial service now complete. What life had in store for you now...  
"Where are you going to go now?" You looked up, seeing Cloud leaning against a church pew.  
"I'll be traveling with Kadaj and his brothers for the next little while, or at least until I can convince Kadaj to settle down for a bit." You replied.  
"Are you going to come by again?" He asked, hesitantly.  
You blinked. "Of course! Why would you ever think differently? And in case you need to contact me..." You reached into your pocket, whipping out a sleek, but coloured a neon, bright shade of hot pink, PHS. "Tah-dah! Marlene helped me pick it out! I've already got all your numbers programmed into it, and Tifa has my number." Cloud stared, wide eyed at the device. "Why does everyone look at it like that?"  
He regained his voice. "It's... pink."  
You frowned. "That's what the sales guy said too! What's so wrong with pink?"  
"Nothing." Cloud quickly covered up.  
"Anyway, Marlene also knows the number, so if I get a call saying that you've been ignoring you're little family again, I'll bring the buys over for some male 'bonding'. And ask Tifa out already! You're both crazy for each other, so just get on with it!"  
Cloud's jaw dropped. "Wh-What!?"  
You gave him a smile. "Bye!" You raced out.  
"Five more seconds and I would of gotten the pleasure of shutting him up." Kadaj grinned as you approached.  
"Be nice. Do you want me to get out my PHS?"  
They shuddered. "It blinds!" Loz yelled.  
"That is the absolutely last time we allow a little kid to take you shopping for anything." Kadaj stated, turning away.  
"Even if it's your future child helping me pick out what sort of present I should get you for Father's Day?" You asked shyly.  
"...Fine, but only if I get a 'Mommy and Daddy only' gift from you too."  
Loz let out a laugh as you turned bright red. "_Kadaj!_"  
"What? You know you love me." He smirked at you, sitting down on his bike.  
"And don't you forget it!" You smiled, sliding in behind him as it started up, wrapping your arms around him.  
End


End file.
